Vampire of The Xmen
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Charles Xavier senses an inhuman presence in Aokigahara and informs Logan and the others about it. Just who is this ‘mutant’? And will love form? Full Sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Wolverine and the X-Men. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: After finally finding the episodes of "Wolverine and The X-men", I started to really like the art in it while thinking this version of Wolverine is really nice, being more refined than the X-men: Evolution version of him. And with that liking, I decided to make a Xover of the series with Inuyasha. But after finishing Season 1 with no sign of there being episodes of Season 2, I made up my mind in crossing Inuyasha with the original X-men series I grew up with in the 90's.

But even after that, and with everyone out there probably more used to the Evolution series, so this will follow the X-men: Evolution series.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s)/Cartoon(s): X-men: Evolution/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Mystery

Pairing: Wolverine (Logan)/Kagome Higurashi

Summary: Sometime after Naraku's defeat, the Shikon, before it became nothing but a shell, gave Kagome the immortality of a Nosferatu; A vampire before she was forced to her own time. A year later, after her family's death, Kagome stages her own death and takes refuge in Japan's famous suicide forest, Aokigahara.

Back in the U.S., Charles Xavier senses an inhuman presence in Aokigahara and informs Logan and the others about it. Just who is this 'mutant'? And will love form?

_**Vampire of The X-men **_

_**Chapter One**_

Aside from the sounds of birds chirping, a slight breeze that blew through the canopy of the old trees, and the sound of agonizing and painful moans and cries of the deceased, it was very quiet in the forests of Aokigahara; Japan's famous Suicide Forest at the foot of Mt. Fuji.

It was here in this forest that one miko stayed, isolated from civilization… away from normal humans and what they creatively call Mutants. And since she had already staged her own death, after losing her family, why roam the cities and risk being seen as a ghost that came back from the dead?

Besides, with the enhancing of her senses- thanks to the Shikon- the cities just became too unbearable for her nose with all the pollution, the sweat of humans and mutants alike, and the drama and fear humans and mutants had for each other was just too much for her. So, after her funeral was over and done with, Kagome was on the next tour bus to Aokigahara.

One of the only forests that were untouched by man and yet many who wanted to die came there to do so without any disturbances. Once Kagome had settled in the woodlands, she noticed that the forest had too many lost souls of Suicides; too many to count and enough to almost suffocate the forest, as old as it was and is.

So to help it, the miko Nosferatu took it upon herself to send the souls to the afterlife; giving her something to do while she continued to live in the forest. As a bonus, next to feeding on the blood of animals, she'd feed on the blood of any humans or mutants that decided to come and take their lives. While feeding on them, she'd let them feel the fear of death before letting them go with the lives they soon would treasure.

'Aokigahara has enough lost souls as it is. This way, there's now a few less to worry about if I nip their desire to die early in the bud. I'm just doing many a favor…' Kagome thought as she gracefully continued her walk through her new home.

Hearing a twig snap not too far from where she was, Kagome turned to see a man in his early thirties in a business suit. His expression was horrible, showing just how exhausted and tired he was and looked like he was giving up, making him look a lot older than he was. He was staring at her with slight surprise and asking, "Are… you here to die too?"

Kagome stared at him silently before walking to him and replying in a low and mysteriously sexy voice, "Not really… just came to enjoy the quietness. Why? Did you come to die?"

After a pause, the man answered, "… my life's a total mess. My fiancé left me for my best friend… not to mention…" he soon brought out his hand and baby roots of newborn trees started to grow from the ground, proving the real reason as he spoke again, "My fiancé didn't care about me being a mutant… but her family and friends hated it… and because she couldn't stand the pressure and the stress, she left me for my friend. And now with mutants being hunted and forced into camps like the holocaust… I just want to escape it all."

"All of that… in fear of being caught in using your mutant powers? And because of the love of your life wasn't strong enough to stay by your side- too worried about what others would think about her taking a mutant as a husband…" Kagome half asked, half stated. What she said was confirmed when the man lowered his head with pain in his eyes.

Mentally sighing, Kagome told him, "losing a lover just because of a gift like yours, that could help save our world from deforestation… and because what others would think of her; fearing of being an outcast… I hardly think that should be a reason to take your own life."

When the man was about to demand how she would know, Kagome was no longer in front of him. He looked around and gasped when he heard her speak as she wrapped a hand around his neck from behind, "Allow me to give you a taste of what death is like." And with that said in such a deadly and menacing voice, Kagome bit down on the mutant's neck, piercing the jugular vain and started drinking what she needed to survive while ignoring the fearful and painful cries of her prey.

'_Trust me, forest savior, you'll thank me for showing you that death isn't the answer to your suffering.' _Kagome sent that thought to the mutant's mind before he passed out.

She then gently set him to lie on the ground before extracting her fangs from his neck, licking the wound to allow her saliva to heal the punctures she made. After looking over the man to make sure he was really okay, Kagome lifted him over her shoulder to carry him to the edge of the woods, where he can be found by tourists.

Once she was sure that the man was in sight of anyone who comes by through the worn paths, Kagome set him down and went back to the thick of the forest to set free more lost souls.

After setting free about ten lost souls within two hours – her old miko powers still in use after the shikon had changed her into a vampire, the tendrils of her energy swept the small area, touching every lost soul that was close by; purifying them and sending them on their way to the next world – Kagome made her way to the part of the forest no one dared to explore and came across her old hut.

Walking inside, the miko vampire went to a corner and sat herself down before bringing out a photo.

The photo was the last one that she and her family had taken before Kagome faced Naraku with the others. The last one that was taken before her life fell apart. Gazing at the picture, she bit her lip as she held in the tears that came whenever she thought about what she lost. "Kami, I miss you guys…"

She knew the reason she continued to cry for them was because she wasn't letting herself move past it… but, now that she was immortal and the world was thrown into chaos with the mutants, even if she set her mind to living with the loss, would she really be able to?

/\/\/\

"You called, Chuck?" The gruff voice broke through the small meditation Professor Charles Xavier had been in, and he looked up at his long-time friend and ally.

"Yes, there's something I want your opinion on."

"What is it?"

"Somewhere in Japan, I'm sensing something that I've never felt before in anyone I've come across. The presence is there but I can't sense any thoughts. It's like the mind is dead while the body is still alive… or even they have a barrier. But I doubt that's the case." Charles spoke, finding his discovery through Cerebro curious yet haunting with reports of an area of Japan. "The presence originates from a very… questionable area of Japan, known as the suicide forest, Aokigahara. Many humans and mutants alike have gone there wishing to die."

Sky blue eyes narrowed at the man in the wheelchair, and their own moved closer to look at the image Cerebro had brought up. "Why the hell would anyone do that?"

Charles sighed, his eyes darkening at the thoughts he received from the people going into that forest. "Unfortunately, not everyone is as lucky as we are here, Logan, and not everyone is as accepting of mutants."

"Hm," the man known as 'Logan' snorted at the stupidity of human fear and turned back to his friend. "So what do you want to do about this presence?"

"That's what I want your opinion on." Xavier brought up chart of the known death rate for the forest, pointing to the sudden drop almost a year ago. "This is when I first began to sense something, but it was so slight with no thoughts that I brushed it off as nothing. However," he folded his hands together in his lap as a frown marred his face. "Reports began coming in from those that went into the forest, but woke up to find themselves still alive and well. They say that a girl found them in the forest, listened to their problems, and said 'you'll thank me for showing you that death isn't the answer to your suffering.' The presence, the drop in deaths, and this girl…" He looked up at Logan, looking for answers. "It's too much to simply be a coincidence."

Now that Logan thought about it, he had heard of a forest that was a hotspot for suicides, just at the base of Mount Fuji. Come to think of it… he did see it when he took a trip to Japan, just before he met Mariko… and the Silver Samurai.

And to hear that there was a drop in the death rates in Aokigahara… he didn't know what to think of it but suggested, "I'm not certain, Charles… but there could be a chance that it's a mutant trying to save people in their own way. It would be best to check it out; see who's trying to help those people."

Professor Xavier nodded, trusting his friend's judgment. "Very well. Jean, Scott, you, and I will travel to this Aokigahara forest to see if we can find this person."

Logan nodded, turning to go inform the other two. "Personally, I'm curious as to who would be dumb enough to stay there…" He paused for a moment before sighing heavily as he smelled the stench of sulfur and brimstone at the door. "Nightcrawler…"

/\/\/\

"Kitty! Rogue! You von't believe it!" A teenage girl with brunette hair and soft blue eyes squeaked in surprise when her blue, fuzzy friend teleported into her room. Luckily, this time, she was dressed. His pale eyes danced with the mischief he was known for, and he hopped slightly from one foot to the other.

"What?! Kurt, for once, could you use the door rather than pop in like that?!" Kitty said in irritation, hating it when Kurt teleports into her and Rogue's room.

Rogue was surprised for a moment but calmed quicker than her roommate, since she was used to the blue elf-like boy popping in and out of nowhere. Pausing in her reading, she asked, "What's up, Kurt?"

"I vas overhearing the Professor and Logan at Cerebro and they said they may have found another Mutant in a forest in Japan!"

Rogue sighed, putting her book down to look at Kurt drily. "An'? What's so surprisin' about that? Cerebro finds new mutants all the time."

Kurt whirled to face Rogue with an upset expression. "But they're going to recruit him without us!"

"What!?" Kitty jumped to her feet, clutching her stuffed dragon. "That is, like, so not cool! We're, like, part of the team, aren't we?" She may just be a freshman, but she really admired the upperclassmen and Mr. Logan, and she wanted to help them as much as she could.

Kurt turned back to Kitty, feeling that she would sympathize with him more. "I know! The professor said that only he, Logan, Jean, and Scott are going!" Perhaps it was because the team accepted him just as his adoptive parents did, but he wanted to be involved in as much as he could… unless it turned out like the time he and Kitty accidently followed Logan to Canada. He still shuddered at the memory – sure everything turned out well in the end, but it wasn't the safest place to be.

Rogue's second sigh broke through both their thoughts, and the turned back to her. "Y'all just need to calm down. Did 'ja forget that we have school? We can't go on ev'ry mission." She picked her book back up and started to ignore them both. "Just deal with it."

"Vell, the both of you can stay, but I'm definitely going." And with Kitty in agreement, Kurt teleported them out of the room and to very back of the X-Jet so that they wouldn't be seen by the others until it was too late to even turn back and drop them off at the school.

/\/\/\

After the Jet was prepped and ready and everyone was suited up, Wolverine and Scott were in the Pilot chairs as Jean and Charles were buckled up for take-off.

Jean was pretty excited about going to Japan, even if it was only to recruit a mutant and they weren't going to Tokyo or any of those other well-known places. "So Professor, what can you tell us about the person we're going to pick up?"

Charles set his chin against his hands, which were propped up on his wheelchair. "I really don't know, Jean… I can sense no thoughts from this person. It's quite possible that they may not want to be found." He looked out the window as they took off. "But we need to find them, if only so Magneto does not find them first."

Jean frowned slightly and turned to watch the scenery as well, questions running through her mind, dampening her enthusiasm for the trip. Who could block their mind from Professor Xavier besides Magneto and Juggernaut? And who would not want to be found, and why?

"Don't think on it too much, Red." Logan's voice drifted back to her, and she looked up at everyone in the plane. "We'll decide what to do once we find this guy. If he doesn't want to come back to the institute, there's only so much we can do to make them."

"If you say so…" Even if that was true… 'Who would be sad enough to want to be in a suicidal forest all alone?'

/\/\/\

Kagome was taking a light slumber before dawn came. Smelling the morning dew and the crisp morning air of the forest, she came out of her doze to see that the faint light of morning just before dawn. As she stood, Kagome made her way out of her small hut and took in a deep unneeded breath of the crisp morning air before making her way through the woods to her the cliff where she always watched the sunrise.

She narrowed her eyes slightly against the glare of the sun as it rose over the tree line. She began this tradition back in the past, when Sesshomaru woke her at all hours of the night for training, before the final battle. She kept the habit now, if only since she had nothing else to do. A sigh escaped her pale pink lips, casting a small cloud into the chilled morning air. It wasn't as if the sun harmed her like most seemed to think happened to vampires, or maybe it was just her… She hadn't met any other vamps, so she had no knowledge other than her instincts of what a normal vampire would be like.

Before she could continue to contemplate the newest twist fate threw at her, a sharp glint of sunlight caught her attention. The Nosferatu immediately straightened her back, her pupils dilating to take in the large metallic object flying over the forest.

She blinked confusedly as she saw the craft become clearer and started to look like a huge jet. It started to hover, making a landing at one of the borders of the forest, just east of her hut. As the aircraft landed out of her sight, Kagome furrowed her brows in curiosity before standing and swiftly making her way back to the cover of the trees and to where the Jet landed.

/\/\/\

After making a smooth landing, everyone made their way off with Kitty and Kurt almost looking slightly ashamed in getting caught. Xavier sensed their presence as they were halfway to Japan but since he heard from Logan that Aokigahara was a pretty big forest, the two youngsters were allowed to help them look for the mutant who resided in the forest.

"Wow…" Kurt muttered, speaking everyone's thoughts about the vast forest that lay before them. The trees were tall, rivaling the trees in Forks, Washington and looked old, almost ancient. Combined the scenery with the morning sun, and it was a picturesque setting of nature untouched by man.

"This is it; Aokigahara…" Wolverine said while taking in the sights and smells of the forest, even though it smelled of death, the scenery was still nice… almost reminded him of the woods in Canada. Luckily, these trees didn't hold as many bad memories. "Alright, Charles, where is this presence coming from?"

Xavier nodded to Logan, pressing his fingers to his temples to focus. His mind scanned over the vast forest, zeroing in on the strangeness in the West. "West, about five miles," ignoring Kurt's surprised outcry about how far away this mutant was, he continued in a more somber tone. "And it seems they're headed this way."

A sudden flash of intense dark blue eyes, flooded with curiosity and sadness, filled his mind's eye, and Xavier hunched forward. "Professor!" Vaguely, he felt Jean and Scott rush to his side and Logan unsheathed his claws in the face of danger, but he kept his focus on that one being.

As the pain passed over, Charles sighed, "Don't worry, it's all right. I wasn't prepared for that."

"What just happened?" Scott asked, not sure what was going on and if they should really be out here.

"Yes, I did feel her presence and she is coming this way. But I didn't expect her to have such a blank slate of a mind. Like its wiped clean or she doesn't think at all. Other than that, her presence, as well as her mind, is very dark and filled with immense sadness. It was so immense that it caught me off guard." Charles answered.

Jean then looked back to the forest with concern. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Professor? If this person is so blank, is it really safe to take her back to the institute? What if she's dangerous?"

Charles shook his head, his eyes searching the western border of the clearing for any sign of movement. "I don't know, Jean, but it would be better for us to confront her than Magneto or Mystique. I hate to imagine what would happen if either of them convinced her to side with them." With that sobering thought, the small group of mutants began their search for what they hoped would be a new friend.

"Okay, I don't know if I told anybody, but this is starting to be, like, totally creepy." Kitty rubbed her arms as the shadows around them seemed to grow larger, more ominous as they continued.

Wolverine sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists, always ready for anything. "Just stick close, Half-pint. She can't be that far away." Given the girl's edginess at every movement, he chose not to reveal the fact that he couldn't pick up any scent out of place in the forest, nothing that could hint at human or mutant life.

Jean and Scott walked beside Xavier, watching for anything that could threaten the professor, and Kurt teleported through the trees. His fur blended in with the shadows around him, leaving only his snow-white eyes visible to his companions, which probably didn't help Kitty's fear at all.

Despite his usual playfulness, there was something about this forest that dampened even his spirit. The scenery was beautiful and looked untouched, but he felt that so many bad things had happened here. As he teleported to the ground, he felt something next to his foot, looking down, he was freaked when he saw a skull looking up at him with dark hollow eyes.

His cry of fright caught, not only his team's attention, but also Kagome's some distance away making her turn to Nightcrawler's supposed location.

Wolverine was the first to be at Kurt's side, claws ready, "What happened, elf?"

From his place on the ground, Kurt pointed a shaky finger at the skull that was just next to his foot. "W-W-What is that?!"

Logan sighed, retracting his claws as he picked up the white bone. "This, Elf, is a skull. It's what holds your brain in your head." He knocked on the boy's head to enunciate his point, eliciting a series of 'ow's from the blue mutant. "People come here to commit suicide all the time, there's gonna be some remains left behind!"

Kitty almost hyperventilated, stating clearly that she really wished she hadn't tagged along multiple times. Jean held her stomach, a bit queasy from the sight, and Scott tried to help her, though he continued to scan the forest around them. "Either it's from the suicides, or whoever is out here."

"I doubt that, Scott." Charles moved his chair carefully over the tree roots now that Jean wasn't holding him up. "From the glimpse I had of her, she was not malicious. No ill-intent colored her mind… No, this skull, and whatever other remains there are in this forest, is from before she arrived here."

Wolverine delicately sniffed the bone before throwing it to the ground, a bit too close to Kurt for the elf's comfort, and he teleported back into the trees, clinging to the branch supporting him. "Yep. That skull wouldn't 'a been that clean after only a month. It's been here for years."

Still a little queasy, Jean asked, "And how long has this place been a hotspot for people to die?" Despite the forest's appearance from outside and above, it was serene… but after seeing the bones and the feel of the place, it just made her have second thoughts about it.

After sniffing around, still not getting anything, Wolverine answered, "Who knows? People have come here to die for a long time; maybe since before the early 1900's. It was only after the publication of a book that the suicides seem to increase. Since then, there had been signs posted saying that if anyone wanted to commit suicide, that they should get help. Many locals around here volunteer to look for human remains."

Even though Kitty was starting to whimper a little from being scared, Charles added, "And soon after the hatred of Mutants started, more mutants come here to end their lives."

"Oh, _so_ not cool!" Kitty ran over to stand beside Wolverine, deeming him the best source of protection from the forest and whatever was in it. "Okay, can we, like, find this new mutant and get out of here, like, _now_?"

Logan rolled his eyes, turning to his friend. "She still coming toward us from the west, Charles?"

Xavier closed his eyes to focus for a moment before his brows furrowed. "No… she isn't." His eyes snapped open, and he began looking around them almost frantically. "She's here."

This caused the others to begin looking around them as well, careful not to look threatening, but ready to fight anyway.

/\/\/\

Kagome watched the group in front of her curiously. Given their attire and the emotions coursing through their auras, they weren't here to die, so why did they come this far out into the forest? The man in the wheelchair was obviously a powerful telepath, if the gentle brushes against her mind she felt were anything to go by. And the man in the attractive outfit with the claws was definitely a mutant, one that was pretty far along in his evolution it seemed. His scent was more animal than human, anyway… The others looked pretty normal, not counting the guy with the Star Trek glasses. All-in-all, very interesting.

"Ah!" The same voice from before cried out again, and the vampire's eyes darted up into the trees, seeing a blue-furred… person pointing to her hiding place. "There! I saw someone standing there!"

She didn't understand English, but she had a pretty good idea of what he was trying to say. 'Well, I suppose I would have to reveal myself to them sometime, and I'd rather it be on my own terms.' With that in mind, Kagome stepped out from behind the tree instead of waiting for them to come to her. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

Their attention quickly turned to where the soft foreign voice came from, only to see a girl who looked no older than Jean or Scott but she certainly was smaller than Jean; maybe Kitty's size and just two inches below Logan's own height. Her hair was dark and long; reaching passed her waist while her bangs almost covered her deep blue, almost black eyes.

Her clothes were also dark, black leather consisting of pants, two-inched heel boots, a sleeveless turtleneck, and fingerless gloves that reach below her shoulders. The entire outfit was formfitting in an appealing way for someone her age but it didn't make her look trashy or anything. And last, around her neck was an old rosary of deep blue beads and white beads with matching white tassels.

Kurt was the first to snap out of his daze when he fell from the tree, barely landing safely. The girl smiled before covering her mouth as if surprised at the action. "Ah, gomen nasai."

Charles had to glance away from her hypnotizing eyes, away from the sadness in them. Perhaps she truly was surprised that she smiled, unused to it after not smiling in such a long time. "I hope we did not disturb you, Miss, but we were hoping to—"

"Forget it, Charles." Surprised by his friend's abrupt intrusion, Professor Xavier turned to Logan to demand an explanation when the Wolverine pulled down his hood, revealing his whole face. "She doesn't speak English."

Kagome watched the two older males interact with each other curiously, while the two teenagers, appearing about the same age as her own appearance, since she'd stopped aging, talked amongst themselves, glancing at her. Truly, if they wanted to talk about her, they could have been a bit less obvious about it. The youngest girl though, was talking to the… fuzzy one. Her eyes softened slightly when she saw the bashful look on his face. It was familiar… she was certain she'd never met anyone with the same traits as him, but the mannerisms… 'Shippo…'

"_Sorry for the intrusion."_ Kagome's gaze snapped up to meet the sky blue one of the man with the outfit and the claws. He had stepped a few feet closer to her, obviously the spokesperson, since it seemed no one else spoke Japanese. _"We're from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and we want to help you."_

Kagome's brows rose nearly to her hairline. They were kidding… right? _"You mean to tell me that you came all the way out into the middle of a suicidal forest halfway around the world to get me to come to school?"_

He scratched the back of his head, scowling a little bit. _"Not… exactly. The institute is for mutants, and our computer system picked up your signal."_

The vampire bit her lip sharply, though not enough to break the skin, to keep from laughing. 'Oh, this is rich…' They thought she, the most powerful and quite possibly the only vampire in existence, was a mutant. _"I'll ask again, you came all the way out into the middle of a suicidal forest halfway around the world to get me to come to school, albeit a mutant school?"_

Even though Logan told her that it was the truth and that they really did want to help her, the still looked almost disbelieving and looked like she was trying not to laugh. But she did give a light snort before turning her back on them to walk off.

As he was going to try and stop her, Logan and the others saw her point to her right, telling Logan, _"Not too far from here, there's a beaten path that tourists use to travel through the forest. Your friend in the wheelchair will have more trouble traveling through the forest if he doesn't take it." _

"_Why do you say that?" _Logan asked, looking at the girl in something remote to curiosity.

"_Because as you travel deeper into the forest like this, the ground's only going to be rougher with rocks and stones covering most of the forest floor, making it more difficult for him to travel off the path." _

As the spokesperson turned to explain to the others, Kagome wondered why she was bothering to point out the path – she should have simply walked away. Well, while they talked, maybe she could get away before…

"Uh, sorry, but…" Kagome blinked as snow-white eyes popped into existence in front of her, and the blue person began speaking in English again. "Could you stay here for a minute and uh…"

Kagome gave him a small smile before walking around him. He may act like her son, but she didn't want to give someone else the pain of being viewed as a replacement – she knew how it hurt all too well.

Logan and the others saw Kurt try to ask the girl to stay before Logan sighed and said, "I said that the girl can't speak English, Elf. Help the Half-pint, Jean and Scott take the professor to the beaten path. I'll try talking to her again."

Kurt looked back at the pretty Asian girl who brushed him off before reluctantly agreeing and teleporting himself to the Professor's side to teleport them to the beaten path, leaving Logan to try going after the girl.

From the beaten path, Xavier mentally spoke to Logan, 'Please, tread lightly with this one, Logan. She may be more fragile than she's trying to let on.'

'Got'cha Chuck. I'll see what I can do.' Logan replied before following the girl's path before he lost sight of her. It kind of surprised him at how light her feet seemed and how he couldn't detect her from before. "_Oi_!" If he couldn't get her to come with them, though he really hoped he did, for her sake, he wanted to at least figure out why he couldn't sense her.

Kagome turned back to see him jogging after her and narrowed her eyes. _"Please leave me alone."_

Logan's eyes widened when the girl seemed to vanish from in front of him. "Oh this is going to take a while…"

/\/\/\

Kagome sat in her shack, staring at the forest outside. Even after an hour, those people were still in the forest… Normally she would follow them around to make sure they didn't commit suicide, but… they weren't here for suicide. _"I can't believe they expect me to believe that came all the way out here to get me to come to school with only the purest of intentions…"_

"_Alright, so we didn't have the purest of intentions," _Kagome tensed her, her eyes flashing red as they darted up to meet the sky blue eyes of the spokesperson, _"But we have better intensions than anyone else who'll come out here to find you."_

The vampire's mouth dropped in shock as the guy leaned against the door and looked down at her. "_We just want to offer you a safe place to stay and learn your powers. The others that come after you are going to want to use you and—"_

"_How did you find me?"_ Kagome watched as he blinked in confusion. After training with Sesshomaru, no one should have been able to follow her when she didn't want them to. She learned to block her scent and mind, and the slave-driver had taught her how to travel through any kind of terrain without leaving a trace. But now that she's a vampire, telepaths can't read the minds of the dead and with her scent being very similar to the scent of death in the forest; she can't be tracked that easily with how light her footing can be. _"That is… how did you follow me?"_

"_Let me tell ya' kid, it wasn't easy tryin' to find ya when ya don't seem to have a scent and don't seem to leave any tracks." _Logan answered before glancing around the hut. The place was small with nothing in it but mold and fungus in some places because of rain that may have come around during her stay in the forest. The only opening was the door he was standing in. The place was just basically bare. No food or any preserves for water to keep her alive unless she was living off the land.

His attention was drawn away from the girl's shelter when she spoke, _"That still doesn't answer my question on how did you follow me. I basically vanished from your sight without a trace, not leaving any evidence of you ever coming into contact with me." _

Logan sighed once more before walking into the structure and kneeling in front of the girl, _"Look kid… we just wanna help and give you a better place to live than this. I'm sure you don't wanna be alone anymore–" _

"_It's fine… I'm better off staying here than trying to get back to mingling with civilization. Besides, I do a lot more good here than back at my old home." _It was true, Kagome believed, since she felt she had nothing to go back to in Tokyo. The Shrine was no longer hers since she staged her death and her all of her family were gone.

"_You mean saving people from committing suicide." _Logan stated, earning a nod of confirmation from the Asian girl.

"_Not only that… but I also save the ones that were too late to save… or their souls anyway." _Kagome pulled her knees close to her chest, setting her chin on them. _"It's a bit creepy… hearing them howl at night, so the least I can do is set them to peace."_

Logan stared at the girl in front of him, trying to figure out what she meant. He wasn't the most spiritual type-a-guy, but he'd heard a lot of crazy things over the years, well, the years that he remembered, anyway, but this one took the cake._ "Ya sure ya ain't hearin' things, kid?" _Kagome glared at him, and Wolverine lifted his hands in a gesture of peace._ "Hey now… I didn't mean to upset ya."_

"_Hmph." _Kagome turned her head away, considering her options. He still hadn't told her how he tracked her, and that meant she couldn't fix whatever she did wrong if she ran off again, plus she'd have to abandon the shack, and that wasn't something she really wanted to do._ "I'm comfortable here."_

Logan sighed and stood up, not wanting to push her too far. If she was as fragile as Xavier thought, then it wasn't a good idea to try convincing her too much._ "Listen, we're gonna be around for about a day, unless you decide to come with us. If ya want someplace to belong and people to call family, I'm sure you'll find us."_

Kagome didn't look up to watch him leave, her other senses caught every movement. Once he was beyond the hearing range, the vampire let her muscles relax. She had two families, and they both died… why would she want to endanger another one?_ "Baka…"_

"_That he is."_

Kagome sprang into action at the voice, cursing herself all the way. That was the second time someone had sneaked up on her in one day. 'Damn, I'm getting rusty…' She rolled out and away from her shack, her eyes darting around from the source of the voice._ "Who's there?"_

"_I mean you no harm, child." _The vampire moved her gaze upward, and she stared in shock at the man decked out in a deep maroon armor. He was… floating.

Her shock soon turned into wariness as she stared at the man. He was strong despite how old his spirit felt and by the smell of him as well. Keeping her guard up she spoke,_ "I'm not as young as I look, Os-san. Who are you and why are you here?" _

(I think that Os-san is the right spelling for one of the many terms used to say 'Old Man'. Please correct me, if this is the wrong way to spell it. I remember this being used by Renji or someone when addressing Urahara for the first time in Bleach.)

"_I go by the name of Magneto… and I, my dear, am here to offer you Sanctuary; one much better than the one you're living in now."_ Magneto held out a hand welcomingly, but Kagome simply stared at him, never taking her eyes off his masked face. _"I know what you are, Ojou-san… just because you are different does not mean you have to punish yourself by living out here. With me and the others who have joined me, you can help more lives than simply those that want to die."_

Kagome narrowed her eyes, her upper lip pulling back into a sneer. _"What would you know? You know nothing about me or what I've been through. Why can't you people just leave me alone?"_

Magneto lowered himself to be closer to her, his voice becoming more insistent. _"You are changing – I can help you with those changes, help you learn control."_

The armored mutant flew back a few feet in shock as Kagome's body began glowing slightly, her eyes shining a pale blue with sparkles of light purple mixed in with them. _"I can control myself just fine, thanks."_ Her hair swayed in a breeze that seemed to circle around only her. _"So you can back. Off."_

Magneto never would've thought that the girl he had come to confront and win over to his side would have this much control over her mutation and her powers. And with her eyes glowing and the intensity of her power rolling off of her in waves… she may even be on par with his daughter Wanda when it came to power.

No way was he going to give this girl up for Xavier to have. This girl was going to help him win his war against the humans!

"Stop, Magneto." Kagome turned her still glowing eyes to the group of mutants from before, watching as the old man in the wheelchair talk to Magneto. "Let her choose on her own."

The infuriating one who tracked her mumbled under his breath, and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear it or not. _"And here come the ones that'll try to manipulate ya…"_

"Don't think that I'll simply step aside so you can have her, Xavier. She is far too powerful for you to hold her back! She will help mutants reign over the foolish humans that try to destroy us!" Magneto's eyes narrowed beneath his mask, and Kagome felt his power spike. "You won't get in my way."

Cries rose from the group as the old man was thrown backwards. Kagome's eyes widened and she saw Magneto's aura surrounding the metal of the wheelchair. 'So he controls metal…' The spokesperson snarled as he was pushed back as well, and she narrowed her eyes. 'How… never mind.' She would find out how he seemed to have a metal skeleton later, now she needed to stop this before someone was hurt.

Manipulating her miko energy into a whip, Kagome struck Magneto's arm, making the mutant's arm burn a little before it went numb a bit while letting his victims go.

Magneto clutched his arm and hissed before looking to the girl he came for as she spoke, _"While in this forest; my territory, there will be no confrontation unless they're looking for trouble with me! This forest has enough 'residents' as it is." _

Logan watched the girl, ignoring the younger mutants' gawking as she stood between Magneto and the group. She was a strange one… she seemed perfectly comfortable with her powers and had no problems using them, so that wouldn't be a good way to try getting her to come with them. And what she said about 'residents' had to be connected to what she said earlier, about saving the ones she was too late to save…

Magneto gazed greedily at the little girl in front of him. She was perfect… "_They will hold back your potential, keep you from defending yourself from the humans that wish you harm. I can help you, teach you, and we can work toward a new era together!"_

Kagome narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth to retort, but the guy with the metal skeleton spoke first. _"That's a damn lie, and you know it!" _The vampire glanced over at him to see his fangs bared. _"You want to destroy humans and create a world only for mutants. How many times do we have ta tell ya that it's not the way to go?"_

"_Destroy… humans…?"_ Kagome felt her knees weaken at the implications of that single statement. _"No… no, no-no!" _The last thing she needed in her life was another version of Naraku – admittedly, a weaker but seemingly just as manipulative Naraku, but still… _"No... I won't… let that happen again…"_

Logan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as the girl's power rose. _"Hey, kid!"_

But his voice didn't reach her as Kagome tried to keep a reign on her miko powers, _"Humans… mutants… they are each the same, aside the fact that one's stronger than the other. Mutants came from humans, no matter how much you try to deny the fact! I came from being a human so how can someone ask me to kill what I used to be?!" _

"_But you are no longer human, my dear. You and I, and many others like us; WE are the future!" _

"_That may be so… so what if your dream of a Mutant Only world comes true. What would happen if two mutant parents have a human child? Will you order them to kill their child just because he's human?! You'll be no better than the humans who want mutants dead!" _ Kagome didn't understand this guy. Was he so blinded by his power that he couldn't see where he had come from? Or even what he used to be before his mutant powers were awakened?

The thought of her taking a human life- something she used to be made her dead heart clench in torment and sorrow. It would be like she was killing her family and her human friends from both the past and present. And the thought of her loved ones brought tears. But because she had fed on nothing but blood, her tears became that of blood…

Logan stared at the girl in shock, completely thrown off at how deeply effected she was by Magneto's declaration about mutants and how she seemed the only one who could see the bigger picture. What could have happened to her that caused such… pain didn't even begin to describe the emotion she emitted. Tortured agony seemed more appropriate. "You're right, Chuck…" The others glanced at him in confusion, not understanding a word that was being passed between Magneto and the girl. "Seems she's been through hell and back, and understands more about what's happenin' than we do…"

That was when the scent of her blood hit his nose. "What the hell?" He looked her over, trying to find where she'd been wounded. Where was she hurt? How was she hurt? He hadn't seen anything even come close to cutting her, but he could definitely smell her blood, even if he couldn't smell anything else from her.

Her hands covered her face, and Logan's eyes zeroed in on the trails slowly trickling down her arms. She was obviously crying, but… "She's crying _blood_?"

Kitty squeaked, wrapping her arms around herself as if to get the image out of her head. "Oh, that is so totally _icksome_!"

Magneto reached out to her again, despite Wolverine's warning snarl. _"They are trying to destroy us! This is what needs to happen in order for our kind to survive!"_

A harsh chuckle broke from Kagome's lips, and she raised bloodstained eyes to him, morbidly enjoying his flinch of shock. _"Our kind? Don't make me laugh…" _The same blue and purple glow from before returned, but this time, black rose up from the ground, tendrils curling around her protectively. _"I am nothing like you." _

The sight of the girl's bloodstained face took Magneto completely by surprise as the dark tendrils of shadow started to surround her, making her look like a demon from someone's darkest dreams. But her appearance didn't deter his determination to get her to his side. _"I'll admit, Ojou-san… your control over your powers is exquisite… but I'm sure you do not wish to be alone in this forest any longer–" _

"_I belong nowhere among the living so don't try telling me there's a place for me with some warmonger like you!" _Kagome ordered the tendrils of her shadows to wrap around the man threateningly before baring her elongated fangs, _"I am undead! A nightwalker! There is no place for someone who's already dead!" _

The X-men could only stare in shock as the shadows enveloped Magneto completely, closing in around him and pressing into a sphere, growing smaller until there was nothing left. Kagome fell her to knees, panting as the energy around her, dark and otherwise, faded. Her bloody tears continued to roll down her cheeks, and she fell forward slightly to grip the grass beneath her tightly.

Logan sighed faintly, feeling sorry for the girl. 'From what I can tell, Charles, this kid's been through so much she readily thinks of herself as a monster… we're gonna have a lot of work with this one…'

The Wolverine carefully walked closer to her and knelt by her side. _"Hey, now, don't shed anymore blood, alright?" _He tore a bit of his shirt and used it to help her wipe the blood from her face. She trembled beneath his fingers, and he patted her head, hoping to sooth her. _"What happened to him?"_

Kagome didn't question why he was helping her so much, instead choosing to let him do as he wished_. "…I sent him to Antarctica…" _

The vampire didn't expect him to burst into a feral grin, chuckling darkly. _"Good! He deserves it for all the shit he's done."_ And she most certainly didn't imagine him giving her a pat on the back in congratulations. _"Good work, kid."_

Kagome turned to stare at him, confusion clear in her eyes and face. _"Why… are you…?"_

Logan smiled almost kindly down at the girl, know that she probably didn't see herself as worth the trouble_. "Because we're like you, kid. We're not human anymore, but we use our powers to help protect humans, from people like Magneto, and from themselves."_

Kagome watched him turn to point to the man in the wheelchair. _"He's Charles Xavier, the founder and head of the Xavier Institute, where we all live. The redhead beside him is Grey Jean, she's a powerful psychic who can move things with her mind and read thoughts. Cyclops, or Scott, can shoot powerful beams from his eyes, so he's gotta wear that visor and special made glasses all the time. Over there are the youngsters, Kitty and Kurt. Kitty can walk through walls and other solid matter, and Kurt teleports." _He turned back to her. _"I'm Logan, I got my claws and super senses… and superior healing."_

The miko turned vampire looked at them all as the one next to her, Logan spoke to his companions. She wanted so bad to tell them they weren't like her… but she decided to let it slide. Let them think what they want. No one really believes in vampires so might as well try blending in with the mutants. And with the fact that she may be the only vampire in existence, blending in with Mutant was her best bet.

'Should I really go with them? Can I really start over…?'

* * *

WHOA! This was such a long chapter! I'm surprised! And S. T. Nickolian was such a big help in this! I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Also I'm so happy and fulfilled! I finally went to my very FIRST Anime Convention on August 15th, San Japan in San Antonio, Texas!! It was so fun and I got to meet a lot of nice people, especially some fellow artists and cosplayers who worked really hard to make their costumes look authentic yet original.

I may not have been able to cosplay myself this year, but I'll definitely save up to get the cosplay I want for next year. It's a promise that I'll dress up for my second Convention.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this and hopefully you'll leave some nice reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Wolverine and the X-Men. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: WOW! Over 30-plus reviews! I never thought that this fic would be received by so many people in such a short amount of time! And I'm happy that people like it so far. I just hope this doesn't seem to be moving to quickly or Kagome seems too powerful. Whenever I write a fic with Kagome having all these talents, I try hard not to make her Mary Sue, honestly. But it can't be helped – with her untapped talents as a miko and the powers she received as a Vampire in this fic, you can't ignore the fact that she's, without a doubt, will be strong in most ways.

As for those who were curious about Kagome's age for this fic, she's in her late teens – close to her twenties.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I decided to post it as a dedication to S.T. Nickolian since she left for college. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as we loved writing it.

_**Chapter Two **_

Dark blue eyes watched silently as the people around the campfire outside her small, thrown-together shack interacted, her self-proclaimed translator just a few feet off to side. Logan spoke with the professor or just watched the kids when she didn't ask him to tell her what was going on, and the two older students took up the rest of the professor's time. Across from her, Kurt tried to flirt with Kitty, but the 'Shadowcat' just laughed at him.

It saddened her slightly that she couldn't understand a word they were saying, but she could fix that easily enough. She would just have to do it in a way that they wouldn't freak out, since just drinking someone's blood to gain the information of how to speak another language was probably looked down upon…

That was, of course, assuming that she would be willing to go with them. Kagome sighed quietly, releasing the unneeded breath as a force of habit – even if she was dead, most of her body acted as a normal living one would, except her unbeating heart – and watched Kurt fiddle with the watch on his wrist. Apparently, that was the device that hid his furry form from the world. A sharp remark from Logan stopped him quickly enough, though.

"_Ne, Logan-san…"_ His eyes moved back to her, one brow raised gruffly. It was a Sesshomaru-like gesture, but the strange manner it was done in was so different it almost made her laugh. _"If… If I go with you, will you be able to make a few stops in Tokyo? There are a few things I forgot to do…"_

Logan gave her a sort of half-smile and raised his hand to set it on her head, but stopped when she flinched. _"Sure, kid. We can make a few stops. Does that mean you're willing to come along?"_

Kagome bit her lip slightly, careful of her sharp canines, and glanced up at the silent group watching her. If she wasn't dead already, her face would've turned a shade of pink at the attention she was getting, She cast her eyes downward and gave a small nod. Deep down, she really wanted to start over… and a different country would be more interesting. Not to mention… she really wanted to try and move on. With her immortality, there was bound to be times when she's going to lose people she'll grow attached to, so may as well get used to the feeling.

Xavier watched the interaction before calling to Logan, gaining his friend's attention before he answered, "She's agreed to come with us, if we'll take her to couple of places in Tokyo. She might want to tie up loose ends or notify any family of where she's been or where she's going."

Charles heaved a sigh, leaning back into his chair. "Well, that's a relief." Noting Kagome's curious gaze, he smiled slightly. "Please tell her that we will do everything we can to make her comfortable and welcome."

Logan translated the message, Kagome smiled thankfully. _"Arigatou gozaimasu, Xavier-sensei."_

Before anyone could respond, Kitty screamed, scooting closer to Kurt. "Oh my god, I heard something move!"

"Relax, Kitty. It's probably nothing." Kurt said reassuringly with his usual smile before jumping himself when he heard some rustling nearby. The noise alerted Scott and Jean with the former tense while the latter's breathing started to quicken a bit.

Kagome raised a brow at them before turning to Logan and asking what's wrong.

"_They just heard something in the forest and are getting on edge. Kurt says it's probably nothing before he got spooked by the noise too." _Came Logan's reply with a smirk, most likely finding the kids' predicament funny.

The Vampire Miko blinked a couple of times before chuckling to herself and muttering something that only Logan could hear.

Jean and Scott heard her but didn't understand what she said. "Logan, what did she say?"

The old man's smirk just widened before translating, "She said it's probably a Yakuza member dropping off a body, a wild meat-eating animal, or better yet, a _Yurei_." At that first and last part he chuckled.

"A Y-Yurei?" Kitty shrunk back towards the fire even more. "W-What's that?"

Logan let his claws extend and held them up in front of him, and Kagome bit back her laughter as she felt the fear in everyone around them spike. "An evil spirit. There're lots of legends about them, and how they haunt anyone they come across… driving them to insanity." She wasn't sure what he was saying, but she was glad he was playing along, even if he knew it wasn't anything like what she said – if what he said was true, he probably smelled what it really was by now.

The Shadowcat whimpered phasing through the fire to get closer to Wolverine. "So not cool!"

Across from her, Scott leaned a little bit so he was protectively in front of Jean, his hand reaching up to rest against his visor, just in case. "Scott, don't do anything stupid…" Despite her words, Jean rested her hand on his shoulder, huddling closer to him.

Kurt, now above them, scanned the brush fearfully. "I don't see anything! Are these yurei-things invisible?"

Kagome looked to Logan, silently asking him what he said. After he translated, she gave her answer, which he translated for them, "Sometimes they are, sometimes they're not. It depends on the spirit if they want to be seen or be known to the living. But sometimes, those with a high spiritual awareness can see them just as if they're alive."

Xavier used his telepathy and spoke to Logan, 'Is it really necessary to scare them, Logan?'

'It's okay, Charles. There's nothing out there. And besides, what's a harmless Japanese ghost story while camping out here in the middle of a forest known as a hot spot for Suicides AND the paranormal?' Logan answered with a smirk. He already knew what was out there, but that didn't mean he could have a little fun with the kids. Not to mention, it looked like their new member was opening up a little. 'Playing like this looks like it'll be good for her.'

Xavier glanced at the new girl, taking in the happier light in her eyes. 'I suppose you're right… but this will not make the others upset with her, will it?'

Logan stood up and walked slowly around the fire to the tree line, sharp eyes scanning the undergrowth. 'Nah. They should be able to take this, and if they can't, they're too uptight to help her out.' Blocking the other's view of the plants by squatting, the Wolverine swept some aside. "Everyone, I give you…" He let the dramatic pause hold for a second before he moved to the side. "A _tanuki_."

Kitty prepared to scream, but the large, beady eyes staring curiously up at her made her stop. "Wait, what?"

Kagome laughed softly, gaining their attention. _"Gomen nazai… this is a little guy that started coming into my shack a while ago, looking for a warm place to stay." _The furry animal didn't hesitate to pass Logan and scurry over to the vampire, despite her obviously being higher on the food chain – her pure aura attracted just about anything… _"I wasn't sure if this was him or not." _She smiled as it nuzzled its way into her lap._ "I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you."_

Once Logan translated what she said, taking his seat beside her again with his smirk still in place, Kurt teleported back to the ground, indignantly, "Who was scared?!"

Scott then cleared his throat, "Yeah… w-who was?" Jean swatted his shoulder lightly before turning her attention to the animal in the girl's lap, nuzzling her stomach. The animal was so small but it was so fluffy. She couldn't believe that the girl tricked them and scared them into thinking there was a ghost out there! 'Especially, when there are no such things as ghosts.'

When Kitty got a good look, she couldn't help but coo, "Aww, it's _so_ cute!" She scuttled over next to Kagome, doing her best to stay far enough away to keep the girl comfortable. "You called it a tanuki? What exactly is that? It looks kinda like a less furry and slightly bigger raccoon."

Logan came back to settle beside the new girl again, reaching over to gently stroke the animal's fur. "That's because it's a raccoon dog. They're pretty popular in these parts."

Kagome smiled softly, her hand gliding over the smooth fur as it made a small noise and slid from her lap. Everyone watched as it moved closer to Logan, causing the Wolverine to blink in confusion. The tanuki sat on its back legs and stretched up to sniff at his face, his breath making Logan wrinkle his nose slightly. "Ya got somethin' ta say, Bub?"

He obviously didn't expect it to lick his face. "What the—"

Kagome clamped one hand over her mouth to hold back the laughter bubbling up within her at the look on his face. The surprise looked so out of place on him that she couldn't help but almost laugh. Kurt, unlike her, had no qualms with releasing his own laughter. "I think he likes you, Wolverine! You can have a pet!"

Logan glared critically at Nightcrawler, causing the tanuki to run and hide behind Kagome. "What was that, Elf?"

Kurt gave a nervous chuckle, bringing his hands up in a surrender posture as Scott tried to hold back a laugh.

Xavier watched over the new girl's interaction with Logan and Kitty, even though words weren't really exchanged between the girl and Kitty. From what he could see… the animal seemed used to the girl's presence. He wondered if it was another of her talents.

And with what he had seen when she took care of Magneto by herself, she was a very strong mutant with many powers, it seemed. However, from how she retreated slightly whenever Kitty came to close, even though they both cooed over the animal, and the way she flinched from Logan's touch, she had issues with physical contact and possibly relationships as a whole. Getting her to work with the team would be difficult, but they would manage.

The sun sunk below the trees, casting the camp into darkness. "Professor, do you think we should get back to the X-Jet?" Jean glanced at the trees around them warily. "I don't know how I feel about sleeping out here…"

Xavier nodded slightly. "Yes, I suppose we should. Logan," he turned to Wolverine and the girl. "Could you perhaps stay out here with her, to give her one last night in a familiar environment?"

Logan shrugged, letting the tanuki examine his hand. "I don't see why not. I've slept in worse." Seeing the girl's curious gaze, he translated what was going to happen. "She agrees with that. We'll meet you at the jet in the morning and go to Tokyo from there."

"Very well. Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Jean," he called them, letting them know that they were leaving. "We'll see you in the morning."

Kagome watched them leave and released a sigh. She didn't know if she was relieved that they were leaving for now or not, but at least she had one last night out here. This was the closest place she'd found to the Feudal Era, and she wasn't entirely happy about leaving it, but… 'That's all part of starting over, I guess.'

But there was one thing she missed about civilization… and that was indoor plumbing and showers/baths. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she has such a relaxing bath. And maybe even a soft bed…

'Okay, maybe I _do_ miss civilization a little…' Kagome thought as memories of her family's shrine and home flashed through her mind. 'And a bit homesick…'

"_You okay there, kid?" _She heard Logan speak with some concern. Looking up at him, she saw the worried frown marring his rugged features. _"You didn't catch somethin' while you were out here, did you?"_

Despite herself, Kagome smiled at the question. It was… nice to have someone worry about her again. Sure, she didn't like it when Inuyasha would worry about her so much that she wouldn't be able to take a step without him hovering over her shoulder, but… genuine concern didn't hurt once in a while, especially after lacking it for the months she'd been alone. _"I'm fine… just a bit homesick, I guess… it'll be different going back, even if it's only for a few hours…"_

Logan nodded understandingly and leaned back a little bit when the tanuki stretched up to sniff at his face again. _"How long has this guy been coming around ya? He's a lot friendlier than any others I've seen."_

Kagome stifled a giggle and picked up the little guy, letting his nuzzle her cheek. _"Since about a week after I came here. He's been the only friend I've had out here, if you don't count the yurei." _She knew he would take the last bit as a joke, and she let him – he didn't need to know that she was being completely serious about it.

"_So how long have you been out here?" _Logan asked, wanting the girl to open up a little. To hear that she survived in this forest just fine with only a Raccoon Dog for company and remotely people coming to commit suicide; that's quite a feat, even for someone of her age.

He saw her look thoughtful for a while before she replied, _"Probably… a little over six months. At first, I just came to get away from some painful memories civilization and be on my way to traveling… but after coming across so many people, most mutants, wanting to throw their lives away… I just wanted to do some good – try to help them, if only to show them that death's not the answer to their problems. And if they still believe that… dying is their only escape…" _Kagome didn't want to finish her sentence, feeling that the ones she didn't save were her failures.

Logan furrowed his brows at her suddenly sullen attitude. For as young as she looked, she certainly took life hard. _"Hey, now, don't go all teary-eyed on me, kid. Other people's stupidity has nothing to do with you. Don't take the world's burdens on yourself – it'll only hurt ya more."_

Kagome glanced up at him, taking in the resolute look in his eyes. Sesshomaru had those same eyes whenever he looked at a bloody battlefield. This man had seen too much blood and death in his lifetime, but he was determined not to let it pull him back. _"Do what ya can in the now, worry about the past and future when you're done entirely."_

Logan blinked, obviously not expecting the philosophical comment or the smile that came with it. _"It's what a very wise person told me once… He's the best teacher I had, and I hope to see him again someday." _Logan didn't comment, because he knew what that faraway look in her eyes meant – the meeting she hoped for was unlikely.

"_Well, I don't know about you, kid, but I'm beat. I'm gonna sleep." _He waited for Kagome's accepting nod before laying back and closing his eyes. His ears would alert him on when she went to bed and any intruders wandered too close. This girl had enough happen to her in life, even if he didn't know what all of it was yet, and he wasn't about to let her get even more hurt while with him.

Kagome waited until his breathing evened out completely before silently flitting out of the clearing. She prayed that Xavier-sensei wouldn't check up on her while she was out – she wanted to save one last person before she left… of course, the fact that she'd be able to feed while she was at it was an added bonus. 'Speaking of feeding, I need to think of a way to do that while I'm with them…'

/\/\/\

The night passed a lot quicker than Logan felt when he woke up the next day. While waking he felt a weight on his chest. Not knowing what it was, he opened his eyes to see the tanuki from last night, sleeping on his chest with a subtle snore.

"What the hell?" It took him a moment to remember where he was, and he sighed slightly, lifting the animal off him, before looking around for the girl. "Where did she…?"

His eyes landed on the girl's curled form inside her shack, her black hair spilled over the ground around her. Asleep, her fears left her, giving her the appearance of a normal teenager: carefree. 'Yeah, as if this girl could be carefree after the look I saw in her eyes last night.'

After watching her for a moment, waiting for her to wake up, Wolverine noticed the absolute silence of the early morning. No birds sang out yet, and the only sounds were his own breathing and the tanuki's snore… Sharp blue eyes widened, and he rushed to her side. _"Hey, kid, wake up!"_

After a moment of shaking her shoulder, he relaxed once her bleary eyes opened.

Kagome was having such a blissful sleep with no memory flashes when she felt someone shaking her awake. She gave a silent grunt before opening her eyes and looking up at the person who woke her. After blinking a bit, she gave a groggy frown with her eyes still heavy from sleep before asking in a groggy voice, _"Nani?" _

For a moment, Logan couldn't help but think that the girl looked cute with a sleepy frown and only half awake. He let those thoughts slide before replying, _"Sorry to wake you so early kid, but you weren't breathin' for a moment there." _

Kagome frowned slightly, turning away from the light coming through the shack door. _"I was breathing, you just didn't notice."_

Logan glared slightly, pulling her back into the sunlight. _"Kid, my senses are at least three times yours," _he decided to ignore her soft scoff at the comment and continued. _"If you were breathin' I would've noticed. Now hurry up, the professor's expectin' us."_

Reluctantly, Kagome let him drag her out of the shack and into the clearing, where the _tanuki_ from the night before sat, large eyes blinking tiredly. _"He's expecting us this early in the morning? And look what you did… you woke him up!"_

Wolverine raised a brow at her as she made her way to the sleepy _tanuki_ and picked him up. _"It's no wonder he usually goes to ya'. You spoil him so much." _

"_I don't spoil him. He just trusts me a lot. And it's very hard for a wild tanuki to get along with any humans/mutants."_ Kagome said in a defensive manner before adding, _"And besides, it's not the first time wild animals flocked to me. It's happened since I was a little girl. And need I remind you that he found me first after I had settled in this forest."_

Logan turned away and smirked. _"Yeah, yeah… whatever you say, kid."_ He heard the girl huff behind him and shook his head. _"Alright, lets get goin'. I'm sure the others have food ready by now. The elf can't go long without it."_

Kagome yawned, more out of habit than an actual need of oxygen. _"If you carry me, can I sleep?"_ He didn't dignify her question with an answer, and the vampire smiled slightly behind his back. He put up a gruff attitude, but he seemed to be kind at heart. _"Alright, let's go."_

The journey through the forest was calm, and Kagome reveled in the last moments she would get to spend here. The air was cleaner than anywhere in Tokyo, and the undisturbed nature mimicked what she used to jump down a well to get to.

Thoughts of the well and her journey to the past set her emotions on a roller coaster, and she was glad her scent and mind were shielded. Happy times with everyone, sadness from the destruction Naraku caused, and pain of betrayal hung heavily over her. Instead of brushing it all to the side, like she had done for the past months, Kagome took it all in. She would experience it all one last time before letting it go.

As they were getting closer to the border of the forest where the jet was, Kagome took in an unneeded breath to calm her nerves before facing the others. Once they were outside the line of trees, Kagome set her _tanuki _friend down and let it follow along side her and behind Logan.

The X-Men were sitting around a fire, much like the night before, but there was sizzling on a pan held over the flames. Scott and Jean seemed to be flirting, and Kagome wondered if either of them were in a real relationship, or if they just messed with each other. Xavier sat quietly, his eyes closed in contemplation, and she tilted her head to the side slightly. If what Logan said was right, he had an absolutely brilliant mind – what was he thinking about? Kitty had her knees pulled up to her chest, acting as a pillow, and she tried catching a few more minutes of sleep.

Kurt looked up for his place watching the cooking bacon intently. "Ah! Wolverine! You're both just in time!"

Logan rolled his eyes and moved to sit beside Xavier. "Yeah, if we arrived any later, you would have eaten it all already." Ignoring the elf's protests, he looked up at his old friend. "Anything happen during the night?"

"Not much… except for a few goat-like animals popping out of the woods and Kitty not sleeping too well. Other than that, it was pretty uneventful but a relaxing night out, nonetheless." Xavier answered.

Wolverine raised a brow before taking a glance a where Kitty was. As the _Tanuki_ made its way to the Half-pint's side to catch a few more z's with her, "Is that why she's trying to sleep a little more?"

"Maybe… but it could be because she's not used to camping here in this type of forest, with it having so much tragic history…" Charles theorized, watching Kagome sit by the fire as Kurt continued to cook. "How was your night with our new friend? Or should I say friends?" he asked, glancing at the furry animal that came with them.

"Silent as the grave." He figured they didn't know that he meant that quite literally – if hadn't gotten to her as soon as he did, he didn't know if her breathing would start up again or not.

"Alright! The food is ready!" Kurt proclaimed happily. "Everyone, dig in!"

As Logan expected, the teenagers didn't hesitate to comply, though Kitty was admittedly slower about it than the others. The new girl made no move to touch the food though. _"Hey, kid, you gonna eat?"_

Kagome jolted at the sudden question, and she shook her head. _"No… after being out here so long… my stomach is a bit sensitive to real food now… I'll have to ease back into it."_

"_Then just eat a little of what you can. If you can't finish it, you can share it with your Tanuki friend." _

Nodding in understanding, Kagome picked up a little bread and ate what she could without spitting it up. Because of her being a vampire now, the taste of human food wasn't the same; just tasting almost like sand as soon as it touched her tongue. As she ate slowly, Kagome looked out to where the sun was just finishing its ascension from the east. Today would be her last time in seeing this kind of sunrise in Japan… she may as well savor it while it lasted.

Only easting a little over half of the bread she grabbed, Kagome called her Tanuki friend over to give him what she had left.

It didn't take long for the others to finish, and they began to pile into the X-Jet. Kagome took a little convincing to enter to giant hunk of metal. After spending so much time in the feudal era, her trust in modern technology had faded slightly… except for indoor plumbing.

Just as she was about to step onto the jet, she felt a tug on her pant leg. Look back, she saw her _Tanuki _friend have a hold of her pants in his teeth, like he was begging her not to go. The look in her animal friend's eyes made Kagome's unbeating heart sink.

From within the jet, Logan saw this and told Charles. The professor just smiled and said that it was okay for their new friend to bring her animal companion along. As Logan translated this to Kagome, Jean spoke, "Are you sure about this, Professor? I mean, a raccoon dog is a wild animal…"

"But from what I heard from Logan once, certain animals, like foxes or raccoon dogs can be kept as exotic pets. And to our new friend, the raccoon dog is more of a friend than a pet to her. So no harm is being done, Jean."

Jean was a little unsure of the decision until Scott spoke, "Come on, Jean. The Professor promised her that we would do what we can to help her feel comfortable with us. And if it means letting her bring along an animal friend then we'll let her."

After getting the new girl strapped in with the _Tanuki_ secure in her arms, Logan went to the controls and started firing up the engine, announcing, "Alright, guys, we're headed to Tokyo. And since there's not really any place to land there, we'll land in a small village just outside of it before we take a train into the city." Logan made sure to translate what he had just said into Japanese so the new kid could know what's going on.

Kagome nodded once he was finished speaking and smiled down at the excited creature in her arms. "Yoshi."

As if sensing his new name, Yoshi bumped his nose against her head affectionately.

/\/\/\

"So this is Tokyo…" Kurt gazed at everyone passing them by, his image inducer active and working properly. "This is a lot like New York!"

"Not quite, Elf. It's a bit bigger than New York with a lot more people. The city is so large, area-wise, that it has to be divided into districts." Logan answered as he stood next to the new girl, looking at a map to see which train they have to take to get to where she needed to go.

Kagome looked over the map with a calculated eye, ignoring the people around her who were staring while holding Yoshi in her arms. Finding the right train line they need to take, she got Logan's attention, _"From here, we'll have to take the Ginza Line to the Ginza Station. From there, my old home is not too far on foot." _

"_Alright, you go get the tickets while I tell the others."_ At her nod, Logan took Yoshi from her arms so she could go get the tickets they needed. "She figured out which way to go, so just follow us and don't get lost."

"And with that inspiring motivational speech, we follow the new girl."

The subway trip wasn't as long as they originally thought, and Kagome was pleased that there were no mishaps. Now, she had to put up with their questions along the way to the shrine; fortunately, since she didn't speak English, Logan took the brunt of it, and she almost felt bad for him. "The shrine was built a long time ago in honor of several legends surrounding the two landmarks there. And these are the stairs."

Kitty took one look at the stone stairs leading to the Higurashi Shrine and blanched. "You're, like, kidding me, right? There's an elevator or something close by, right?"

Kagome grinned slightly at the disapproving glance Logan gave the Shadowcat, and glanced up and down the street. _"Anou… Kurt-san can teleport Xavier-sensei up once the woman down there turns the corner."_

"Alright, Elf, get ready to teleport the Prof. to the top of the steps after that lady down the street turns that corner. We'll meet you two at the top." Logan relayed the message as he and the other kids followed the new girl.

As Kurt was told, he teleported Xavier to the top of the stairs after the woman turned a corner and looking around the area more to make sure he didn't get caught. Once at the top, Kurt was in awe of what was standing at the top of the steps. Unable to hold in his excitement, he called out to the others, "Guys, you've got to see this place! It's amazing!"

Kagome reached the top and smiled as she watched Kurt turn around in wonder at the shrine. She was silently grateful that nothing had changed in the past six months, despite the fact that it had been bought by some rich CEO; in fact, it looked like it was well taken care of. 'Thank Kami…'

The Goshinboku stood tall and strong, just like always, and the Bone-Eater's Well was fenced off but still resting peacefully beneath the well house, just like she left it. The house was off to the side, in all its pristine glory, with no trace that it had been abandoned.

Behind her, she could feel the others' awe fill the peaceful atmosphere. Logan simply stood still for a moment, and the vampire turned to see him breathing in the pure air. _"Ah… I forgot how nice Japanese shrines are…"_

"Just look at this tree!" Kurt stood in front of the Goshinboku, a large grin on his face. "This has to be one of the landmarks, yes?"

Logan sighed, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "No, Elf, those holy papers wrapped around it are there for decoration. Of course it's a landmark!"

Kagome left them all to laugh and enjoy the air, setting Yoshi on the ground, as she made her way to the supply shed off to the side.

Stepping over the fence, she opened the shoji door before walking down the steps before letting down the old rope ladder. As she was about to climb down it, Logan called out to, asking what she was doing. Kagome just gave him a raised brow before answering, _"An old heirloom of mine is hidden at the bottom of this well. I'm gonna go get it." _ And with that, she continued to climb down.

Finding the camouflaged box that held her old sword once she was at the bottom, Kagome undid the old seal she put on it. After the seal was broken, she opened it to find her treasured sword.

Reverently, she bowed to the weapon before picking it up. A last gift from the past. 'Okay, so I can't leave everything behind… Besides, it looks like I may need this in my new life.' The memory of Magneto was still fresh in her mind, and she knew that he wouldn't let one failure at gaining an ally stop him.

Stepping out of the shed, the miko blinked when she saw Kitty chasing Kurt around the shrine grounds. It seemed that those two would tease each other wherever they were. 'May as well get used to it.'

Now that she had her sword safely in her possession – away from the eyes of her new companions – Kagome moved on to getting her more personal possessions.

Logan followed her to the house with the Xavier not far behind.

After Kagome made it to the front door, she opened it and was met with an empty hall. No entry table or anything. Taking her shoes off out of habit, Kagome stepped up and looked into the living room to see it bare; no photos on the walls or even any furniture before seeing the same results with what was known as the dining area/kitchen.

'What did I expect…? After staging my own death, after kaa-san, Jii-chan, and Souta died, that everything would be left alone?'

The two adults behind her saw the change in her, not able to help feeling sorry for the girl. 'I take it that her family is gone, Logan?' Somehow, neither of them could bring themselves to speak aloud and break the solemn atmosphere suffocating the girl.

'Dunno, Charles. We didn't exactly talk about her past. I didn't want to touch on something painful.' Logan's sharp eyes followed the girl's movements as she traced the walls along her way to the stairs. 'This place obviously holds a lot of memories for her, though.'

Xavier nodded silently, letting their new recruit wander up the stairs alone. 'Let us just hope that we can provide new, happier memories for her.'

Kagome easily slipped into her old room, taking in the barren setting. Her bed was gone, along with her desk and dresser. 'Well, at least this way I can find that loose floor board more easily!' Her attempt at optimism failed, and she knelt on the floor where her bed used to be.

Lifting the tatami mat in the corner of where the head of her bed was, Kagome put the mat aside and started looking for the loose board she kept a box in.

In that box was not only her small treasured items but it was also where she kept her savings since she had yet to get herself a bank account. The money she saved was from all the money given to her on her last birthdays and holiday and New Year money. It was enough to let her have a weekend trip to a nice Onsen Resort for a small hand-full of people.

Finding the loose board, Kagome lifted it opened before setting it to the side and lifting out a metal money box. Unlatching the lid, she opened the small metal chest to find her savings and her treasured items; simple photos of her late father, her father's old shades, and some small trinkets from hairpins to jewelry she had since she was a little girl.

Picking up her father's shades, Kagome remembered how he always wore them in public because he was born blind. But despite his handicap, he was a good martial artist who relied on his ears and other senses. He was her inspiration from long ago as she was growing up. She also remembered how he always told her that no matter how different everyone was, they'll always be one in the same in the end.

'His philosophy especially applies to now, what with mutants and all…' Kagome sighed and carefully set the glasses on top of her head, where she could easily access them if the sun ever got too bright for her.

The vampire tucked the money away into her pocket, along with a few of the more 'grown-up' jewelry and her favorite picture of her father. She gingerly returned the moneybox and the rest of its contents into the floor and hid it again. She was going to live forever, and if she left something here, it would at least give her a reason to come back to this place someday, even if she didn't know when that someday would be.

With one last look at the room she had lived in the first sixteen years of her life, Kagome shut the door. Standing there unmoving, she contemplated what that simple action symbolized. She was closing the door on her past, and once she was able to pay her respects to it, she'd be able to leave it behind.

The miko vampire tried to decide whether or not that thought was a happy one as she glided down the stairs, back to her future. She paused in the living room to regard Logan and Xavier, the latter smiling at her comfortingly.

With a soft smile of her own, Kagome decided that, this once, leaving behind the past sounded pretty good.

/\/\/\

After Jean was done taking snapshots of her old family shrine and Kitty found Yoshi, Kagome led everyone away from the shrine and to a local Flower Shop. No one questioned why she was there but Xavier had a theory, if the empty house was anything to go by, but he had kept his thoughts to himself.

They all agreed to wait outside while Kagome did her business; Kitty holding Yoshi as Logan kept an eye on the girl inside and Jean and Scott looked at the variety of blossoms that were displayed outside the shop.

Inside, Kagome went to the front counter and tapped the bell for assistance. Once an employee came to assist her, she asked, _"Excuse me, can I have a bouquet custom arranged?" _

The young male employee smiled and answered as he took out a notepad, _"Why yes. And what flowers would you like to have in the bouquet?" _

"_I would like there to be… some Dark crimson Roses… Pink carnations… a little Baby's Breath… and some ferns."_ Kagome chose these certain flora for good reason.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome walked out of the flower shop with a moderate sized bouquet held gently in her hands. Jean commented on the beauty of it, and Kitty smacked Kurt upside the head when he said, "But they're just flowers…" Logan decided not to translate that comment.

"_We have a short walk back to the station, and then we need to get on Yamanote Line to Komagome."_ Logan bought the tickets this time, so she wouldn't have to let go of the flowers, and they once again stepped onto the subway.

On the other side of the car, Kagome glimpsed the three old friends she used to have back in Junior High, before the Feudal Era. She didn't worry about them recognizing her too much – if they did, she could simply place the suggestion in their heads that they were mistaken – but she did glance at them, how happy they still were, as the train rolled on. She remembered them sobbing at her funeral, so she was glad they managed to move on.

Now… The train slowed sharply at a stop about three stops before Komagome, and Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka stepped off laughing. Kagome smiled faintly, ignoring Logan's questioning gaze, and closed her eyes. Now it was her turn to move on.

Once they had made it to Komagome, they stepped off and Kagome took the familiar route to the address of Komagome 5-chrome, 5-1… to Somei Cemetery.

From behind her, Kurt spoke, "where are we going next?"

"Don't know, Elf. Let's just follow and we'll know soon enough." Logan answered, keeping eye on where the new girl was going.

A sinking feeling filled Xavier's stomach as he watched the girl continue down the sidewalk, toward the entrance to a large cemetery. "Everyone, I think it would be best if most of us stayed behind, and let her say goodbye in peace. Logan…"

"Got it, Chuck." Logan sighed as he walked more quickly to catch up to the new girl. "I hate sappy moments like this…"

Kagome felt the others stop just inside the cemetery entrance. Kurt exclaimed something rather loudly, and she glanced back to see him waving his arms, an awestruck look on his face. _"Elf is ranting about how big this place is."_

The vampire looked up to Logan, who stood patiently beside her. _"Yes, well, it isn't as big as some of the more well known ones…"_

After picking up the things she needed to clean her family tombstone, Logan walked with her along the stone path along the many family graves. Looking at them all, Logan had to admit that the cemeteries in Asia were more relaxing and tranquil than the ones in America and Europe.

Seeing the kid come to a stop at a tombstone set under a Sakura tree, he watched her clean up one tombstone of leaves and such. After pouring water on it from the top, she lit two sticks on incense before setting the flowers in front of the grave and kneeled with her hands together in a prayer position. Logan stayed quiet, giving her time to herself.

Outside the cemetery, Kitty was sitting on the ground with Kagome's _Tanuki_, Yoshi lying in her lap while Kurt was looking all over the cemetery. Scott was standing next to Xavier while Jean was taking pictures of the place.

"Say Professor… what do you think happened? In that girl's past, I mean…" Scott asked.

After a short pause, Charles answered, "I'm not certain Scott… but there's a chance she lost her family sometime before she settled in that forest. And during the span of time she was there, her home must've been cleared out…"

Kitty looked up and asked, "But wouldn't they, like, be looking for her rather than clearing out her home of everything?"

"Not if they believed her to have disappeared or moved away without telling anybody." Xavier set his head on his hands, thinking. "It's difficult to say since I cannot access her mind."

"Well, whatever happened to her, I'd say she's pretty much completely alone." Kitty let Yoshi play with her hands before looking back up at them. "I mean, the bouquet she had pretty much says it all. 'Mourning, I'll never forget you, deep love, and sincerity'. If it's for her family, she's got no one else."

Jean looked up. "That's what those flowers mean?"

Kitty nodded. "Yeah. Back at my old school, we had an essay on flower meanings in English class, and everything in her bouquet was on there."

Scott sighed, feeling a bit sorry for the girl but also related to her since he knew what it was like to not have a family, since he lost his parents in a plane crash and had thought he had lost his brother as well. But still… she had no one while he still had his brother. He was brought out of his thoughts when Xavier spoke again, "Still, all we can do now is help her get through this and show her that she has a new home and people who can be there for her."

Back at the tombstone, Kagome finished her praying and spoke, catching Logan's attention, _"About a month before I went to Aokigahara, my family died in an accident… and it took place about a year after I came home from my last camping trip of sorts. I couldn't stay at home anymore because of the memories… and since I didn't want anyone finding out that I wasn't really human… I kinda staged my own death…" _

Logan looked from the kneeling girl up to the names carved into the stone. _"You're Higurashi Kagome?"_

Kagome smiled sadly, her hand reaching up to trace the name 'Higurashi Souta,' her younger brother. _"Hai… I couldn't live there without them… and I had nothing else, so… I figured it would be best if I disappeared, but… I was too much of a coward to really die…"_ She didn't need to tell him that she was already dead and therefore couldn't die again.

Logan frowned at her dark turn of thought and placed a hand on her shoulder. _"Well, we're happy that you didn't really kill yourself."_ When she looked back up at him, she saw the comforting smile he had. _"If you can't stay here without them, we'll give you a new home and a new life. Hell, we could get you a new name if you wanted."_

"_It's okay. I'm fine with my own name… and I don't know anyone in America so there's no worry about someone looking for me and finding me still alive. Don't get me wrong, I want to start over… but I can't change my name."_

"_I understand." _Logan found it amazing that despite the girl was really fragile, she was really trying to move on and start over. After saying goodbye to her family, she'll most likely go with them back to Bayville, New York. And since she looked no older than Scott or Jean, she could go to school with them and maybe finish her education.

'But first, I'll have to help her learn English…' he thought after Kagome told him that she was done saying her goodbyes. Once he helped her up from the ground, he rested a comforting arm around her shoulders and walked with her down the path they came to enter the cemetery.

Xavier looked up as he sensed Logan returning, and smiled once the two came in sight. "Well, I assume that everything is taken care of?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, we're done here. Listen up, everyone, this is Kagome Higurashi, currently unknown amount of powers, but the ones she is aware, she's good with. _Welcome to the X-men_."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed and hope you leave some nice reviews. I also hope things aren't going a little too fast with Kagome joining the X-men.

Anyways, again, hope you guys enjoy and leave some nice reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Wolverine and the X-Men. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: Okay, here's chapter 3 of Vampire of The X-men.

This chapter is not only dedicated to S.T. Nickolian, wishing her luck in College but also to the men and women of the U.S. military and in memoriam to the tragedy of 9/11.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

_**Chapter Three **_

During the flight, Kagome rested her eyes but took in some unnecessary breaths so she wouldn't alarm Logan again like she did that morning. Because of time differences, it got dark real quick as they flew to the Institute in America. She then heard Logan speak, _"Wake up, kid. We'll be landing shortly so buckle up." _

Calmly opening her eyes, Kagome looked around before looking outside and seeing they were heading toward a waterfall but did as Logan said and buckled up and held Yoshi to her.

A large rock parting the water lifted, revealing a cavern with a landing pad. Yoshi sniffed at the glass, trying to see what was inside. Kagome giggled softly and pat his head.

At the controls, Logan eased the jet into the space with practiced ease, and Kagome marveled at the interior. Steel beams held up the cave, and technology she had never imagined was everywhere. _"S-Sugoi…"_

Once the jet was powered down, the vampire followed everyone else's lead by unbuckling her seatbelt and walking down the ramp. On the floor, there were two more… people…

A beautiful woman, most likely African American, and with white hair that reminded Kagome of Sesshomaru, and stunning blue eyes. Closing her own eyes for a moment, Kagome felt the power coursing through her like both a raging storm, and a calm breeze. Contradicting, but that made her even more beautiful.

The other, a man, seemed to be more animal than man. With the skeletal and muscle structure of an ape, he stood on both his feet and knuckles, and he had a lot of bluish fur, much longer than Kurt's. His aura was conflicted, with a deep peace overlaying a small bit of animal madness. Kagome knew immediately that, to gain the amount of control he had, he had a harsh battle with the animal in him.

"Welcome back, everyone. I see you've brought back a new recruit?" Hank McCoy, a.k.a. Beast spoke, taking notice of a new face come out of the X-Jet behind Wolverine. In her arms was a raccoon dog that looked around curiously, much like its owner.

"Yes, Hank. This is Kagome Higurashi. She was the presence I had sense within Aokigahara in Japan." Xavier smiled kindly, turning his wheelchair to face Kagome and Logan, who now stood at her side. "Logan, if you would, please."

"Yeah, yeah… _Kagome, this is McCoy Hank; a former high school teacher who now works here at the institute. Beside him is Monroe Ororo, another instructor here. You can guess what Hank's powers are, and we call him Beast, but Ororo has the powers of winds 'nd such, giving her control over the weather so we call her Storm. Back in Africa she was considered a goddess." Logan_ pointed at each as he spoke then looked down at her to see if she had any questions.

Kagome smiled a bit shyly and bowed to them both, glancing up at their shocked faces. _"Pleasure to meet you."_

Wolverine translated for them, and Storm smiled back at her. "Tell her that the pleasure is all ours, Logan, and she has amazing manners."

Beast brought a hand up to cup his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, the pleasure is ours… If I remember correctly, bowing is the standard greeting in Japan. I wonder what else is normal… I'll need to do some research."

Logan rolled his eyes slightly, knowing that this would cause Hank to learn everything he could about Japan and Japanese until he could recite Shakespeare in the Asian language.

"And who might her little animal friend be?" Storm asked, taking notice of the raccoon-like animal in Kagome's arms.

"That would be Yoshi; a raccoon dog that's taken to her since she settled in Aokigahara." Logan answered as Kagome set her animal friend on the ground, letting the _Tanuki_ make its way to Storm and Beast, taking in both of their scents.

With a smile, Storm kneeled slowly so she wouldn't startle it but was surprised when it started to try climbing onto her lap. Once Logan told her that Yoshi wouldn't bite, she went ahead and picked him up. "Well, isn't he a friendly one?" Storm laughed as Yoshi sniffed at her face.

Kagome giggled at Yoshi's antics, jumping slightly when Logan placed a hand on the small of her back. _"Come on, we'll show you to a room, borrow some clothes from one of the other girls, then meet in the Professor's office to decide what we should do until we've taught you English well enough to go to school."_

"_School?"_ Part of her was indignant at the idea of returning to a place she was too old for, despite her young appearance, but… Excitement sparked in her eyes at Logan's nod. The other part of her was thrilled that she would be able to finish the experience the Feudal Era didn't give her a chance to have.

The room that was prepared for her was big, much bigger than her old room. The bed was a bit bigger than her old bed too, from what she remembered. Everything else was simple but very nice with a closet, vanity dresser, and small nightstand next to the bed.

Kagome walked around, taking in the calm and homey feel of the room before making her way to the glass doors with its balcony. Opening the glass doors, Kagome was met with beautiful night view of the ocean and nice cool sea scented breeze.

"_It's not much and it only a guest room but it can be yours if you want. And we could help you get some necessities once you're settled in." _Logan said after he watched her walk around the room before she went to the balcony.

Kagome then turned to him, _"Oh, this is fine. Arigato." _

"_Alright, then. Let's go find someone who can lend you some clothes." _Kagome nodded, skipping a little to catch up to him_. "From looking between you, Half-pint, and Jean, I can tell that neither of them are going to have clothes that fit you, so we'll just check down the rooms as we go."_

By the time they reached the last room of the hallway, Kagome had to repress her smile at seeing Logan so frustrated. She had met various mutants, including some of the younger students named Wolfsbane and Jubilee, but none of them had clothes that would fit her. Now, Logan had to calm his breathing – though it did nothing for his perpetual scowl – before he knocked on the last door.

When the slab of wood opened up, Kagome blinked at the girl's appearance. Heavy, dark lipstick colored her lips, and purple eye shadow covered his eyelids. A sheer green shirt over a black tank top and a stylish skirt and leggings, along with a pair of gloves, hid most of her skin, leaving only her face bare. "Logan? What is it?"

"Rogue, this is Kagome, the new recruit. She didn't have anything to bring with her, so we're tryin' ta find some clothes. Do you think you have anything that would fit her?" Logan tried to sound calmer, but judging from the way Rogue's eyes widened at his tone, it didn't work. "Oh, yeah…_ Kagome, this is Rogue, she has the power to absorb the powers, memories, and life force of anyone she touches."_

The vampire's eyes widened, and she had to force herself not to step back. _"S-Sugoi…"_ She couldn't let this girl touch her… She wasn't too sure if Rogue's power would work on her yet, but the risk was way too high… There were some memories that she would rather not dig up anymore than necessary. _"Pleasure to meet you, Rogue."_

Logan translated the greeting absently, but kept his narrowed eyes on Kagome. If he wasn't mistaken, he'd caught streak of fear in her eyes. "Alright, let's see what ya got."

"Alright, just come on in. You'll have to tell her that I don't have anything colorful so she'll have to make due." Rogue answered as she made her way to her closet, looking through her wardrobe and taking out things that might fit the new girl, but by the look of the girl's current clothes, color might not be a problem.

'Still, better to be safe than sorry…'

After Logan translated what was said to Kagome, the vampire miko said that it was all right if Rogue didn't have anything colorful. Through the time they were in Rogue and Kitty's room, Rogue had set out two outfits that Kagome could borrow. One was a dark red, long bell sleeved peasant shirt with black ribbon tied in a bow, under the bust line and a pair of black jeans. And the second outfit was Goth punk with a sheer black lace shirt paired with a dark sapphire corset, and a leather knee-length skirt and leggings.

'Not exactly the grand wardrobe I had back in Sesshomaru's palace, but this is nice. Kind of fitting for a modern vampire, actually.' Kagome smiled brightly in thanks to Rogue then let Logan take her back to her room. _"So we should meet with Xavier-sensei now?"_

Logan frowned slightly before stopping at a closet. _"We'll get you washed up beforehand, but yeah, that's what's next." _He pulled down soap, shampoo, a washcloth and a towel for her and waved to the bathroom across the hall. _"It's pretty much a community bathroom, but all these kids are pretty clean, so you should have nothing to worry about."_

Wolverine blinked as he saw her snatch the items from him, dump the second outfit into his arms, and dash into the bathroom. 'Well, if I knew a bath would make her that happy, I would've told her about it a long time ago…'

/\/\/\

Once in the bathroom, Kagome wasted no time in starting the shower. After setting her money, trinkets, photos, her grandfather's Rosary, and her father's shades on the countertop, she shed her clothes and nimbly stepped into the shower.

The feel of the hot water hitting her cold skin was a welcoming sensation that Kagome missed a lot. Dunking her head under the showerhead, she began to wet her hair and went to cleaning herself from head to toe.

After finishing by rinsing all the soapsuds off, Kagome shut the shower off and reached for a towel. But just as she was about to pick it up, she sharply turned her head toward the door as it opened.

A dark-skinned boy with dark brown hair yawned as he stood in the doorway. "Finally, the training was perfect and now I can—" Kagome felt the shock spike in his aura as he got a full view of her backside. "W-W-W-Who are—aiya!"

"_Get out!"_ Embarrassment rolled through her, as well as flashbacks to several baths in the hot springs of the Sengoku Jidai and a certain peeping monk. _"Hentai!"_

The shadows in the room whipped around her harshly, blocking her from his stunned view, before they shot towards him, pushing him out of the room and into the wall across from the bathroom. The boy just slid down the wall and stared at the black tendrils retracting into the room before they slammed the door shut. "Wh-What just happened...?"

Kagome fumed behind the door, quickly wrapping the towel around her and staring into the mirror. Her face wasn't as flushed as she would have liked – from the water or the embarrassment – and she cursed softly under her breath… 'I'm going to need to feed again soon… Damn it, it shouldn't be this soon!'

Perhaps the excitement and travel made her energy deplete… 'Or that last guy just had rotten blood…' With a resigned sigh, Kagome turned to dress.

The shirt had a small cut at the collar, and, after wrapping it around her neck three times, the end of her Grandfather's rosary settled perfectly at her collarbone. Luckily, her jeans' pockets had enough room for the rest of her memorabilia, and Kagome set her father's glasses on top of her wet hair. Gathering up her filthy clothes, Kagome gathered up her courage as well and peeked into the hallway.

Seeing that the boy wasn't there anymore, Kagome took this chance to quickly get to her room before looking for Logan to meet the Professor. And since she hadn't really gotten a tour of the manor yet, Kagome thought it best to search for Logan by his scent.

Finally catching it, Kagome followed it down a few halls and to what looked like the garage, by the smell of oil and gas and the vehicles parked. Logan stood over a motorcycle with a cloth in his hand, wiping the shiny metal of any dust. The miko stopped for a moment and admired how diligently he took care of the bike.

"_Anou… Logan?"_ He looked over his shoulders at her, and she felt what little heat available rise to her cheeks as he gave her appearance a once-over. _"Should we go to see Xavier-sensei now?"_

Logan snapped out of whatever daze he was sure his bike caused and straightened. _"Yeah… yeah, let's go."_ He carefully set the cloth on the seat of his bike and turned to follow her. He had to admit, only in the relative safety of his mind, that Rogue's clothes looked good on her.

They arrived at Charles's office a few moments later, and Logan opened the door without knocking. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Ororo playing with Yoshi on the floor. 'Well, that's not a position you see her in everyday.'

The room's occupants, including Charles, Hank, and Storm, looked up and smiled kindly when Logan let Kagome enter the room.

After Logan translated Xavier's request for Kagome to have a seat, they all went down to business. From what Logan translated for her, they were asking about her powers; what she can do (other than what they had seen), how she was able to block Charles' telepathy, and all.

Her answers were simple and short as Logan translated, "She says that her powers are controlling shadows, manipulating her energy – like how we had seen when Magneto tried getting her to his side – into whips, strings, and any other types of weapons. She also has the ability to give subconscious suggestions but she only uses it to help her not get caught by those who believe her to be dead and to make the people she's helped fall asleep. For anything else, she has some superior strength, some speed, very sensitive hearing and sense of smell, as well as sensitive eyesight during the day."

"Sensitive how?" Hank asked curiously.

Turning to Kagome, Logan translated the question. Getting her answer, he translated to them, "She says that her eyes are sensitive to light. If the sun's too bright then it irritates her eyes and she can sometimes be momentarily blinded. But they work much better at night and in the dark."

"So she's nocturnal?" Storm asked, letting Yoshi crawl into her lap. "That's not too unusual, I suppose…"

"No, it's not, and easily overcome if necessary." Xavier folded his hands together and stared at his desk in thought. "Should we need for her schooling, we can say she has a less severe case of the same eye condition as Scott and must wear glasses when necessary."

Once Logan retold the discussion in Japanese, Kagome nodded in agreement. Xavier smiled, glad that they had that settled. "Very well, Hank, you wrote that down?"

Off to the side, Beast sat comfortably with a notepad in his hands. "Of course, Charles." Kagome guessed that he enjoyed this because it reminded him slightly of his days teaching at the high school.

"Now then," Xavier looked back over to Kagome. "We need to figure out the extent of her previous schooling and where to put her once we've succeeded in teaching her English."

When Logan translated that last part, Kagome winced with a hiss that caught everyone's attention as she sheepishly scratched her cheek and avoided eye contact.

"_Kid… how far DID you get in school?" _came Logan's voice, making Kagome wince more.

Giving a nervous chuckle, she answered, _"I… didn't go that far…" _

"_How far?" _

"_High School… 2__nd__ year… But before that, I barely managed to get accepted into a high school because of my grades in my last year of Junior High." _Kagome answered before thinking, 'and no thanks to Inuyasha in dragging me to the past because his '_Precious' _Kikyo couldn't sense the jewel anymore.'

Logan released a low whistle and answered the others' questioning gazes with her response. Xavier's brows rose slightly, and Ororo smiled sympathetically. Beast sighed a little bit with a smirk. "Well, it's not like we don't have other students who don't have the highest grades; just look at Bobby."

Logan scowled slightly, and Kagome shifted in her seat a little bit. _"It's not… that I don't want to learn, it's just… There were so many things happening at the time that… I didn't get to give my studies the attention they needed…"_

Wolverine translated, and Xavier nodded in satisfaction. "Well, then, if she's truly willing to learn, we should have her caught up with Rogue in no time, since she's also a second year. If necessary, I'm sure Scott would be willing to help tutor her."

"Yeah, but don't forget, Chuck, that he'd have to tutor her through me, an' I don't feel like learning physics or whatever she's going to need." Logan narrowed his eyes at the professor, though Kagome could feel no threat behind it, though she wondered what he said.

Xavier smiled slightly at his old friend's behavior and raised his hands in defeat. "Yes, I would imagine so, Logan, but that means you will need to teach her English as fast as possible."

"That alone could take _months_, Chuck. I'm tellin' ya, we need to take it slow with this one. Plus the fact that she's considered dead, we need to make up all her official documents." Logan sighed, setting a hand on Kagome's head when she shifted nervously again. "This is goin' ta take time."

"What do you mean, Logan? Was she abandoned?" Storm asked worriedly, now acknowledging that they've said this twice now.

"It's not like that, Storm. After her family died, the kid's managed to stage her death somehow so that no one could find out about her mutation and all. And so that no one would find her or even recognize her, she fled to Aokigahara. From there, that's how she met Yoshi." Logan answered as Yoshi made his way to Kagome.

Beast looked thoughtful for a moment as he watched Yoshi get picked up by Kagome before he suggested, "Rather than having Logan translate everything while Scott tutors Kagome, why don't I learn some Japanese and help with her studies so she can catch up with Rogue?"

Logan translated, and Kagome smiled thankfully to Hank as she nodded, while Wolverine muttered beneath his breath, "Who knows how long that'll take…"

Xavier smiled good-naturedly at Logan's comment and looked up. "Now, to get Kagome completely settled, why don't we have some of the others take her shopping in a few days, to make her room more comfortable for herself?"

Logan glared. "I ain't goin' shoppin' with a bunch of girls, Charles."

"Oh, don't worry, Logan. You won't be alone with them. Evan, Scott, and Kurt will be there as well. And I'm sure Ororo would like to go also to offer some grown up company." Charles offered, with a smile on his face.

/\/\/\

"I can't believe I was talked into this…" Logan muttered to himself as he watched some of the girls, minus Rogue, pick out clothes for Kagome and almost trying to dress her like a doll.

"Hey, man. We were brought into this too so you wouldn't suffer alone." Evan said, slightly irritated that he was pulled along.

Logan sulked a bit, Rogue watching disinterestedly at his side, as he watched Jean, Kitty, Amara, and, somehow, Tabby ran around the store, grabbing clothes, shoving them at Kagome, and pushing her into the fitting room time and time again, each outfit more ridiculous than the last. "This is insane…"

Scott, Kurt, and Bobby watched them as well, trying to hold in laughter, while Evan looked longingly at the sports store down the way. Across the mall's hallway, Ororo and Rahne were browsing a pet supply store looking for food, toys, and clothes for Yoshi, as ridiculous as that sounded. "I shouldn't 'a come…"

"Aw, cheer up, Logan!" Scott grinned. "At least it looks like Kagome is having fun."

Wolverine took one look at the girl's face before turning back to Scott. "You sure those glasses ain't impairin' your vision?"

"The girl looks miserable, Scott! And she almost looks like she going to collapse under all the clothes they keep piling on her." Kurt pointed out, feeling sorry for the girl. It's not that he minded the shopping but seeing Kagome get almost buried under all those clothes… the sight was almost too painful to bear.

Ororo and Rahne soon came with two bags of dog toys and other dog goods for Yoshi; with the goods, was a book on Raccoon Dog care. "So how's the clothing shopping going for Kagome?" The older woman asked as Rahne looked through the bags to see if everything on the receipt was there.

Rogue sighed, "It almost looks like torture for her with how they're all piling clothes into her arms." Sure, Rogue came along to help but with how the other girls were acting with the styles that the new girl didn't seem interested in, it seemed best to stay out of the way. Although it might take a while for them to realize that their new friend looked more like the type to be into the simpler outfits…

"So what did you guys get for Yoshi?" Logan asked.

"Just a few simple toys, some shampoo, and some food for him. We couldn't find anything that would be cute for him to wear. As for Kagome, we got her a book on Care for Raccoon Dogs." Rahne answered with her Scottish accent.

Bobby then started laughing, "Don't look now, but it looks like Jean's gonna try dressing her in something that's more fitting for a porcelain doll."

All there attention was turned back to the store to see Jean pick up something frilly and _pink_. Logan glanced over at Kagome to see her eyes wide with horror, and she started backing away from the approaching Jean. "This ain't gonna end well…"

Kagome turned to run out of the store to get away from the determined redhead. _"I am _not_ wearing that! Nuh-uh! No way in hell!" _She heard Logan snort in laughter at her language but she didn't care. No way in her undead life was she going to put up with this anymore – she wouldn't be able to breathe in whatever Jean had, let alone fight if necessary!

"Alright, that does it!" Everyone jumped at Rogue's sudden exclamation, and she caught Kagome's hand as she tried to pass her. "Come on, we're goin' someplace with better clothes than this."

Kagome sighed in relief as Rogue dragged her away from a protesting Jean and Kitty, though Tabby, who she had only just met, was dragging Amara, much like Rogue was dragging her, after them and into a much darker looking store. "Alright, Hot Topic! We can start some real shopping here!" Tabitha threw her arms in the air and began to dance slightly to the pounding music in the store.

From the outside, the guys thought that the place was pretty dark but when Kitty dared to venture inside after Rogue led Kagome inside, she lit out a surprised 'oh!' before heading back out and telling the others, "Hey guys! The stuff in here isn't so bad! Most of it is actually nice!"

Some of the others seemed a little doubtful before Tabby spoke, "Come on, guys! This place is REALLY good with merchandise and clothes! Little Kaggy's gonna have a nice wardrobe once we're done here!"

Inside the shop, next to Rogue looking through the rack full of pants, Kagome turned her attention to the front when she heard Tabby butcher her name a little. But her attention was turned back to Rogue when she found a pair of pants that might fit the Asian vampire.

The black material would be tight across her thighs with a single, small, silver chain hanging from one side to the back. Kagome smiled thankfully at Rogue, grateful for something simple and practical. Once she tried that pair on, the other girl pulled out multiple pairs with the same basic style and nothing extravagant, then moved on to tops that matched easily.

Kagome accepted several plain T-shirts, all with a darker color tone, and some longer-sleeved shirts to add to the pile. Tabby took one look at her sizes and waltzed around the store grabbing some more risqué garments that Kagome didn't really want to buy, but knew they would simply because Tabitha said so.

She'd admit that the intimates were pretty and sexy but… most of it looked like something you would buy to please your boyfriend or lover.

'I'd rather prefer the panties and bras you can find in a department store. At least those are simple enough.' Kagome thought as Boom-Boom picked out another pair of hot pants that had a skull print on them and piled it on the clothes she already had in her arms.

Once the girls thought that Kagome had enough outfits to last her for a while, Tabitha led her to the fitting room to try on the outfits (minus the intimates).

As the guys were looking around the store, Logan stood off to the side with Ororo.

Storm then gave a smile, "Now it looks like Kagome is enjoying her self."

"Yeah, much better than the last store. And I'm surprised at how well she and Rogue get along." He answered as Kagome came out of the fitting room in a tank top with a detailed Trick Shadow Fairy design on the front and a pair of black skinny pants that had two skull chains.

"Yes, despite the language barrier being very obvious. Kagome might very well fit in, even though you may have your work cut out for you in teaching her English and Hank learning Japanese to help her catch up with Rogue in school." Storm said as she tried to keep from laughing when Tabitha brought out a red and black bustier with a matching thong and Kagome gave the girl a look that easily said 'are you crazy?'.

Walking up to Logan once Kitty and Jean were too caught up in the styles of the store, Scott asked, "So when will the Professor like for me to start tutoring Kagome?"

"Once Hank learns some Japanese and Kagome gets some English in so that I don't have to translate everything you have to tell her while learning whatever you're gonna help her with in the process. And I don't know how long it will take Kagome to learn English, so it may take a few months depending how fast she learns. It's the same with Hank…" Logan answered before he hollered to Tabitha not to pick out any intimates for Kagome.

After a little protesting, Tabitha put back the intimates where she found them before saying, "It's all right! We can find cheaper ones at a clearance sale at a department store."

Jean then walked up to the adults and asked, "Did the Professor say when he'd like to start Kagome's training?"

"Not yet because he wants her to settle in a bit more before we want to get a gauge in how well she can control her powers. At the earliest… we might start when she makes her room her own with whatever décor she'd like to get for it."

At Logan's answer, Jean nodded before looking to where the new recruit and Rogue were gathering and/or putting back what clothes they tried on and going to the cashier.

The teen telepath was still unnerved at the control of Kagome's power when she used them against Magneto and how she had sent him to Antarctica with just the use of Shadows. To her, Kagome could be very dangerous when forced to protect herself and with the fact that she and Professor Xavier couldn't read her mind… Jean didn't know if Kagome could be working for Magneto or Mystique secretly.

'… No, not for Magneto. Logan said that she was really upset when Magneto even suggested a war with the humans.' Jean thought as Rogue helped Kagome with the bags full of clothes.

The vampire only bought a few outfits that were simple but were nice for casual outings and for around the mansion with one that was a little fancy with a Tulle corset that was black and white and a black ankle-length skirt with slits on either side that reached just above mid-thigh.

It seemed that the cashier was doing his best to flirt with Kagome and threw in a free keychain that was of pink lips and vampire teeth.

Once the clothes shopping was done, Ororo suggested they go to a store they can find bedroom décor for Kagome.

Kagome stared at the large 'BED, BATH, AND BEYOND' sign above the store Rogue directed her to, and turned to Logan for a translation. _"Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Supposedly you can get anything you need for home in this store_." He shrugged. _"We should be able to get you things for your room here." _

The three of them bypassed everything in the kitchen area and moved to the 'bed' part of the store, and Kagome bit her lip as she looked around her. She was supposed to pick out everything she needed for her room, no matter what she did, it wouldn't make up for the room she had back at the shrine, where she could come in and simply crash after a hard month in the Feudal Era.

Kagome gave herself a hard mental shake. 'It's in the past. I'll make this room better than that one – pink isn't my color anymore anyway.'

With Ororo's help, she chose sheets and a matching bedspread that looked like an ancient Japanese painting, and she bought a bamboo plant to put in her room.

Her room already had an alarm clock and all so she didn't have to worry about things like that. But remembering her photos of her family and her father, Kagome started looking through the picture frames that might fit her photos. She soon found a small one for her father's photo that was flat and a metallic black with detailed blue lilies painted on it and one for her last family photo that had phoenixes on it.

'It really goes with the bedspread…' She thought.

Meanwhile, Scott looked at the only two bags from the clothes shopping and looked at the stuff Kagome picked for her room before Bobby spoke, "Well, at least she's a light shopper."

/\/\/\

Kagome fell on top of her newly made bed, closing her eyes. The shopping excursion had gone relatively well – barring the frilly Lolita-thing Rogue saved her from, that is. Now though…

Now she needed to feed.

The vampire sighed, sitting back up and letting her eyes, now bordering on a deep violet from hunger, open up. The others were settling down for bed, and if she remembered right, Logan's room was on a complete different floor than hers, which meant she would be able to sneak out fairly easily, though she would have to find a way to keep the two telepaths here from sensing her 'strange presence' leaving the house. 'I better think of it quick, though… I don't want to feed from the people I'll be living and working with from now on without their permission – I'd feel way too guilty.'

Kagome took a last deep breath before she stopped her breathing completely, letting all the sounds of the mansion move through her ears harmoniously.

Rogue and Kitty argued playfully before they settled down to sleep, and Kurt teleported to the kitchen for a snack before he did the same.

Scott bid Jean goodnight and moved down the hall to his room, and Bobby flirted with Jubilee and Amara before getting kicked into his own room.

Logan spoke with Xavier for a moment before the two of them returned to their own rooms, and Storm and Beast were already in bed.

Evan was sneaking out himself, his skateboard in hand, and Yoshi was wandering the halls like the happiest _tanuki_ in the world.

'So far so good… Although, I'll have to get back before or after Evan-kun does. And I better make this quick too before the pains start getting bad.' Kagome thought as she went to where her sword was displayed and let her energy seep into the blade.

This way, she could mask her presence and when she leaves, the sword can act as a decoy of sorts. Once she was done, Kagome set her bed to make it look like she's under the covers before opening her glass doors and silently jumping off the balcony and swiftly leaving the property.

'Now… where can I find someone I can feed from…?' she thought after jumping over the main gate. 'Somebody completely random, or… should I sit and wait for anyone to pass by?'

Kagome wandered down the streets, sticking to the shadows to keep anyone from seeing her. The normal blue of her eyes, already tainted to purple, bled from the irises, leaving only a bloody crimson.

'Bayville' seemed like a relatively quiet town, but that was only because mutants were trying to hide – she could sense several in the sewers. 'How to find a decent meal in a nice place like this…'

"Garbage, all of it… stupid whore…" The vampire blinked as she looked up to the gruff voice, vaguely reminding her of Logan. Long, dirty blonde hair fell down to the large man's shoulder, and black clawed-fingers pulled the large trench coat hiding his more…battle-ready outfit closer to his face.

Kagome tilted her head slightly, unconsciously coming to stand under a streetlight in his path. 'He has… a very animalistic scent…' A predatory smirk graced her lips as she leaned against the pole, waiting for him. 'He'll do for tonight.'

Victor Creed, a.k.a. Sabertooth growled lowly as he headed back to his new 'employer's' base after a nice night with a random female he paid off. Hopefully, Wolverine wouldn't catch his scent until he was long gone or he'd be dead meat.

"_Konban-wa." _Sabertooth snarled instantly and fell into a crouch, trying to scent out whoever spoke to him. Not catching anything, he narrowed his eyes at the giggled echoing through the street.

His eyes darted up to the girl leaning casually against a light pole, a coy smirk on her lips and her red eyes flaring slightly under the light. _"Who are you?"_

Victor scowled as she laughed again, saying something in a language he didn't understand, and tried to find her scent again. It simply wasn't there…

Despite that he couldn't detect her scent; he had to admit that even though she looked young and looked real small, she had one hell of a body; one much better than the prostitute he paid off. Not an ounce of fat on her – just toned muscle with very nice slim curves. Her dressing was normal and modest but was very appealing, showing off her curves and her top showing off the right amount of cleavage and even though she was wearing a long skirt, it showed a very tempting view of her shapely legs through the slit that reached up to her knee.

From the way she was looking at him coyly, he could only guess that she was someone who was looking for a one-night stand.

Sabertooth smirked at the idea of getting lucky again tonight and without having to pay. Not to mention this one was much easier on the eyes than the prostitute. Standing straight, Victor made his way to the small woman who only reached up to below his chest.

Kagome had to keep herself from widening her eyes at how tall the guy was. She was a freakin' dwarf compared to him!

Judging from the nonsense she rambled earlier, she didn't speak English, so Victor decided to go without words, and, never one to be subtle, he simply grabbed her arms and pulled her into a demanding kiss.

Kagome didn't flinch as his claws dug slightly into the bare skin of her arms, her high-riding tank top offering no protection from him. It didn't matter though – as long as no blood got into her clothes, Logan wouldn't be able to smell it, and the cuts would heal by the time she returned to the institute. Although… it seemed she wasn't the only one with an affinity for blood…

Her meal for the night pulled back from the harsh kiss to lean over to her arm, licking the small trail of blood away. Kagome watched in amusement as he had to bend almost in half to do so.

She didn't resist as he began to pull her down the street, no doubt to someplace for private. That suited her purposes just fine – she didn't need random people seeing her bite into his neck. If someone did and reported back to Xavier and Logan… she could kiss her new life goodbye.

The gigantic blonde pulled her into what looked like an abandoned apartment building, but, since she could sense the mutant in him, she figured that he had a safe house here somewhere. It wasn't until he almost threw her on a lumpy bed that she took control of the situation.

Once Victor had closed the door behind him and locked it, he stalked toward the bed before crawling up to his bedmate, almost covering her small frame with his body. But before he could nip at her neck, she rolled them over, allowing her to be on top as she straddled his waist. With her hands on his chest, she looked down at him with hungry eyes before she went for his neck, licking and nipping at the tender flesh as she clawed at his armor-like top.

Kagome carefully tied down his arms with her shadows to keep him from clawing through the back of her shirt – she would need that for when she went back to the mansion. Beneath her, she knew he was struggling to regain dominance, but she couldn't allow that. And if he did… well…

Then she might actually be deprived of a meal and screwed, in more ways than one.

He started snarling furiously, and Kagome waited just a moment for his neck to relax from the growl before sinking her fangs into the skin. Instantly, he relaxed into her hold willingly, moaning gruffly.

Kagome smirked against his neck and began to draw blood from him, allowing her imagination to play an erotic fantasy in his head, blocking out the woman's face so he wouldn't look for the same woman to play with too much.

The pleasured moans and groans filtered through the door easily, alerting Victor's returning teammates to this activities. An Australian wearing an atrocious bright orange outfit cackled insanely and bumped his partner with an elbow. "Sounds like Big Cat's getting' some action."

Dark red on black eyes glared lightly at Pyro, despite the smirk tugging at his lips. "Aye, but it ain't any of our business. Drop it."

"Oh, come on! Not even a little peek through the peephole?" Pyro said as he moved to the door but jumped back when Victor let out a pleasured cry.

Trying his best to ignore the big guy's groans and the subtle and soft feminine moans coming from the room, Gambit looked at Pyro with a raised brow before asking, "Do you really want to see the guy naked and with a woman who'd make you want to do a Coyote Ugly, even though you're not the one she's sleeping with?"

The fire controller looked green for a moment before making his way passed Victor's door, saying, "When you put it that way… forget it!"

After hearing Pyro's door slam, Remy lit out a chuckle before going into his room, which sadly, was just across from Sabertooth's. The red-eyed Cajun sighed as he could still hear Victor's voice even through his door, 'This is goin' to be a long night…'

Kagome paid brief attention to the two, mentally thanking Kami for making them mind their own business. She didn't understand what they said, but it sounded like one was keeping the other from looking in on them.

The vampire turned her attention back to the male beneath her and the blood flowing into her mouth. He had a very heavy taste, and if she paused for a moment, she could taste the musky aftertaste left by his animalistic characteristics. Somehow, it tasted enticing.

After a few more minutes, she pulled back since she didn't want to drain him entirely, and the miko gave him the last part of his imagined conquest: a pleasurable release.

Sabertooth roared, and Kagome heard a loud curse from across the hallway and stifled a giggle. _"Arigatou, Neko-san,"_ she whispered the blonde passed out on the bed.

The miko left the room, carefully shutting the door behind her. "Now, Ah'm really confused." The smooth tenor made her jump and look up to the red on black eyes of the man standing in the doorway across the hall. "How is a pretty little cheri like you, in bed with a monster like him?"

Remy couldn't help but curse when Victor let out a roar that signaled his release. Really, it was like the guy couldn't keep quiet about his little night exertion! When it got quiet, he let out a sigh of relief before he heard Victor's door open. With curiosity getting the best of him, Gambit got up from his chair and made his way to his door, opening it just a tad to see Sabertooth's bedmate exit out of the older male's room.

The Cajun thief was surprised to see a very pretty girl about his age leave the bastard's room.

The girl was small, standing a little over five feet and was of Asian decent with long dark hair, pale skin that reminded him of Rogue. He then made his presence known by asking her why someone like her was sleeping with a monster like Sabertooth.

Kagome blinked at the boy when his voice took on a morbidly curious tone before turning her attention to the door she just exited out of. Her only answer to him was a shrug of her shoulders before she gave him a coy smirk that allowed one of her fangs to poke out. When she saw his eyes widen a little in surprise, she let out a chuckle before leaving down the hall and disappearing in the shadows.

"Tha'… ain't normal…" Remy LeBeau walked across the hall and carefully opened the door, half-expecting Sabertooth to be stark naked – not a sight he wanted to see, but he was damn curious. "Mon dieu…"

Victor Creed lay on his back, fully clothed with absolutely no signs of any special activities with the lovely Asian. His deep breaths were even and healthy, and a look of satisfaction crossed his face, but there were no physical signs of anything.

Gambit stepped back and shut the door, staring down the hall as if the woman was still there. What did she do to him?

/\/\/\

Kagome sighed in relief as she landed back in her room, completely sated for the next few days. Cat man had fairly good blood – just different and interesting enough to keep her coming back for more if she had to.

The miko quickly changed into the bedclothes they bought that day and laid on her bed, ready to finally get some rest.

Once her eyes closed in the sweet bliss of sleep, a sharp alarm rang through the entire mansion, hurting her ears and driving her off the bed. _"What the hell?"_

Opening the door, she looked out to see Rogue and Kitty running down the hall in Uniform-like outfits. Raising a brow, she was about follow wanting to know what was going on but stopped when felt a tremor from the ground and some sort of shots from outside.

Running out the door, Kagome followed after Kitty and Rogue's scents to the stairway and out the front door.

Making it to the floor level, Kagome didn't expect her new housemates to be dressed in different uniforms and in defensive stances in front of a boy who looked to be sixteen to seventeen years of age.

The boy had a bag slung over the shoulder of his own uniform, though his had a glass bowl-like thing over his head. Kagome heard Kitty question him, and Logan came up behind her, his claws out and ready. The intruder said something to answer that shocked everyone, especially Scott.

Kagome turned to Wolverine with a questioning eyebrow, and he wet his lips before responding. _"He's Avalanche, and has been our enemy for a while… Now he says he wants to join us."_

Kagome nodded slowly, pretty familiar with this type of situation – she was used to enemies ending as allies since it happened all the time in the Feudal Era. _"Alright… why is he wearing a fruit bowl on his head? It's not going to protect him from falling rocks."_

* * *

close to 10 pages and still going strong. Before S.T. Nickolian left for college, we already written up to almost 6 chapters so gradually, those chapters will be posted. And once I get in contact with S.T. Nickolian again, we'll continue the fic, along with the TMNT Xover.

Hope you guys enjoyed and please leave some nice reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Wolverine and the X-Men. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: I'm glad lots of people liked the last chapter, and sorry for not updating in a long while but that what happens when someone starts demanding that I update faster when I have other fics to write, whether some of the titles are posted or not. Plus, I'd like to take my time in writing chapters so that they can be long and well detailed.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. I'm following the series of X-Men Evolution, episode by episode with some changes and additions.

_**Chapter Four **_

Wolverine tried his best keep from laughing at Kagome's reply about Avalanche's costume. Even though Lance said that he was serious about joining the X-men, they laughed when Wolverine said that he wanted to be the Tooth Fairy.

Before Charles came to tell them to let them hear what Lance had to say, Lance took notice of the new face in the group, standing at Wolverine's side. He'd admit that she was pretty but Lance still liked Kitty more.

Xavier's interrogation was everything the earth-shaker expected it to be, and he was grateful when the professor finally told Kitty to show him to a room. He'd get to be alone with the girl he was doing all of this for; if not for Katherine Pryde, he would never be able to put up with Summers, let alone live under the same roof. "So who was the new face I saw with Claws earlier?"

Kitty grinned as she opened the door to his new room. "'Claws'? Logan would kill you if he heard that. But, that was totally Kagome. She's the new girl from Japan that we recruited just a few days ago." She turned around to let him through and gave him a pleading look that made Lance nearly melt. "She can't speak English and she's bit shy, like Rogue, so please don't do anything to scare her."

"Me? Scare her? When she hangs out with Wolverine? You're kidding me, right?" He reveled in her laughter for a moment before he pulled out a drawer in the dresser and dumped everything in the bag he brought into it. "There, all unpacked."

After Kitty told Lance what time everyone was waking up for breakfast and when the new recruits start their day with training, Lance changed out of his old uniform and got ready for bed. Looking around the room, he thought, 'No way am I gonna mess this room up. I'll do anything they say as long as I get to stay and maybe start over.'

There was a chance that he was gonna have a big day tomorrow, so he may as well get some sleep in and try to make a good impression.

/\/\/\

Sometime during the early morning, Lance woke up and was about to make his way to the bathroom when he saw something that looked VERY similar to a Pomeranian dog. Blinking, he started to follow it to a room that was not to far from his before the animal sat in front of it.

As if feeling his presence, the animal turned its attention to him, making Lance freeze and putting himself in a staring contest with it. 'What the hell?' Now that he looked at its face… it looked kind of like a raccoon. 'Why the hell would they have a raccoon in here?'

"_Nani, Yoshi?"_ Lance tensed at the gruff, tired voice emanating from the room the animal sat in front of. The raccoon-thing turned back to the door and its tail started to move up and down in a strange form of wagging.

After a moment of shuffling, Lance watched the door open and panicked once he realized whom exactly the door belonged to. Sharp blue eyes glanced up at the petrified Avalanche before darting back down to the animal at his feet, and Wolverine muttered something to the animal in rapid gibberish.

"_This ain't Kagome's room, Yoshi… she's downstairs, so get."_ Logan didn't pay attention to the boy watching him carefully and rolled his eyes when the tanuki snorted playfully. _"I ain't takin' ya there, Bub, so either get gone or get in."_

The oldest X-Man watched through narrowed eyes as Yoshi happily waddled into his room, no doubt making himself at home. "And you, Earthquake…" Lance jumped at his voice, and Logan held back a smirk. "You woke us up in the middle of the night, with X-Jet simulations and other training in the morning; you should get back to bed."

"Uh… y-yeah, sure. I'll get going." And with that, Lance went back the way he came.

/\/\/\

Kagome woke up with a start and was gathering her things for the bathroom before everyone woke up. Once she had her things gathered, she opened the door to find Logan ready to knock and with Yoshi under his arm.

"_Ohayo, Logan-san… what's up?" _She asked, trying to hold in her laugh.

"_Hey… Yoshi came by my room so here ya' go."_ Once Logan passed the Raccoon dog to her, he continued, _"And after your shower, come down stairs before breakfast so that we can make sure your training uniform fits."_

Kagome cooed at Yoshi for a moment, letting him bump noses with her, before she nodded to Logan in understanding. Although… She set Yoshi in her room so he could familiarize himself with the new décor and began walking down to the bathroom, hoping to get a shower in before anyone else. She would really miss the clothes she wore in the forest – she wore them for so long that they seemed to be apart of her now.

She finished her shower without incident – luckily nothing embarrassing like her first real shower in months happened since 'Roberto' walked in on her. The vampire sighed in bliss as she walked out of the shower and dressed in a simple shirt and jeans; she would need to take it off easily so she could try on her new uniform. 'Hopefully, it's nothing like what I had to wear for school…' She shuddered as she walked out the door, waving to Rogue as she came down the hallway.

Following Logan's scent, the miko made her way down to the Danger Room, which she was shown in her tour of the mansion. Storm stood with Logan talking with a bundle in her arms, and Kagome flitted to their sides, surprising them.

"_Damn, kid… you're 'bout as bad as Quicksilver_…" Kagome smiled sheepishly at his mild glare, and gratefully accepted the cloth in Ororo's arms. _"Alright, there's a locker room out the door and immediately to the right. Change there and come back so 'Ro can see how it fits."_

Nodding, Kagome made her way to the locker room with the bundle of fabric in her arms. Once she put it on, Kagome looked herself in the mirror to see her dressed in all black with a yellow belt, yellow boots and gloves. On the shoulders of her new uniform were 'X' insignias, very similar to her belt.

When she felt that everything fit just fine, Kagome came out of the locker room to meet with Logan and Ororo.

When Ororo saw her, she smiled and looked the younger girl over to see if the uniform was a perfect fit. As for Logan, he thought that Kagome looked good with the uniform almost clinging to every curve but yellow wasn't really her color.

"Alright, Kagome, it's perfect." Ororo proclaimed proudly. "Now, if you hurry, you can still make it to breakfast."

Logan watched Kagome politely decline once he translated, saying she still wasn't up to eating real food, and that she had a light snack in the night. Something guarded entered her eyes when food was mentioned – he saw it the day they left Japan, too… 'What are you hidin'?'

Kagome listened as Logan, falling into Wolverine mode told her the rules and instructions for the X-Jet simulation so he wouldn't have to once the others came down from eating. _"Ya understand? Just let Bobby fly the thing and… try not to get sick from the way the baka flies."_

The vampire laughed, the clear sound ringing through the Danger Room as the other New Mutants came in, Lance trailing behind them. Logan tilted his head to the side slightly at the pleasing sound before turning to the trainees. "Alright, people, into the simulator and assume positions. Iceman, I'm hopin' that you don't get everyone killed this time…"

Kagome watched Lance look at Logan sharply when Kitty giggled quietly at whatever he said and raised an eyebrow. 'So that's why an enemy of theirs came here… he likes Kitty-chan…' She shook her head at the whole situation and walked into the big black box, strapping herself into her seat. 'I take back my earlier thoughts… this is nothing like the Feudal Era.'

After everyone was seated and strapped in, Kagome heard Scott speak – probably giving Bobby the word to take off now – before she glanced at Lance. Seeing him start to get nervous and feeling his energy start to shift, giving the message of him close to getting sick, Kagome reached over to him and rested a hand on his arm in reassurance that he'd be okay. While her hand was on his arm, she sent a subconscious suggestion that he was fine with flying and that he wouldn't get sick.

'I just hope it works.' She thought. Since she didn't speak English, she hoped that her suggestion would reach him even though it was Japanese.

Lance turned to see Kagome, looking at him with concern before he gave her an upturn of his lips to silently tell her that he was okay. It was a bit strange to be with someone who didn't speak any English but at breakfast, Kitty and some of the other girls gave him a hint that Kagome understood body language.

When Bobby yelled out something she didn't understand, Kagome patted Lance's shoulder before sitting back in her seat, feeling the simulator tremble, very much like the X-Jet when she rode it while Logan and the others took her to the nearest village to Tokyo and back here to the institute.

The vampire stopped her breathing as Bobby 'flew' straight up into the air, and even she, who knew nothing about flying, knew that, 'what goes up, must come down.' She waited patiently for Bobby to crash, and glanced at Lance to make sure he wasn't getting sick.

Luckily, the suggestion she placed in his head was holding up, and he didn't throw up.

The bumpy ride up made the blood settling in her stomach from the night before churn, and Kagome thanked Kami that she had experienced worse rides on Inuyasha's back or in the hands of whatever enemy kidnapped her at that point in time…

Kagome breathed in relief once the simulation was over, ending in a successful crash where they all died. Unbuckling the straps, she glared at Bobby as stumbled over to Logan for further orders. She didn't need to stumble, but the others were, so she played along.

Before she could even reach Wolverine, however, he stalked past her and began shouting at Bobby vehemently, probably for being a stupid pilot. She bit back a laugh and turned to see Scott waving her over. She whispered a goodbye to Logan and followed the Cyclops.

The leader handed her a piece of paper as they paused on their way outside, waiting for Lance. Kanji littered the pristine white, and Kagome smiled slightly as she guessed it was Logan's scratchy shorthand. 'Instructions for the next training exercises – Scott will help you, and…'

Kitty walked up to Lance, kind or worried for him. "Hey, Lance. Still think being an X-man is easy?"

"Yeah! Piece of cake! And this simulation was actually like a virtual rollercoaster ride, even though Bobby needs work on his flying skills." Lance said with a smirk, wondering why he didn't get sick like Jamie and a few others. Although he did stumble a bit but that was it.

Kitty smiled at him, "Well, good."

After reading the instructions on the piece of paper as Kitty and Lance walked passed her, Kagome looked up to see that Logan was done talking with Bobby. Seeing him walking off as Charles was rolling his way toward Logan, Kagome spoke up in her best, if heavy accented English with a frown on her face, "_Oi!_ Bobby!" When the boy and the two adult looked at her, she continued, "You suck at Flying!" and walked off.

Logan and Charles looked at her retreating form with surprise before Logan snorted in laughter. "Well, at least she knows some English, makes my job easier."

Xavier raised a humorous eyebrow at his longtime friend and agreed. "Yes, I'm sure. Logan, don't you think you were a little hard on him? I mean, after all, you're known to do a little hot-doggin' yourself. And are you sure it's wise to encourage that behavior?"

Wolverine shook his head, a smirk still on his face. "Yeah, but I can walk away from a crash like that, they can't. And as for her behavior… he does suck at flying, and if it gets her to open up a bit more to everyone around her, then I ain't gonna say a word." He looked up at Kurt as he leaned against the broom he was supposed to be sweeping the Danger Room with. "Well, what are you lookin' at, Elf? Keep sweepin'. You still got 'nother week of probation ta work off."

/\/\/\

Lance watched the Asian girl from before walk next to Summers, looking down at the paper in her hands. "Hey, Kitty…" Shadowcat looked up at him, and he suppressed a blush. "Uh… earlier, in the simulator, with Bobby's flying and all, I almost got sick – he's terrible at it and should never be behind the wheel, and—"

Kitty's giggle cut him off, and the tinge of red on his cheeks flared a bit, making him turn away. "Don't worry about it, Lance. Like, anyone would get sick with Bobby in the driver's seat, and you didn't, so it's totally okay."

"Yeah, well…" Damn he hated looking uncool… "That's what I'm asking about. I was almost sick, but that girl put her hand on my arm, and suddenly I felt a lot better. Is that her power?"

Kitty put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Well, she doesn't have any type of healing power that I know of, but she may have, like, put the suggestion in to your mind that you weren't going to get sick. She told Logan that she has the power of suggestion. She could have totally realized you were getting sick, and made you believe that you weren't."

Lance nodded, accepting Kitty's explanation and letting her jog forward to talk to one of the other New Mutants. 'A girl who can make you believe something different than what's happening, huh?'

/\/\/\

Kagome watched Amara throw two fireballs at the four flying saws headed her way, and winced slightly at the light of Scott's power as he knocked the other two away before they hit her. 'Let's see, what would happen if Sesshomaru was Scott and I was Amara… he'd let the saws cut straight through me and expect me to keep going.'

The vampire shook her head with a small, nostalgic smile and returned her attention to the session, patting Amara on the back as the discouraged girl passed her. It was Bobby's turn, and Kagome hoped he was better at this then he was at flying.

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes when Bobby got into position like he was going to do a quick draw duel. As the saws flew his way, Bobby did freeze all four saws but one was still moving his way as he turned his back and celebrated too early before Scott blasted it before it could hit the cocky ice boy. The boy shrugged it off like it was nothing before joining the others and Scott called out her name.

Bobby started talking to her as she made her way to Scott's side while the ice cube wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kagome snorted at him before Scott noticed what Bobby was trying to do. Walking up to the boy, the older teen hit Bobby upside the head before telling him, "Cut it out, Bobby. She doesn't speak or understand fluent English yet."

Taking her place and readying herself for the saws to be shot at her, flexing her hands and feeling her shadows move and ready to be used.

Behind her, she could feel the New Mutants shock and awe as shadows beneath the trees and her feet bubbled up from the ground slightly, and Spyke flipped the switch for the saws to come flying at her. Blue irises flashed a deep red faintly, and Kagome pulled her hands up, one after the other.

With each movement, a shadow shot up from the ground and snatched the saws out of the air, swallowing them back into the darkness. She narrowed her eyes, and the third saw was taken away.

For the last projectile, the vampire instinctively fell back into the training she had from Sesshomaru, and she stepped back, ignoring everyone else's cries of fear as it slid just beneath Scott's laser. Why were they screaming? It could ruin her concentration – not that she needed much concentration for this. It was nothing compared to dodging, blocking, and counterattacking a slave-driving demon lord teacher.

The spinning razor edges were directly in line with her neck, but she swiftly stepped to the left, her right hand coming up to grab the blade out of midair. She didn't even flinch when she felt the serrated blade cut into her hand. Over the year in the Feudal Era, she'd endured worse, and this would heal within a minute.

A deft turn on the ball of her heel made it child's play for her to hurtle the saw back in the direction it came from. A quick slashing motion with her hand brought a shadow diving from the leaves of the tree and capturing the projectile before it could make it back to Evan. 'Easy as pie.'

Coming out of his shock, Scott quickly made his way to Kagome, as did Kitty, dropping the clipboard in her arms to make sure Kagome was okay. Taking both of her hands into his, Scott saw blood seep from the open wound in her right hand and soaking into the fabric of her yellow glove.

After telling the New Recruits that the session would be postponed until he came back, Scott led Kagome to the infirmary with Kitty right behind him.

Kitty phased through the door and called out for the adults before opening the door for Scott and Kagome. "Professor! Mr. McCoy! Logan! Come quick! Kagome's hurt!"

Scott tried to say things in a comforting tone, to keep Kagome from panicking, but when he looked down at her, he saw her watching her hand in vague detachment. He licked his lips worriedly and tried to sum it up to shock. "Don't worry, Kagome, we'll get this wrapped up and you'll be able to rest until dinner…"

Beast was thankfully in the infirmary when they arrived, waiting with bandages. His large blue eyes narrowed worriedly when he saw the amount of blood pooled in Scott's hands as he held Kagome's. "Come over here, quickly."

Kagome watched, amusement rising within her as Hank carefully wiped the blood away, not want to tear the wound open any further. A small smirk lit her lips when he pulled back in surprise, but she obediently continued to hold her hand out for him. "This… can't be right…"

"What is it?" Kitty squirmed slightly where she stood, not wanting to get in his way, but wanting to insure her friend's safety. "Is it bad?"

"No…" Beast dabbed the now small cut with hydrogen peroxide to clear it of bacteria. "No, it's the opposite. A cut this small shouldn't have let that much blood spill, not even half that much blood actually."

"Small? Beast, her wound couldn't be small!" Cyclops ran a hand through his hair, obviously taking full responsibility for not hitting the last projectile. "She caught one of the saw blades out of the air and threw it back. I'm—"

"She what?!" Scott and Kitty tensed immediately as they turned to the infirmary door, where an angry Logan and worried Professor were.

Wolverine didn't wait for an answer and barreled through them, reaching for Kagome's hand to inspect the damage himself. "What the…" His rough fingers ran over the pink flesh before he took her other hand, making sure he had the right one. "Hell?"

"The cut's her right hand, Logan." Hank pointed out before throwing away the used gauzes that were wet with hydrogen peroxide and Kagome's blood before he went to the cabinet where the simple band-aids were kept.

Turning to Hank with both of Kagome's hand in view and asked, "What cut?"

Hank looked at him confusedly before replying, "The small cut on her right hand–"

"There is no cut, Hank." Logan cut him off, gaining his attention as well as the Professor's.

While Beast blinked confusedly, Charles rolled his way to where Kagome and Logan were and silently asked Kagome to let him see her hand. Kagome did so after Logan's firm hold loosened and continued to stay quiet as the Professor looked at her very recently injured and recently healed hand with a stern but thoughtful expression.

Charles looked Kagome's hand before glancing at the blood-soaked glove. "Scott… you said that she caught one of the saw blades in her hand when it was coming at her?" He asked, wanting to get the facts down before coming to any conclusions.

"Yeah… during the session, she barely missed the fourth projectile. I missed hitting it when it was about to hit her. Then suddenly, she grabbed it in her right hand before turning on her heel and throwing it back at Evan. Before it could reach Evan, Kagome had her shadows swallow the saw blade. And when Kitty and I went up to Kagome, the wound on the palm of her hand looked like it was torn up and was bleeding heavily." Scott explained, still feeling guilty and taking full responsibility for the injury Kagome received.

Nodding his head, Charles turned to Hank, "And you said that you only saw a small cut when you were treating her?"

Beast looked down at the perfect skin on her hand, nodding absently. "Yes… it wasn't bad at all, but it was there…"

"And by the time I got to her, there was nothin' left." Logan looked questioningly at her hands before narrowing his eyes at her. _"And what the hell were ya thinkin'? Grabbin' a saw out of the air? Are ya nuts?!"_

Kagome shrugged, a sheepish smile on her face. Xavier frowned slightly before setting her hand back in her lap. "Logan, could you please ask her if accelerated healing is part of her power? It would be another thing to add to the list."

Once Logan translated the question, the vampire bit her lip, thinking over what to tell them. _"It… could be, yes. In Aokigahara, anything could happen, so I… I trained a bit in between saving people… and any injury I got healed pretty quickly, I suppose. I never had anything to compare it to, so I'm not really sure."_

"_As fast as that?"_ Logan gestured to her hand.

Kagome pursed her lips at his irritated tone_. "None of the injuries I had in Aokigahara were as bad as this, so maybe the severity of the injury is proportional to how fast it heals?"_ She saw him glare at her and grumble before he translated. She didn't need to tell them about the scar on her hip from Mistress Centipede… and if they did see it, she supposed she could say she got it before her 'mutant' powers became active.

Once it was a given that her ability to rapidly heal would be added to her list of powers, Kagome was allowed to go while she apologized to Scott and Kitty for making them worry. And Logan told her that once everyone went to school that he was gonna have a talk with her about keeping certain things about her mutation a secret.

After telling him that she'd tell him everything, Kagome left with Scott and Kitty back outside where the others were waiting. The New Recruits came up to Kagome sounding worried before she held her hands up as a way of saying that she was alright.

Once Lance had his turn and destroyed all the equipment, they all moved to the Danger Room.

As they walked back into the mansion, Kagome glanced between Lance and Scott, watching the hostility between them rise. 'Great… bad history between those two, and now Scott is acting even more upset because Lance broke the equipment.'

The vampire followed Kitty and Scott up to the Control Room instead of going through the simulation with the others, since the professors wanted to test her before letting her go through the Danger Room. Kurt waved to them once they were there, and Kagome smiled back.

Once the New Mutants were in place, Scott ran the course, and Kagome watched carefully as walls sprung up from the floor with large drills, and lasers fired at the five trainees. She felt a little bad for Lance since he didn't have a power that could help him get through this, while the others were able to take out the lasers, and Jamie created clones of himself to climb over the walls. 'But he's got confidence and determination. He'll be fine.'

It wasn't until the course was over that Scott pulled a fast one on the earth-shaker. Muttering something to Kurt, Cyclops pressed a button on the control pad that made a large metal roller in the Danger Room ram into Lance's back.

Kagome glared harshly over at Scott as he gave Kurt a high-five, and she felt Kitty glaring from beside her. Looking down at Lance as he tried to stand back up with the others laughing at him, she narrowed her eyes, the shadows in the room trembling faintly. "Scott-no-baka."

Before they could turn to her questioningly, one of the shadows came down and whapped Scott upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow sardonically, and gestured to Lance as he suppressed a grimace of pain. "Lance, ow. Scott, ow." Without another word, she strode toward the door, Kitty on her heels.

"Honestly, Scott, that was, like, so not cool."

After the two girls left, Kurt turned to Scott and said, "Looks like they didn't like it."

Meanwhile, both Kagome and Kitty were smirking and the younger girl gave Kagome a high-five while they were in the elevator. "Nice move, Kagome."

The vampire grinned as she returned the gesture. Making their way to the entrance to the Danger Room, they were met with the new recruits as Logan, Charles, Ororo (with Yoshi in her arms), and Hank came up to them.

"Alright. Everyone head up to the Control Room and Logan, stay with Kagome and give her a run through of what she should expect in the Danger Room. And also stay with her just in case anything goes wrong." Xavier instructed before following the others to the control room.

"Okay, Charles." Logan answered before turning to Kagome, _"Alright, Kid. This is gonna be a little test just for you so that the Prof. and the others can see how well you can control your powers and how well your adaptability is and such. There can be some pretty dangerous stuff in there so I'll be there with you unless anything goes wrong. So just keep your guard up and try not the get hurt like you did earlier this morning – even though your rapid healing is similar to mine." _

Nodding, Kagome followed behind Logan as he opened the door to the Danger Room and walked in with him. Looking up to the control room, Kagome saw everyone up there waiting with anticipation while some of the girls were giving gestures of wishing her luck.

/\/\/\

Bobby bumped Lance in the air, pointing his chin down at Kagome. "Hey, you should have seen the clothes she wore when she got here the other day. Damn, that girl's got curves. The standard uniform doesn't do her justice at all."

Lance hesitantly nodded, a little uncomfortable since Kitty was right beside him. "Sure… I'll take your word on that."

"If you t'ink she vas attractive like t'at," Kurt popped into the conversation, quite literally. "You should have seen her take down Magneto! That vas definitely a show."

The earthquake mutant's eyes widened and he turned slowly to Nightcrawler. "She… took down Magneto?"

"I believe that will be a conversation for another time, boys." Xavier rolled over to the control panel, typing something in. "For now, let us see what our new friend can do."

From below with Kagome, Logan gave to word to let them start. The scene of the Danger Room soon brought out some metal levitating spheres that Logan told her can give her a few bruises if you're hit but are almost like large paint balls with sort of explode. Nodding at the info, Kagome got into a ready stance and prepared for any of the metallic balls that came near.

Swatting them off with her shadows was a simple task itself before some of the laser guns came out. Kagome kept her eye on them to keep up with where they were shooting, dodging every shot that came her way while her shadows swallowed the shots that almost got her and went for the kill in taking out the weapons.

The vampire could hear the sounds of awe and admiration from the control room as the shadows wrapped around her protectively, and she waited patiently for the next part of her test. Behind the background noise, Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly at the faint scraping of metal beneath her.

A drill burst through the floor between her feet, but a deft back flip kept her out of the dangerous area. More drills appeared wherever she tried to land her feet, and Kagome narrowed her eyes as her hair got in her way. 'Damn…' She twisted around through the air and slung over the floor on a shadow hanging from the ceiling.

She landed on one of the walls still in place from the New Mutants' training long enough to tie her hair into a high ponytail with her shadows and inspect the playing field so far. Drills kept the floor from being 'safe', and the few more lasers that appeared were held off by her shadows almost subconsciously. 'Alright… now that I'm off the floor, what are they going to throw at me?'

Dark blue eyes widened marginally, and Kagome threw herself off the wall just as a large saw, twice the size of her cut through the block she crouched on. 'Are they trying to kill me? Not that I can die, of course…'

She landed on her shoulder, not even wincing at the contact as she let the momentum drive her into a roll between two drills. Once on her feet, she glanced carefully at her surroundings, absently popping her arm back into place.

Up at the control room, the new recruits were amazed that their newest member was going through the Danger Room with such ease. Even the adults were impressed by their newest student's control and adaptability, including her quick wits of staying alert and reactions to attacks.

In his anticipation of what might happen next, Bobby moved closer to see what's happening while bumping into Jamie, thus making the boy multiply and accidentally pressing one of the buttons on the controls. "Oops…"

"Jamie, what did ya do!?" Rogue looked down at the keyboard, her eyes widening when she saw what he pressed. "Oh, no… Professor, the boulders are gonna come in!"

Kagome blinked when she heard the loud cries from the Control Room, and Logan called out for her to get to him. 'Well, that can't be good…'

A loud roar filled her ears, and Kagome jerked her gaze up to the wall panel moving to the side, revealing a giant boulder. _"Ah, kuso…" _

The vampire flipped away from the rock as it fell into the Danger Room, rolling around the edge. Across the room, she saw another one rolling its way in as well, and she cursed again. They were moving more quickly than she'd expected, and unless she wanted to expose some of her more gravity-defying abilities, she had to finish this quickly. 'What have I told them already? Healing, senses, strength… Strength it is then.'

Kagome stopped flipping away from the boulder and braced herself for the hit. She heard Logan calling her name almost desperately, but she couldn't focus on that right now – he'd be upset with her later, but he'd get over it. She could take care of herself, and she'd prove it.

Skidding to a stop and facing the boulder that she was running from, Kagome brought back her right fist ready to smash the boulder to make it at least stop in its tracks before she was smashed by the other coming her way. After letting her fist fly with a cry, she made contact with the boulder, crushing an indent into it while forcing it to stop before getting ready to face the other boulder.

Wolverine thought that he almost had a heart attack when he saw their new student faced one of the boulders head on and couldn't help but be amazed when she punched it, putting the boulder to a halt. He remembered her saying that her strength was pretty great but he didn't expect it to be almost close to Blob's or Juggernaut's.

Kagome whirled around to see the other boulder headed straight forward and flipped on top of the first boulder before jumping behind it. The two rocks slammed together, and she ducked against the wall to avoid the debris.

Once the dust settled, Kagome shook her head to get the remnant pieces of rock out, and waiting calmly for the reactions of everyone in the Control Room and Logan. The vampire raised her eyebrows at the eerie silence hanging over her, and she tentatively peaked around the boulder to look at Logan. _"So… did I pass?"_

Wolverine stared at the girl in shock for several moments, ignoring the growing murmurs of surprise and rising respect from the Control Room, before his features twisted into an angry scowl, and he stormed forward. He saw Kagome's eyes widen, and she seemed to almost take a step back, away from him – something he didn't like, but he would examine why and how at a later time. Now he had a new recruit to just about murder. _"What were you thinking?! Those could have easily crushed you, so why didn't you come to me like I told you to!?"_

Kagome very nearly backed away from his fury, but the wild, worried look in his eyes stopped her. Logan wasn't Sesshomaru; his anger wasn't near the strength of Sesshomaru's, and his punishments could not be worse than Sesshomaru's. _"I'm sorry, Logan, but I'm not used to relying on anyone anymore." _That made him pause, and she sighed in relief. _"Being in Aokigahara for so long with no one to rely on but myself… made me really independent when it comes to fighting my own battles. Besides, if I let you take care of this for me, how exactly would that reflect on my abilities in this test?"_

Logan stared at her intently for a long time, vaguely noticing the others making their way into the Danger Room. What on earth… could possibly have made this girl depend solely on herself for so long? _"I'll take that for now… but we're a team here, so you're gonna have to get used to 'relyin' on people again."_

After agreeing with him on that last note, they turned to the others as they walked up to them. While Charles and the others spoke with Wolverine, the new recruits and the others walked up to her with pats on the back and tones of admiration and awe.

"Well, Logan… how do you think she did? I believe she proved herself to be skilled enough to be considered more advanced than the other recruits." Charles spoke as Storm let Yoshi on the ground before the Raccoon Dog made its way to Kagome.

"Oh, she passed all right… while giving me my first heart attack in the process." Logan grumbled irritably, crossing his arms over his chest. "She says she's more suited for independent stuff, so we're gonna have to work on her teamwork."

Charles looked at the slightly overwhelmed girl swamped by the other students. "Well, I'm sure that won't be a problem. She did, after all, spend most of her time in Aokigahara saving people. She will get along with everyone just fine."

Logan grunted, turning to look at Kagome as she smiled sheepishly at all the praises, even if she didn't understand the language. "Yeah… just fine…"

Lance stood a little off to the side, watching everyone congratulate Kagome. She was really powerful… dangerous even. 'Glad I'm on this side for now…'

/\/\/\

Kagome stood at the edge of the pool in the backyard, smiling slightly at Scott who floated in the water in front of her. The other New Mutants stood beside her, facing their own 'victims'. Logan had been unsure about letting her continue with the others, but Xavier-sensei seemed to have convinced him, and Logan walked away grumbling about how this was supposed to help with teamwork.

"Okay, victims standby – rescuers ready," Scott called out, giving an encouraging smile to Kagome from his place in the water. Once he blew the whistle, the other mutants on land began to use their powers to 'rescue' the X-Men.

The vampire glanced slightly at Bobby as he used his ice, and Rahne as she transformed. Lance ran back to get a life preserver, and Kagome frowned a bit when he hit Rogue in the head with it. 'Real smooth.'

Shaking her head, Kagome quickly crouched at the ledge of the pool before pushing herself off and making a dive after Wolfsbane jumped in while in her dog form.

'If this pool could make some strong currents, then I could really be given a challenge.' Kagome thought, remembering the time after her first trip to the Sengoku Era and her saving a little boy from drowning after a Carrier Crow Demon tried to fly off with him.

Scott watched as Kagome swam toward him. Her dive was pretty powerful, making her almost torpedo halfway to him before she swam the rest of the way toward him and surfacing right when she was right in front of him. After that, she wasted no time in wrapping an arm around him and getting him to the edge of the pool with surprising and firm strength.

'It's like she's used to saving drowning victims… or was given the training to do so.' Scott thought as Kagome helped him up from the pool before helping her out of the pool.

Right behind them, they helped a peeved Rogue out as Lance swam Kitty to shore. Walking with Rogue to get towels for the three of them, Kagome laughed out loud when the Southern belle pushed Lance and Kitty back into the water. "Baka."

Rogue smiled a bit at her and gave her a high five as they took the towels back to Scott. Cyclops smiled gratefully at the two of them before looking up at Logan as he approached. _"Alright, Kid. The others have to get to school, so you'll be with me an' Ororo for the rest of the day."_

Kagome nodded and followed him, waving off her two friends as they went to get ready for school. _"I'll be going with them one day, right? And being a… mutant won't get in the way?"_

Logan glanced back at her for a moment, confused by the odd question. _"Of course; why would it?"_

The girl didn't respond and simply smiled, jogging a moment to catch up to him. 'I'll be able to have a real life…' The thought was more than she had been able to ask for in a long time…

/\/\/\

"This smells amazing, Kagome." Ororo smiled brightly as Logan translated for her.

Kagome blushed as she set the last bit of her meal on the table. _"It's only ramen…"_ Of course, she had a lot of experience making the perfect ramen for the group in the past, but she'd never had to make so much of it before, since she cooked for all the students and the instructors. Now that everyone was back from school and sitting around the table, Kagome opened her arms in a 'go ahead' gesture. _"Itadakimasu!"_

Logan smirked at Kagome's habit before digging in, finding the taste very pleasing. The broth soaking the noodles was very smooth and had a certain curry spice to it and with the ingredients Kagome used, she made it like the traditional Ramen Noodle stands in Japan – with real meat, noodles made from scratch, and even added some fried tofu.

'This does beat ordering from a Japanese Restaurant.' He thought.

Lance looked down at the dish in front of him before picking up a fork and getting a small amount in his mouth. He was bombard by a delicious and foreign taste, much better than any Asian restaurant he'd been to. "Oh, wow! This is good!"

Many followed his example and also agreed while saying it was better than the pre-packaged noodles they get from the grocery store.

Bobby looked up from his bowl, he noticed that Kagome's bowl was only filled with broth and no noodles. "Hey, isn't Kagome going to eat real food? Come on! You made it, you get to eat, too!"

"Bobby, don't. Her body can't intake too many hard foods yet—" Ororo raised a hand to stop him, but Kagome had looked up at the sound of her name, and Iceman took that chance to plunge a heaping forkful of noodles into her mouth. "Bobby!"

Everyone at the table began to admonish the boy for his lack of manners, but Rogue heard a sound from her seat beside the new recruit. "Kagome? Ya okay?"

'Kuso!' Kagome pressed a hand to her mouth frantically, trying to hold in the once-noodles-now-sand in her mouth. She hadn't tried to eat that much solid food since she first turned, and she had thrown up everything in her stomach afterwards. 'I can't… hold it…'

By this time, Logan was at her side, trying to talk to her, and she was the attention of every pair of eyes in the room. Hunching over, the vampire coughed violently, the sand falling from her mouth and onto the table. Screaming ensued, but Kagome couldn't tell one voice from another as she tried to rid her body of the taint. 'Well, there goes the idea of keeping this a secret for long…'

"Damn, Bobby! What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything! I just put the food in her mouth!"

"Oh, my God! She tried to kills us!"

"Now, I want everyone to calm down." Xavier's voice rang through all their minds and ears. Ororo and Rogue were by Kagome's sides, holding her gently as she coughed drily. "All of us ate the food before Kagome, and nothing happened to us. Given this and the fact that Kagome has been reluctant to eat anything since we found her, I believe it is safe to say that what just happened has something to do with Kagome individually. You may all continue eating. Logan, Hank, please come with me downstairs."

/\/\/\

From the doorway of the room, Logan watched as Kagome sat on an examination table with her back facing him before he turned his attention to Hank who just walked in with a folder.

"Well, I got the results of the tests." Hank spoke with a somber voice.

Charles turned his attention to Beast, "And what is it that you found?"

"So far, what happened to Kagome in the dinning room has a lot to do with her mutation, along with some other things that I found out during the tests." Hank replied. After glancing at the girl in the room before turning his attention back to the men before him and continued, "What happened in the dinning room and Kagome's reluctance of eating is because, with her mutation, she can't consume solids."

"She can't eat solid foods?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. It seems that with her mutation, her digestive system changed drastically to the point where it can't handle anything solid. And if she tries to consume too much of it, it comes back up as sand. So… I came to the conclusion that she can only consume liquids. And with what Logan had said when he told about her shedding tears of blood when she faced Magneto…"

"So what you're saying is… is that she can only consume blood?" Charles stated more than asked.

"Not exactly, Professor." Beast then opened the folder in his hand, looking through the test results. "I'm saying she can consume any kinds of liquids from water to Juice to sodas and sports drinks, or even alcoholic beverages when she's of legal drinking age, but her diet is very similar to that of a vampire bat's with blood being her main source of nutrition and most likely source of energy."

Logan looked back to where Kagome was sitting and noticed that she had glanced at them before turning her attention back to the floor. He then turned his attention to Hank, "Other than finding out what her diet is, what else did you find?"

"Well… it's her dental." Hank then brought out some dental x-rays and handed them to Charles to look at. "Her two upper canines are elongated and very sharp."

"So basically she's a human vampire bat and her body's adapted to bite?" Logan cursed as Hank answered his question with a nod. "I'll talk to her…"

Kagome looked up when Logan sat in the chair across from her with a heavy sigh, looking at her through narrowed eyes. Suddenly, she was back in Japan, five hundred years ago, at the beginning of her training and in front of a disappointed Sesshomaru, and she shifted nervously. 'I need to stop making a connection between the two… if anything, Logan is more like Inuyasha…' _"I'm… sorry I ruined dinner…"_

Logan sat for several moments simply looking at her before shaking his head. _"If you think this is about ruining dinner, you're insane. Nah, this is about what Beast found. Do you know?"_

Kagome bit her lip carefully, thinking over what would be the best answer to give. _"A little… I saw him looking at the x-rays of my mouth, but I don't know what it was for, and… the sand thing… I didn't know that would happen…"_

Logan sighed. _"Did ya know ya had to drink blood?"_ Her eyes widened considerably, and Kagome pulled away from him. _"We think your mutation is some kind of vampire bat thing, and ya get you're energy from blood. The x-rays were of the elongated an' pointy teeth ya got."_

The vampire covered her mouth with her hand, playing the part of a horrorstricken teen well – she'd had lots of practice. _"Will… Will this separate me from the others?"_

Logan scoffed, leaning back a little bit. _"I doubt it. Elf's blue, and Stripes can't touch anybody. I don't think you having to bite people's necks is going to effect much."_

Kagome blanched at how bluntly he put it. 'Amazing how easily he accepts it after it took me three weeks of grieving to get over the loss of my precious oden.' _"Do I have to bite people's necks?"_

Logan grinned slightly. _"Only those I say you're allowed to, and only until Hank makes somethin' that could substitute as blood. He'll be workin' on that while he learns Japanese. Now… did ya know that you can't eat food?"_

Kagome sighed heavily, letting the easy depression of no oden flow through her, giving the perfect image that he'd believe. _"I… thought about it… Ever since I was in Aokigahara… eating became harder and harder, so I started to think that… I drank lots of water, but that's about it." _

"_You never drank blood?"_ Logan narrowed his eyes slightly. If she didn't drink blood and had that much control of her powers when she was lacking energy, she would be damn powerful.

Kagome bit her lips nervously. _"I… I may have…"_

"_May have? That ain't gonna work, Kid."_

Kagome flinched, and Logan blanched – he didn't mean to come off so hard. _"When… I saved people… there's a couple moments that are blank… I don't know if I fed from them and blocked my own memories of them because I didn't want to handle it, or if I didn't feed from them at all…"_

As much as Kagome hated to lie, it just had to be done so that she could stay and at least have somewhat of a normal life. And with her not being remotely human, she believed that everyone in the institute wouldn't accept her and thus, she'd had to leave and somehow find her way back to Japan and back to Aokigahara. 'I'll have to continue trying to masquerade as a mutant…'

"_So… if the need to feed becomes too much for you to handle, you just black out or the memories of you attacking people in that forest are suppressed because you can't handle knowing that you may have attacked them." _Sounded like a real predicament but Logan couldn't really hold it against her when there were times he would black out when he was in desperate situations.

But the reports of the victims of Aokigahara were still something to ponder over. The many victims who had gone to commit suicide claimed to have been saved by the girl who sat in front of him; saying that they heard her say that committing suicide isn't the answer to their problems. 'She may have been conscious of saving them… maybe they were her source of blood but she only took what she needed and left them alive. She subconsciously may have also given the suggestion that she didn't bite…'

Logan sighed, almost feeling a headache coming at trying to piece things together. But right now, the girl in front of him needed reassurance about not being judged because her mutation was more different than the others in the institute. After some words that he hoped were reassuring, Logan helped Kagome off the examination table and led her out to where Charles and Hank were.

Kagome was so nervous that she couldn't look them in the eye but she felt that they understood about the information they received from the tests Hank had taken. And after an exchange of words between the adults, Logan walked her to her room with no words exchanged between them.

Once they were outside her room, Kagome turned to Logan trying to apologize again for ruining dinner. But he just ruffled her hair and said for her not to worry about it before complimenting, _"That ramen was better than any I had eaten at any Ramen stand." _The compliment was enough to make Kagome blush in modesty… if she could.

Once the door closed behind him, Kagome fell on her bed, heaving a silent sigh of relief. 'I'm safe for now…' Her eyes drifted closed, and she ignored the murmurs of the students around her. 'For now… I'm just a mutant, not a vampire…'

Kagome fell asleep praying that her charade would hold up long enough that she would be able to worm her way into their hearts enough so they would look past the fact that hers didn't beat.

* * *

10 pages; a page more than the last. Hope you guys enjoyed this.

Please leave some nice reviews. But if you're gonna complain about small details or be picky and demanding, I don't want to hear it. This is only a hobby and I update when I want to and/or when inspiration hits me, nothing more, nothing less.

Also, info on pairings and such are in the VERY first chapter.

Anyways, I'm sorry for sounding bitchy myself but today hasn't been that good for me and with some reviews with complaints I've gotten from 1 or 2 of my other fics, I'm not updating very much since I'm still bothered by them and can't really write well when I'm upset.

I'm only updating this fic since Halloween is just around the corner. So yeah, Happy Halloween.

(This chapter was already written sometime ago)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Wolverine and the X-Men. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: Seeing as many have been asking me to update and this chapter had already been finished sometime ago, I decided to post it.

Some of the stuff later in the chapter, S.T. Nickolian and I had tried to make plausible sounding as possible and the 'training' methods are referenced from two other anime.

Hope you guys enjoy.

_**Chapter Five**_

Dark blue eyes snapped open; flashing red briefly as the vampire they belonged to stop her breathing, a habit she had forced herself to continue when sleeping so the resident Wolverine didn't freak out.

Listening intently, Kagome frowned as she heard the voices she labeled as Iceman, Cannonball, Jubilee, and Multiple whispered excitedly to each other. 'What the hell are they doing up at this time of night?' Glancing at the clock to ensure that she was correct and it wasn't time for training, Kagome scowled heavily. 'This had better be worth waking up to keep them out of trouble, or I'm going to drain them.'

The vampire soundlessly phased through the shadows beneath her door just in time to see Avalanche turn the corner after the other four. 'If he's in on it, Scott is going to rip him a new one…'

Once Lance was far enough to not hear her, Kagome phased out of the shadows and started to follow. As soon as the she had followed Lance to where the kitchen was, Kagome saw him pause before looking into the kitchen and fainting.

Kagome sweatdropped before she made her way to where Lance was unconscious. Looking down at the boy who was still in a white muscle shirt, boxers, and socks, Kagome looked into the kitchen and saw what made the boy faint. Because of Kitty's ability to phase through solid objects, the girl didn't have to crawl out from under the table but while on her knees and right where a plate was set, it looked like Kitty's head was served on a platter.

Shaking her head while trying to hold back her laugh, Kagome went and picked Lance up so that she could get back to bed without disturbing anyone. 'He definitely has a major crush.'

Once she set Lance back in his bed, waving her hand to make the shadows tuck him in, the vampire used the shadows to enter her room, since she felt Logan wandering the halls to check on all the students. Her clothes quickly changed to the silk night dress Tabby had slipped into the bags at the checkout without them knowing, and she reasoned with herself that it was only because of the warm night air that she put it on.

Darting into her bed, only half-covered by the sheets and blanket, Kagome evened her breathing as Logan stopped by her door. She cursed herself for not pulling the covers up closer to her, since the nighty hung lower than she liked over her chest, but quickly calmed and closed her eyes once the door opened.

Logan was looking through the halls to make sure everyone was in their rooms and asleep. But it was also because he wanted to check on Kagome and see if she was okay. 'Her mutation must've been harder on her than she lets on. It didn't change her appearance but it change her on the inside, making it almost harder to let her be in society when she's not able to eat normally.'

Coming to the said girl's door, Logan quietly opened the door and looked inside to see Kagome in bed, asleep with Yoshi curled up at the foot of the bed. Walking further into the room, Logan walked up to Kagome's bed to see if she was really asleep.

Once he was next to her bed, he noticed what she was wearing and his face almost coughed in embarrassment.

The night gown she was wearing was a very thin spaghetti-strap silk nightie that was black with cobalt grey trimming and ribbon tied under the bust line. What really got to him was that the neckline was very low and showed the top of her breasts in a very temping way. That combined with the sleeping face of Kagome with her hair tossed on the pillows made Logan's throat and mouth go dry and his heart speed up.

Feigning sleep, Kagome could feel Logan's eyes on her that almost made her frown and 'wake up' but she stopped her self from doing so and only stretched in her 'sleep'. She mentally cursed when she felt her nightie almost slip off her left breast.

Logan saw this action swallowed drily while some warmth traveled to his lower regions. Trying to shake the feeling off, Logan cleared his throat as silently as he could before he leaned over and brought Kagome's covers up to her shoulders to keep Kagome's revealed skin from his sight.

After that task was done, Logan looked to the young girl's sleeping face. His eyes followed every line and curve of her face before his eyes settled onto her pink lips. They weren't too plump or too thin but they were just right and looked very kissable.

Mentally shaking the thoughts out of his head, Logan brushed his fingers through Kagome's bangs before resting his palm on her forehead. _"Sleep well, Kid… You start learning English tomorrow."_ With that, he quickly left the room and continued his rounds.

Kagome turned and buried her face in her pillows, wishing she could scream. 'That was so embarrassing!' She had felt his eyes on her before he spoke and left, and for once, she was glad that she wasn't able to blush, or she would've been found out immediately. Almost all the energy she gained from that blonde's blood was drained from her during the exercise, so she would have to feed in the next couple days…

With a heavy sigh, the vampire turned onto her side and pulled the covers back up to her chin. 'I'll worry about it later…' And she fell back into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

/\/\/\

The next morning, Kagome found herself in the safe uniform as the day before and with the New Mutants in the hanger, gazing at the jet that brought her to the institute. Logan was looking at the aircraft proudly, and no doubt praising everything about, though she couldn't understand most of what he said.

The vampire had to hold down her giggle at how cute he looked standing there. Luckily, she still couldn't blush so her thoughts were safe. 'Thinking your teacher is cute… Kagome you've fallen to a new low.' She shook her head at her own thoughts and followed the group into the garage, where the 'X-Van' was supposed to be.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the sight that greeted her. She knew from Logan's almost horrified gaping face that the now-trashed SUV-type vehicle had been in perfect condition only the day before. Mud stains covered the entirety of the exterior, and she could see that whoever used it last had run into more things than Logan was happy with. "What happened to the van?"

Kagome flinched as the van shuddered and collapsed a bit. Scott hesitated a moment before he walked to Wolverine. "I bet I know…"

The vampire followed his gaze to Lance and frowned. _"Chotto matte." _

Lance looked at Kagome, wondering if she was saving his hide from getting the blame of taking the Van out without permission.

"_You know who really did this, kid? 'Cause if ya do, then spill." _ Logan asked, with a slight frown and a raised brow.

"_I don't really know who did this to the X-Van, but I know it wasn't Lance." _Kagome said before she told what happened last night. _"As I was gonna go to bed, I heard some people walking passed my door. When I looked out, I saw Lance walking down the hall still in his night clothes like he was following someone." _When it looked like Logan was going to interrupt, Kagome held up a finger and stopped him from saying anything, _"Tadashi!" _

('Tadashi' is another way of saying 'But' and also, 'However' and 'Provided that'. You can hear this term being used in Episode 1 of the anime of Wallflower and some other anime in the original Japanese.)

Logan looked at the girl with surprise before she continued, _"When I followed him, he only went as far as the kitchen where Kitty was before he fainted on the spot." _

"_And why did he faint?" _

Kagome blinked before glancing at Lance. Turning her attention back to Logan, she answered softly, _"The reason he fainted was because he saw Kitty's head phased through the table and it looked like her head was served on a platter." _

Logan blinked a few times at the soft comment before he burst into laughter. "Alright, then, so it wasn't Alvers."

Lance sighed slightly in relief and smiled gratefully at the girl beside him, trying to ignore the way Scott opened his mouth to protest Wolverine's statement. "Who else would it be? He's the—"

Logan shook his head, glaring slightly at Cyclops. "Don't even start on that. He's here, and Charles said to give him another chance, so it's innocent until proven guilty. I'm sure Chuck would say the same thing, so why don't you stop layin' blame and help me find out who the real people who did this are?"

Kagome glanced at the fidgeting New Mutants on the other side of Lance. Jamie was biting his lip nervously, undoubtedly wanting to claim responsibility right off, Sam was rubbing his arm, shame clearly written in his eyes, and Jubilee wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. The only one who appeared semi-normal was Bobby, and he was yawning too much to truly pay attention to the situation. _"Are any of the scents left in the van?" _

Logan raised a brow again at Kagome's question before opening the door to the driver's and checking for any residual scents.

The culprits, minus Bobby, froze when they notice Logan sniffing the seats and thought for sure they were going to get caught.

After a couple more sniffs, Logan cursed before answering to Kagome, _"The scents are about an hour or more old and are too mixed for me to identify… so no luck there." _

'Well, seems they're safe for now until they strike again.' Kagome pursed her lips slightly. 'But they've already gotten to the X-Van and Scott's car, if what I understood from Scott's anger earlier is correct, so what could they possibly try next?'

Anxiety struck her stomach, and she carefully schooled her features so no one would see. 'They wouldn't be that stupid… would they?' They couldn't possibly try to take the X-Jet out for a ride… It was way too dangerous – the sky was watched so much more carefully than the roads, so they would be spotted by someone and taken down. Her mind flashed back to Bobby's fascination with the X-Jet just moments before and his terrible performance in the simulation. 'Kami, don't let them be that stupid…'

The rest of the training passed normally, and the older students went to school just like the day before. Kagome watched them leave through the window almost longingly, but hid it once Logan came in for her language lessons. 'I'll get there… I'll be 'normal' for a little while…'

/\/\/\

Kagome was once again woken to the sounds of whispering that night, and she frowned. 'Not again…' Iceman's, Jubilee's, and Cannonball's voices sounded from Lance's room, and the vampire rolled her eyes. Now they were trying to recruit Avalanche, but from his irritated response, he refused. Down the hall, Jamie was muttering dejectedly, and Kagome guessed that he was being left behind this time.

After a few moments, Kagome heard the three leave, and she sighed, rolling over to try to get back to sleep. Just as she closed her eyes again, Lance's loud exclamation jolted her back into awareness. "The X-Jet!"

Kagome cursed, now knowing those three teens were stupid enough to take out something like the X-Jet for a joyride. Slipping out of her nightie, Kagome slipped on a pair of jeans and a normal plain T-shirt before heading out the door as Lance was making his way to Kitty and Rogue's room.

When Lance was making his way to Kitty's room and was about to knock, he jumped when he saw Kagome walking toward him. Instead of saying anything to him, she started to softly knock on the door, "Kitty-chan… Kitty-chan!"

When no one answered, she softly opened the door and slipped inside after giving Lance a look that seemed to mean 'stay put'.

Walking up to Kitty's bed without waking Rogue, Kagome started to nudge Kitty awake and calling her name in a hushed tone.

Kitty groaned at hearing her name being called and someone shaking her awake before opening her eyes to see Kagome's urgent eyes. "Kagome? _Nani?_" Thanks to listening to the girl before her and Logan speak in Japanese a lot and looking over a Japanese Dictionary, Kitty was about to understand bits and pieces of what Kagome says and speak to her, even though it wasn't that much.

Kagome gave a motion of her hand, asking the younger girl to follow her. Kitty did so and was met with Lance outside her door. The vampire gave Lance a sharp look that clearly said 'explain.'

The earth-shaker looked to her gratefully before grabbing Kitty's hand and dragging her down the hallway, Kagome following easily. "We have to stop those idiot kids – they're taking the X-Jet!"

"They're what?!" Kitty clapped a hand over her mouth to cover most of her shriek, and Kagome quickly glanced down the hall behind them for any sign of Logan. "Oh, gawd… we should really get somebody…"

"There's no time!" Lance pulled her all the way to the hanger, and they pressed against the rail just in time to see the Jet rolling down the airstrip. "Aw, man! Those idiot kids!"

Kitty nearly hyperventilated, but Kagome furrowed her brows. "Shadowcat, power."

"Huh?" Neither mutant had the chance to question her broken English before she pushed them over the railing. "Ah! Kagome!"

"Kitty, phase us through!" The freshman didn't question Lance's order as they fell through the top of the jet, hitting the floor. "Ow… Do you think she did that so we could keep these kids alive?"

Shadowcat groaned slightly as she tried to sit up, only to be thrown into Lance as the aircraft lurched. "Ugh… Probably, but somehow, I think we're going to have a hard time of doing that… We so should have, like, called Logan."

Back at the institute, Kagome watched the jet disappear from her view, barely missing the door, and sent a quick prayer to Kami that they would be alright. 'Now… how to tell Logan?' She sighed heavily and used her shadows to appear in the hall of the instructors' rooms. A quick sniff located Logan's room, and Kagome quietly entered the room. "Logan?"

The Canadian grunted softly but didn't wake, and Kagome huffed, stalking over to him. "Logan." She set a hand on his shoulder, but froze once she realized she was touching bare skin. Taking a closer look at him, the vampire knew that she would be blushing if she could – he wore no shirt. 'Oh, wow…'

Her eyes flashed red, and she tore her gaze away from his muscled chest and shook him roughly. "Logan_, wake up—"_

A squeak tore from her lips as the world spun around her. Suddenly, Kagome found herself on her back with her instructor's gruff face only inches from her own, a growl rumbling from his chest. Her eyes widened, and her breath hitched. He had her pinned down, the hand she had used to shake him held above her head, and his claws pressed lightly against her cheek. His wild blue eyes blinked as they focused on her. "…Kagome?"

The vampire struggled to control her breathing, and slammed her eyes closed as she felt red seeping into the blue irises. Her fangs pulsed with each breath she took, his musky scent flooding her nose. The roar of his blood rushing through his veins filled her ears, and she couldn't make out the words from his rough voice. _"…Off."_

Logan scowled in confusion, having pulled back his claws once he realized it was her. _"What?"_

Kagome's eyes opened slightly, and he drew away at the sight of her bloody crimson eyes. _"Get off… I might… bite you…"_

Wolverine couldn't help but stare as the girl under him seemed to struggle against her hunger. Bringing her further into his arms, Logan turned his head to the side and cradling Kagome's head in his hand before softly telling her, _"It's okay… go ahead." _

The vampire's eyes widened when she heard Logan give what sounded like his consent. But even if he was allowing her to drink from him, Kagome was still hesitant to bite him because she didn't want to hurt him. _"But…"_ Even as she protested, she couldn't stop her hands from reaching for his shoulders, preparing to pull her closer to his neck. 'Even if I do hurt him… I suppose I could give him the suggestion that there was no pain… I didn't hurt the guy from the other night, after all… Of course, that may have been the illusion I put in his head…'

Unable to convince herself that it wasn't a good idea, Kagome leaned up and ran a fang, now longer than before, over his jugular. He'd given permission, which was more than any of her past meals had been allowed, and… Well, she couldn't deny that she'd been eying Logan since she came to the institute, so maybe taking some of his blood would stop that. _"Gomen nazai…"_

Logan didn't flinch like she'd been afraid he would once her fangs slid into his skin. Rather, he moaned quietly and tightened his hold on her once she began to draw his blood. Kagome clung to him as his strong blood washed over her tongue, and she whimpered at both the taste and his suddenly possessive grip. She realized belatedly that, without the need to have part of her mind focused on sending suggestions to her victim, she could focus solely on her meal and enjoy it more… though she somehow couldn't see herself enjoying a 'meal' this much with anyone else…

The taste of his life's essence filled every corner and ridge of her mouth, reminding Kagome of a strong alcohol – brandy, perhaps… or even whiskey – and his animal muskiness gave her meal a heady touch. Unlike her last meal, Logan's blood wasn't nearly as heavy and wild, though she couldn't call it tamed either. His taste was so different than the other one's, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like Wolverine's blood more than the last one.

After several more moments, she pulled back, sated and not wanting to impair Logan's thoughts or movements. She closed her eyes, not wanting to meet his eyes just yet. _"A-Arigatou…"_

It took everything Logan had to try refusing the sensations Kagome gave when she bit him… and when she started draining him, the sensations that brought made him almost moan out loud at how… incredible it felt. It felt so good that he didn't want Kagome to pull away from him.

Plus… the feel of her small form in his arms… 'She's a damn student. Charles would never forgive me if… things went too far.' With great difficulty, Wolverine released the girl from the cage of his arms and rolled off of her to sit on the edge of his bed. 'Student. Remember, she's a student.' Hopefully that mantra would keep him from recognizing the fact that she had just given him an incredible experience and was still lying on his bed.

Clearing his throat, Logan looked out the window. _"Feel better?"_

"_Yeah…"_ With the new blood came the power to blush, and Kagome had no doubt that her face was beet red. _"Anou… thank you, again…"_ She took a deep breath and released it slowly, calming herself. With a sudden realization she shot up in to a sitting position. _"Ah! But that's not what I came here for! Lance and Kitty-chan are trying to keep some of the younger students from getting killed!"_

Logan looked to her and blinked, surprised at her sudden change in mood that he didn't catch what she said. _"Huh?" _

Kagome's cheeks puffed up in irritation before she clarified, _"Sam, Jubilee, and Bobby took the X-Jet out for a damned joyride and Lance and Kitty-chan are with them, trying to get them back in one piece!" _

Logan was very silent for a moment he cursed and got up to get a shirt. Once he got a muscle shirt on, he turned to Kagome, _"Come on, we're going to the Prof. and telling him what's going on." _Before heading out the door as Kagome was getting off his bed, Logan turned to her again and point to the corner of his mouth, _"First, you got a little… on the corner of your mouth." _

Kagome blushed immediately in absolute embarrassment and quickly turned to lick the blood away from her mouth. She closed her eyes as she savored the last drop before following Logan out of the room.

/\/\/\

"So that's what the fuss has been about…" Xavier sighed, setting his elbows on the desk in front of him. "With both Kitty and Lance there, I'm sure that they will be alright; however, they will all be punished for their actions, and thank you, Kagome, for coming to us about it. You can go back to bed if you like."

Once Logan translated for her, Kagome smiled a little and bid them both good night for the second time. She closed the door behind her, and Logan sighed, rubbing his face irritably. "I'm going to kill those brats."

"Now, Logan, I don't you're going to actually kill them." Amusement colored Xavier's voice, before he became serious once more. "Logan… your neck…"

Wolverine placed a hand over the mark now appearing where Kagome had bitten him. "It's nothing, Charles. She didn't take that much blood…" He knew he wouldn't be able to hide the fact that she fed from him from the telepath, but he didn't want her getting in trouble for it, and he especially didn't want Charles looking through him memory of the experience. His emotions and thoughts at that time were not something the professor would approve of. "It didn't hurt, and she probably won't need to drink blood again for a little while. My healing ability should be able to take care of any loss of blood within an hour or so, so it won't cause a problem."

Xavier furrowed his brows slightly. "I understand; however, until Hank makes some sort of blood supplement, I don't believe you should be the only one Kagome gets blood from."

"Why not?" Charles raised a brow at Logan tone that sounded almost possessive before speaking, "Although I trust your healing abilities, I think it would be best for one or two other people to be willing donors for Kagome so that you don't have to go through the risk of a relapse of sorts. And this will only be until Hank makes a supplement for her so she won't have to rely on fresh blood."

Logan knew that Charles was right but for some reason he didn't want Kagome to be giving anyone else what he had felt when she was feeding from him.

But there was also the thought that some wouldn't be willing because the way Kagome feeds is very similar to how vampires from movies… and to some of the kids, that was a bit creepy to them. "I dunno, Charles… you know how prejudice hits hard, especially with a girl that's already gotten enough of it. If it's common knowledge that she feeds like a vamp…"

"Your concern is noted, Logan, but I'm sure it'll be fine." Wolverine narrowed his eyes slightly at how Xavier almost sounded like he was talking to Scott when he was thinking too hard and being too overprotective. "Kagome will be fine, even if some of the students do take the news harder than others. It seems that Scott and Rogue are both close to her now. They will not be against the idea. In fact, they may even be the ones to agree to provide blood for her. Well, Scott, anyway. We still need to find a way around Rogue's mutation."

Logan sighed, knowing he wouldn't win against the telepath – if he objected too much, Charles would start to wonder why and go through his head. "Alright. I'm going to go wait in the hanger for them to bring my X-Jet back… an' it better not be ruined!"

Wolverine stormed his way through the mansion to the hanger, thinking over what Charles told him. 'Scott and Rogue, huh?' Rogue he wouldn't mind if they found a way to do it without Rogue sucking Kagome dry – the irony of that thought wasn't lost on him – but Scott? He wasn't sure about that… Cyclops was too hung up on Red for him to give her blood without feeling guilty about it if it felt as good as it did him…

Once in the hanger, Logan had to hold himself back from hitting something – it'd leave too big a dent to fix. He could not be possessive of the new girl. She was a student, and it didn't matter how… pleasurable getting his blood sucked out felt. He could not try to keep that to himself. If for no other reason than to keep Kagome safe. For all he knew, it could be bad if she only takes blood from him. "Damn it…"

Stopping in his tracks, Logan looked down at himself and decided to change out of his nightclothes and into something better, especially since it was close to morning. After making it to his room, Logan started to change in a dark t-shirt and some jeans with his normal boots. He then looked in the mirror to find that the puncture marks that Kagome gave him were barely noticeable now and almost completely healed.

Leaving his room, Logan then started to make his way to the hanger and found Kagome waiting at the elevator with a bottle of something in her hand. Once he was at her side, she handed the bottle to him and offered, _"Orange Juice?" _

"_Thanks." _Logan accepted the bottle before opening it and taking a swig of it. After swallowing they both entered the elevator before Logan asked, _"Couldn't go back to sleep?" _

"_Nope… my chances of that are slim to none until tonight."_ Kagome answered before thinking sourly, 'especially since every time I close my eyes, I see your naked torso.' _"We're waiting for them to come back?"_

Logan nodded absently, staring down the airstrip to the door, simply waiting. _"Hopefully all in one piece."_

Kagome winced slightly at the comment, sitting down on the floor of the hanger once the doors opened again. _"Kami willing, they will." _She let a comfortable silence settle over the two of them despite the fact that she thought it would be awkward after feeding from him. _"So… we're okay?"_ She saw his questioning gaze and hugged her knees. _"Me feeding from you is okay?"_

The Canadian scowled, taking a large gulp of his drink. _"Yeah, I don't mind. My healing power can take care of any blood loss like I told Charles. It hasn't even been an hour, and I don't feel any effects, but Chuck wants a few of the others to supply you with blood too."_

The vampire frowned and tilted her head up to look at him. _"Others?" _

"_Yeah, since the Prof. doesn't want me to suffer some sort of relapse if I'm the only one who's a willingly donor for ya. So probably later today, we'll be telling the other students and Storm about you only able to feed on blood and that your habits are like a vampire's. Despite that, we might have at least one or two others that will be willing to help until Hank creates a supplement for you to substitute blood." _Logan answered, missing how Kagome just stilled momentarily.

Kagome grew nervous at wondering how the others would react to her only able to survive on blood… most especially the ones she had grown close to despite the language barrier. _"Who does Xavier-sensei think they will be willing…?" _

"_He believes that Scott will be one, including Rogue since you seem closer to them than the others. But if Rogue does want to be a willing donor, we'll have to find a way around her mutation so that she won't drain you as you have your fill in the process." _

Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion. _"Drain? What is Rogue's power? You didn't exactly say before…"_

"_Didn't I? Hm…"_ Logan finished his drink before sighing. _"Stripes has the ability to take the life force, memories, and powers of anyone she touches, so she hasn't had really physical contact in just about her entire life."_

When she didn't respond, Wolverine looked down at the girl, only to find her eyes wider than he'd ever seen them, and a slight tremor running through her body. _"Hey, you okay?"_

Kagome jolted, tearing her eyes away from him almost fearfully. _"A-Ah… Fine… I just… My head just isn't a place I'd want anyone to be… and my powers aren't something I'd wish on anyone else…" _She knew he could hear the faint self-loathing hidden in her voice, but she couldn't hide it. _"They come at too high a price, no matter how strong…"_

"Logan? Kagome?" Both of them turned to look at Scott as he came out of the elevator, his brows furrowed slightly. "What are you two doing down here? It's almost four in the morning."

Kagome looked up to Logan for a translation, but the Canadian was scowling. "Has it really been that long…? Some of the kids decided to take the Jet for a joyride, and we're waitin' for 'em to come back in one piece… hopefully."

"Some of the kids? Don't tell me that—"

Kagome looked up as the door to the waterfall opened, letting in the wayward jet. Gracefully unfolding herself into a standing position, the vampire stepped back to let Logan and Scott scold them once they got off. Unfortunately, she knew there would be trouble the moment the ramp lowered, and Lance walked off first. "Alvers, I knew it! You went out for another joyride, didn't you?"

"No, wait, Scott." Kitty tried to clamor down the ramp, but Lance cut her off.

"Yeah, I did it, so what?" Even though everyone, except Scott knew that Lance wasn't the culprit, the earth-shaker was still taking on the blame, despite the unfairness of it. Charles had come out of the elevator by this time and as Bobby came out of the Jet and confessed, "Lance didn't do anything. We did. Lance and Kitty were only trying to stop us. And we also took the X-Van."

"We?" Logan asked before turning his attention to Bobby, Sam, and Jubilee.

"And we also took Scott's car…" Sam confessed before Jubilee added, "And your motorcycle."

A deadly silence hung over everyone as Logan looked like he was about to blow at the mention of the three kids in from of him taking a joyride on his motorcycle. Hell, the air was so thick that it made Kagome uneasy.

The uneasiness was lifted when the three culprits said they were only kidding about messing with Logan's motorcycle before Charles spoke, "Well, luckily there had been no official mention of the incident. The military must've believed that it was a UFO sighting… so they're, no doubt, covering it up."

The doors to the elevator then opened with Kurt walking out and tossing up a can of Jet wax, "now all I have to do is wax the X-Jet and my probation is history." he then dropped the can with an expression that made Kagome almost felt sorry for him since all of his hard work in washing the aircraft basically went down the drain because Bobby and the others treated the Jet like a toy for leisure and mucked it up even worse than it was before Kurt washed it with scratches, fading of paint, and denting. "Oh man, this is going to take a lot of wax!"

Luckily, Xavier spoke, "It's all right Kurt. Consider your probation over." At this, Kurt nearly whooped for joy and left before Charles turned to the three at fault, "Yours, however, is just beginning. And you can start by cleaning up the X-jet."

Watching the three walk to the Jet, Kagome walked up Logan as it looked like Scott was trying to apologize to Lance for accusing him of taking the vehicles out for joyrides. Lance however didn't accept the apologies and looked like he was about to leave. After announcing that he was going back to the Brotherhood, he added with a mutter, "The only one who seemed to have confidence that I didn't do anything wrong in this place was Kagome."

'So much for starting over…'

Charles apologized while reasoning that it was a bit challenging for everyone after Lance changed sides while Kitty asked him to stay. Even though persuasion didn't work, Charles still held a place open, in case Lance changed his mind and wanted to come back. Before Lance left, Kitty went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before making her way back to them. And just as Lance was about to step into the elevator, he turned around and asked Logan, "Hey Logan… could you tell Kagome my thanks… for sticking up for me? I would tell her myself but…"

"Don't worry about it kid, I'll tell even though she's right here." Logan answered before translating what Lance wanted to say to Kagome.

The vampire just gave a smile that showed she didn't mind sticking up for him before waving to him as the elevator doors closed.

Once Lance was gone, Kagome's smile turned into a light frown before she went over to Scott's side and smacked him upside the head for a second time.

"Ow! What was that for, Kagome?" Scott said, rubbing the back of his head where Kagome hit him twice now. His 'ow' remark caught Logan, Xavier, and Kitty's attention.

Kagome said something in Japanese that almost made Logan laugh. Looking to the older man, Scott receive his translated answer, "She said that you're too quick to assume and also called you an idiot."

After everyone left the hanger, Kagome asked Logan, _"So what kind of punishment did Xavier-sensei give them? Bobby, Sam, and Jubilee…?" _

"_Their probation starts with cleaning the X-Jet. After that, I'm not too sure but Charles will think of something." _Logan answered before he noticed Kagome looking thoughtful before glint entered her eye, making him ask, _"You got something in mind?" _

"_I might…" _Kagome tilted her head up to look at the ceiling, wondering if what she had in mind was too evil for three kids who didn't have any of the previous training that she did. _"For Bobby I may have something in mind that would help with his control over his powers, and for Sam, something that'll teach him patience, which will add to his power, and Jubilee… it'll help her balance, and that should be able to help her control the fireworks a bit while in a fight... and it'll bring down their egos a bit."_

Logan raised an eyebrow at her and nodded slowly. What she said sounded almost too good to be true, but she'd done some 'too good to be true' things since he met her so he wouldn't doubt her… yet. _"If it helps with their powers, it would just be training, wouldn't it?"_

Kagome grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling with a brighter light than he had seen in them yet. _"Oh, they will most definitely consider it a punishment. Trust me."_

He frowned in confusion a little bit before shrugging. _"Alright, we'll talk it over with the Professor and see if he approves."_

/\/\/\

"_I can't believe he approved…"_ Logan stood beside Kagome three days later, watching the one of the three joyride culprits try to accomplish the task Kagome came up with for him, with a smirk on his face. When they were told that Kagome had another punishment for them, Bobby had proclaimed immediately that, no matter what it was, they would finish it easily. Then, once told what his task was, he promptly proclaimed it impossible. _"A kind of training harsh enough to be considered punishment… I never thought Charles would approve."_

Kagome smiled again, watching Bobby hit one of two frying pans tied from a tree branch, the second one a foot behind the one he was hitting. _"Bobby's power is to manipulate water molecules in the air to form ice. If he can master how to manipulate them in the air without the phase shift, he'll have a lot more power. The problem is, air is much harder to manipulate than changing it to a solid form, so it takes a long time to master. The point of hitting the one pan is to focus his energy to transfer to the air behind it and hit the second pan."_

Logan shook his head in amazement. That was the short version of her theory of Bobby's punishment – she'd gone into a lot more detail to convince Xavier that it was a good idea – and this was only what the three troublemakers thought was the second worst of their punishments. Sam had the 'easiest' task, but he didn't consider it easy anymore. Cannonball had to sit on one of the rocks at the waterfall and meditate for hours. 'Of course, since he's literally a cannonball, he hates to sit still an' about drives himself crazy after only an hour.'

Jubilee had the 'worst' punishment, though.

Like Kagome had said, it was to work on her balance in the worst of conditions. To do this, Kagome had her punishment to be balancing while standing on one foot while under the water like Cannonball. And when it looked like the girl was used to the pose, they'd switch to the other foot. After that, it was going to escalate to certain ballet posses to make it even harder.

But what Kagome pointed out in the beginning, all these tasks enforce discipline while helping with their powers and egos.

Another gong of a fist hitting iron was heard when Bobby hit the iron frying pan again, still hitting it while moving it and not the other. Bobby hissed while flexing his hand and rubbing his sore knuckles. He then glanced to where Kagome and Logan were standing, not able to believe that the Prof. agreed to let Kagome make them do these tasks.

He then fully turned to them and yelled, "Why do you keep making me hit this iron pan! This task is just too impossible!"

Kagome let Logan translate for her before she rolled her eyes, walking over to the tree. "Not hard. Watch." She gave Bobby a moment to filter the meaning of her broken English and took up a loose stance in front of the pan. With a swift jab that made Logan narrow his eyes slightly, Kagome slammed her hand into the center of the frying pan.

Both mutants watched in astonishment as the first pan trembled, but it was the second one that flung backwards from the rope it hung by. "Easy."

Logan stared at the frying pans incredulously. _"I thought ya said Bobby could do it because of his water powers… how did ya do it?"_

Kagome blinked, standing straighter and ignoring Bobby's suddenly loud proclamations that she only half-understood – something about 'amazing' and 'teach' – before responding. _"I learned to do that before my mutation awakened… Humans, if trained correctly, can manipulate energy similar to how mutants can, but it's much harder for them. Technically, Bobby should be able to do it easily compared to humans because he's a mutant with power over the water in the air, which gives him an immense advantage, but he doesn't have the discipline to pull it off. That's why it's so hard for him… To fix that, tell him that for each time he complains he has to skip a meal."_

Wolverine's brows rose sharply at her command for Bobby more than the information she just supplied him with. 'I'll have to remember to tell Charles that…' "Hey, Iceman. She learned to do that before she was a mutant, meaning you're weaker than human right now. And you might not want to complain about it anymore – you can't have one meal for each complaint. Meaning," his mouth broadened into a grin. "You don't get dinner tonight."

"SAY WHAT!? Nah-uh! That's not right! She can't do that!"

"And didn't you hear me translate about the complaining? Or do you really want to go without breakfast tomorrow?" With that, Bobby instantly shut his trap and went back his task but not without mentally complaining.

Logan then followed Kagome to where the last two of the Joyride Culprits were. Once at the waterfall, they were there just in time to see Jubilee lose her balance and fell into the water and Sam lose his concentration and yelling out that there's no way he could meditate when he didn't know how.

Jubilee then swam back to her rock, trying to regain her breath, "Hey, at least you get to sit on your ass, I have to stand on one foot! My leg's already started to cramp!"

Logan smirked at them both, calling down, "Do you two want the same restriction as Iceman? Ya complain, ya don't get to eat!" He chuckled slightly at the resounding protests before turning to the girl at his side. _"Ya learn to do this, too?"_

Kagome smiled, and Logan saw the nostalgia radiating from her eyes. _"Hai. Sensei was very strict even when I was human… once I got my powers, he simply doubled the training to accommodate for the extra strength and advantages."_

"_Sounds like hell."_ Logan smiled when she burst into laughter hard enough that she had to grasp her sides. She needed a good laugh, since he knew she didn't laugh much since she arrived. A flash of red, almost reminding him of the shade her eyes took on when she fed from him – he harshly pushed that thought to the side – caught his eye, and Logan looked up to see Jean stalking toward them with the rest of the X-Men, even Xavier, behind her. _"Don't look now, but it looks like we got trouble."_

The vampire didn't sober immediately, preferring to continue laughing just a moment longer as she let her senses scope out the situation. Most of them were confused, Xavier being the least confused of all of them, but Jean was absolutely furious. "See, Professor? This is what she's making them do! It's inhumane!"

Xavier didn't say anything for a moment, letting Logan quietly translate the accusation to the Japanese girl. "I will admit that it is very different than what we're used to, Jean, but I highly doubt 'inhumane' is the word to describe it."

"I don't." Bobby approached, having abandoned his tree when he saw the parade. "She isn't letting me eat!"

Xavier's eyebrows rose, and he looked to Logan for an explanation. Wolverine scowled and quickly translated for Kagome. The miko rolled her eyes slightly and looked Bobby in the eyes, speaking clearly so that, even if he didn't understand, he got the message as Logan translated quickly. "Each time you complain, you can't eat, and this actually helps with your task. If you don't eat, you're stomach muscles will be forced to tighten, and this impacts your powers. The stomach area and diaphragm are important areas for all fighters, even those without powers, because it is the place where most of one's life force is circulating. So, to complete your task, you need to tighten your abs and hunger forces that."

Logan chuckled and continued. "She also says to tell you again that she learned how to do that before her mutation occurred, so it's definitely possible. You'll get it. And this exercise is a tourist attraction in China so it can be done by humans. As a mutant with power over water molecules, you should be able to do this exercise more easily than they can."

Kagome smiled encouragingly at the thoughtful Bobby, and Xavier held back a smile of his own. "It seems that everything about these exercises is meant to improve a part of his power and control. There is no harm in that, Jean."

"So what about us, Professor?" Sam asked from the place he swam to on the shore, Jubilee joining him. "How does this help us?"

Logan translated their question to Kagome and after he got her answer, he translated, "For Cannonball, this enforces him to learn patience as well as focus. The force of the waterfall beating down on his head cancels out all sounds around him so that all he has to really concentrate on is his breathing and his heartbeat. And the meditation is to have him learn how to clear his thoughts and gain a clearer mind. It's with this that he can make an impact on his powers to go cannonball and learn to control his course to his target without hitting other surfaces like in a pinball machine. And if he can't do that, he can at least learn some focus and learn how to stay still and calm."

After Sam gained some understanding of the purpose, he went back to his place on the rock he was on just previously before Logan explained to Jubilee, "With your exercise, it's vital for a fighter to have balance, especially female fighters. And with the weights she handed to you, it strengthens your arm and leg muscles while the waterfall forces you to try keeping your balance. With enough strength in your limbs and once the weights come off, you can be quicker and lighter on your feet in a fight."

Xavier nodded once the explanation sunk into the girl's head, and watched her go back to her own exercise. He glanced to where Bobby had been, only to find that he had returned to his task with renewed vigor. "There. You see, Jean? This is all to help the three of them."

Murmurs of agreement ran through the other X-Men, and Logan rolled his eyes as he heard Hank mumbling to himself about the science of it all. Rogue was watching Jubilee closely, and the Wolverine had little doubt that she would soon come to Kagome to ask for help in her own training. Unsurprisingly, Scott was thrilled at the new training, while Kitty, Kurt, and Evan seemed content to watch from the sidelines and cheer the others on.

"No!" All eyes snapped back to the redhead as she shook her head furiously. "This is all insane, Professor! No one can do this, especially a human! She claims to have learned this as a human, but no human has this type of power!"

Kagome frowned when Logan translated her complaints, and the vampire sighed. _"If this is inhumane… what do you call the Danger Room?"_

The question hushed everyone immediately, but Kagome only met Jean's eyes. Doubt flickered through the green irises, but the psychic held firm, and the miko could see it. _"Fine then. Logan, can you get me a speedboat, a canoe, and a two foot long, two inch diameter pole?"_

The Canadian nodded slowly, his eyes studying the girl carefully as she turned back to watch the three younger students. _"What do you plan to do with them?"_

"_Prove that I'm right, and even humans can do the 'impossible'." _When her dark blue eyes met his sharper ones again, Logan wasn't sure if he was happy to see a determined fire burning there or not. _"I'll accomplish the 'insane.'"_

* * *

Almost 9 full pages… damn, that's a lot.

Anyways, Chapter 6 is still in the works and I haven't been able to get in contact with S.T. Nickolian since the both of us had been busy.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, nice reviews are appreciated along with suggestions for future chapters. Updates for this, as well as my other fics are going to be very slow since writer's block has been really horrible.

Again, nice reviews are appreciated, along with suggestions and ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Wolverine and the X-Men. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: I'm very sorry I hadn't updated in so long. My friend, S.T. Nickolian had been very busy and we were barely able to finish this while also her helping me with my last update of "In The Dark of The Knight".

Hope the length is suitable for ya and hope you guys enjoy.

_**Chapter Six**_

From the rocks next to the waterfall, all of the X-men sat, waiting for Logan and Kagome to come out with the Speedboat so that their new friend can prove Jean wrong.

"So how do you think Kagome will prove Jean wrong, Mr. McCoy?" Evan asked while doing his best not to slip and fall from his seat.

"I'm not entirely sure. But it should prove to be interesting and we can learn a lot to improve our training methods when we decide not to use the Danger Room for certain outside sessions. And her explanations about the tasks she gave Bobby, Jubilee, and Sam was very believable and well thought-out." Hank replied while waiting patiently but was actually looking forward to what Kagome wanted to show them.

Sam, Bobby, and Jubilee had all stopped their exercises to take part in watching the performance, all of them exhausted, but ready to go back to training once this was done. Somehow, Kagome's words and the confidence with which she spoke them convinced them that this wasn't a bunch of insanity, but they were as interested as everyone else in watching her break through Jean's argument. Xavier sat in his wheelchair beside Storm, eager to see how their new recruit would perform.

A roar of an engine alerted them all to the speedboat's approach, and they turned to watch Logan pull around the corner into their view quickly, Kagome in the canoe tied to the end of the boat. The Asian woman looked stunning in a black one-piece swimsuit with diamonds cut to show her stomach and her back. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail as she sat comfortably in the seat.

Logan wheeled the boat around again, straightening out so he could go a ways without turning and still being in the others' sight. Kagome stood up in the canoe, drawing a gasp from Kitty at the perilous action. Kurt narrowed his eyes slightly before they popped open wide. "She's standing on the pole she asked for! It's attached to the inside of the canoe and she's standing on it!"

Before anyone could comment, they became breathless when she jumped into the air. Her back arched gracefully as she spread her legs in what looked like a ballerina pose.

Once she landed on the pole of the canoe again, she leaped in the air again but this time to arch her back and grab her from behind in mid-air before landing on the pole again on her foot while her left leg was lifted behind her and bent at the knee and her right arm was positioned to the front with her left was positioned almost like her lifted leg.

Kagome continued to leap in the air, pulling off maneuvers that almost made her look like she was lighter than air and showing a great amount of balance. With each leap and posse and maneuver, Jean couldn't help but feel angry at being proved wrong and felt that this couldn't be right. What was the chance of this girl using her power of suggestion?

"I assure you, Jean that she's not using any of her powers. This is all with her own ability and strength." She heard the Professor speak, his showing how impressed he was by the display Kagome was giving them. And he became very interested in who taught her everything she knew and was trying to teach the three who were on probation.

'I would very much like to meet whoever taught her these methods'

"I agree. The elements she pointed out for Jubilee's task are resulted specifically; maintaining balance while in harsh conditions. The 'harsh condition' is the speed she's going at while she's balancing on a pole as the canoe is tied to the speedboat. And also there's no doubt that the other tasks she had given Bobby and Sam will bare fruitful results." Hank added, taking in the detail of Kagome's balance that was so similar to a tightrope artist.

With the praise that she could hear in the professor's voice and everyone present, Jean clenched her fists tightly as her face turned into a scowl.

From out on the water, Kagome sat back down in the canoe before yelling out to Logan for them to head to where the others are. Logan heard her before turning the boat and heading toward the others on the rocks.

"That was very impressive, Kagome." Xavier absolutely beamed as she hopped carefully onto the rocks from the canoe, Logan close behind her. "An amazing performance, and without the use of powers, making it that much more wonderful."

Kagome smiled once Logan translated the words and thanked him for the praise, before turning to look Jean in the eyes. _"Do you believe me now?"_

Wolverine didn't need to translate the question – the tension suddenly rising between the two of them made it obvious enough. His sharp eyes gazed from one to the other, and he readied himself to jump between them if he needed to.

Several static moments passed, no one daring to say a word, before an aggravated sigh finally broke the silence. "Come on, Jean. Give it a break."

Rogue stepped forward, taking Kagome's hand into her gloved on. "Let's go; you can help me with my hand-to-hand, since I don't have much power like some other people." It was clearly a jab at the still-glaring redhead, and Logan made sure Kagome knew it as such when he translated, following behind the girls as Rogue dragged her off.

Kagome watched Rogue carefully, seeing her own lack in confidence of her own power a couple years ago flickering over the gothic girl. _"Even if you don't believe you have power… you can still prove to all of them that you're not useless."_

Logan watched the girls, seemingly unneeded as Kagome found other ways to communicate with Rogue. 'Ya make it sound as if you've been through that before, Darlin'…'

After the girls left, Storm spoke, "Kagome is really making an impact on the recruits… including Rogue."

"Yes. I can see her becoming a very useful instructor for future generations and any other new recruits that come to us." Charles replied before adding, "And I hope to meet the person who taught her what she knows in the near future. He could be a great help as well."

"From what she told me when we first met, there's a chance that he's no longer alive. She was hopeful but there was also doubt in her meeting him again." Logan answered.

"Then let us hope that she'll be able to meet him again." Hank said with great hope.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Later that night, after Sam, Jubilee, and Sam went to bed early without supper – too tired to eat anything – and everyone else was about to go to bed themselves, Jean had just pulled up the driveway with Duncan, just getting back from her 'date' with the football jock.

In her fit of anger, she had agreed to go on a date with Duncan, if only to get away from the institute for a while and to get her mind off of Kagome getting to her.

Being shown up like that, Jean never felt so humiliated and in front of everyone, including the new recruits and Scott.

After bidding Duncan goodnight, she went inside before setting the alarm system. As she was making her way to her room, she heard footsteps down the hall and saw Kagome heading toward the instructors' hall. With a slight frown, Jean quietly followed her, wondering where she could possibly going and why.

Stopping from around the corner and noticed that Kagome stopped in front Logan's door before she knocked softly. Jean narrowed her eyes in confusion when the door opened, and Wolverine didn't even look surprised to see her there. He mumbled something in Japanese before letting the Asian girl enter his room – a privilege he didn't even allow _her_, and she been there the longest!

Jean seethed with indignation for a moment before she crept closer to the closed door, hoping to hear whatever it was that was so important that Kagome got to be in Logan's room. For a couple minutes, there was nothing but silence, and Jean wondered if they were even still in the room.

Just as she was about to crack open the door, a low, undeniably male moan reached her ears from through the door. The psychic froze. 'Was that… Logan?' Another moan sounded, followed by an almost indecipherable feminine whimper. 'No… way…'

"Jean?" The redhead snapped her attention up to Scott as he walked down the hallway. "What are you doing here? I've been looking for you since you came back."

"We need to talk to the professor, now." Jean stalked by him, grabbing his hand in the process and ignoring his questions. That was how that girl got away with everything – becoming close to Logan, getting the professor to agree with everything she wanted, and even getting Mr. McCoy to work on some no doubt insignificant project that took up all his time – she was sleeping with them. 'That _slut_!'

"Oh, hey, Jean! Can you, like, help me with this—" Kitty blinked in dazed confusion as the redhead completely blew her off while dragging Scott away with her. "Hey!" Cyclops made a shrugging gesture when he tried to turn around, signifying he had no idea what was going on, and Shadowcat frowned. "Like, wait up!"

Rogue and Kurt's eyes snapped up to the door to Xavier's office when it slammed open, revealing a furious Jean dragging Scott and tag-along Kitty into the room. "Ah don' think it's your turn for a session, Jean." Rogue spoke carefully, not sure what would set off the turbulent redhead, and looked to the professor questioningly.

Xavier frowned, agreeing with the Southern mutant. "Jean, I'm in the middle of a psychologist session with Rogue and Kurt, if you need something, I'm sure you can ask Storm—"

"Are you sleeping with her, too?"

At this question, all eyes turned to Jean shocked and confused as that Jean would ask such a question before Scott spoke, "Whoa. Jean. What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kagome! I saw her go to Logan's room and he _invited _her in… after that, I started to hear moans coming from the room. And I have no doubt that she's also sleeping with the professor and Mr. McCoy as well! Scott, don't you find it strange that she somehow gets her way and through Logan no less?"

Xavier reached up to massage his temples lightly and opened his mouth to say something, but Rogue stood up quickly, knocking the chair she had been sitting in to the floor. "What the _hell_, Jean? You can't seriously believe that bunch of bull, can ya?" At this point, Xavier sighed heavily and called out to the rest of the house, knowing there was no way to hide this from them any longer.

"What else am I supposed to believe?" Jean crossed her arms, sticking one hip out cockily, her scowl still in place. "Ever since she came here, she's gotten everything she wanted, no matter how ridiculous it is! Logan isn't someone that indulges anyone – he prefers to watch them suffer – but since she's sleeping with him, she gets everything she wants!"

Rogue took a menacing step toward the psychic, her hand reaching to take off her other glove. "That has got to be the biggest load of bullshit Ah have ever heard, and if you think I'm going to—"

"Easy, Stripes." Jean whirled around to face the door, where Logan stood, a little pale, but fully-clothed and with no sign of the exhaustion that one would normally expect from intercourse. "No need to get all upset, we'll explain everything."

Behind him, Kagome glanced around the room before focusing on Jean warily, and Storm and Beast herded the rest of the students, even Bobby, Sam, and Jubilee, into the room. _"She made what accusation, again?"_

"_That you were sleeping with me, Chuck, and Hank." _If Logan was irritated about answering that question for the fourth time, he didn't show it – he was only grateful that Kagome hadn't lost her temper or something about it.

"_That's what I thought…"_ Kagome didn't take her eyes off Jean as she went to Rogue's side, calming the girl down enough to take a seat.

After Kagome rested a hand on her shoulder, Rogue did calm down a bit but she was still pissed that Jean would make an accusation about her friend sleeping with the older males of the institute. With a peeved sigh, Rogue sat back down in the chair she previously sat in while still glaring at Jean, just daring the older girl to say more.

Once everyone was in the room and settled to sit somewhere, Charles started to explain, "As all of you, I'm certain are aware, Kagome's a very unique individual. And Jean, there is a perfectly good reason why Kagome went to Logan's room and it was not to sleep with him. And there is no truth about her sleeping with anyone in this mansion."

Before Jean could start demanding an answer, Scott rested a hand on her shoulder to stop her before he asked calmly, "And what reason is that Professor?"

Turning to Hank, Xavier asked, "Hank, if you would do the honors in explaining?"

Nodding, Beast turned to everyone in the room and spoke, "After what happened on the night Kagome had made dinner for us, I went and did some tests and found out that it had a lot to do with Kagome's mutation. It was a physical change to her digestive system that didn't allow her to consume solid foods."

"Meaning that she can't eat?" Kitty asked, slightly worried but also in disbelief of what Jean was trying to accuse Kagome of.

"Yes, in a way. And if she eats too much of any solid substance, like the Ramen Bobby shoved in her mouth, her body absorbs the moisture and what's left of the food just comes back up as sand or dust. But what she gets for her nutrition and her source of energy is very much like a Vampire Bat's diet."

"Whoa! Time Out, teach! You're saying that Kagome has to drink _blood_?" Evan asked, making the others in the room surprised and/or slightly uneasy.

Beast smiled slightly. "Yes, actually. I'm surprised you figured it out, especially with your poor grades in science." Evan had the decency to look sheepish for a moment before Hank continued, his face grave again. "Evan is exactly right. Kagome must drink blood to survive, and since Logan's healing power can regenerate all the blood she would take, he has been the one to, for the lack of a better word, feed her. The first time was an accident – she went to wake him up while those three were having a joyride, and the contact was too close, leading to the 'hunger' for blood. Logan was kind enough to allow it."

Beast looked down at the notepad he'd brought with him and adjusted hid glasses. "I'm working on a blood supplement that will provide Kagome with the energy she needs without having to bite someone's neck. Added to that, it is as of yet uncertain if she can gain knowledge from the people she's bitten as well. It's something we're still looking into."

"So she's a parasite?" Jean shook off Scott's hand and ignored his admonishment. "She's a parasite that's just out for our blood? Professor, I really don't think—"

"If she's a parasite…" Rogue's voice, much softer than before, somehow broke through what Jean said and drew everyone's attention. Her head was tilted forward, her hair covering her face, and she trembled visibly, despite Kagome's attempts to calm her. "If she's a parasite, wha' do ya call meh?"

Now Jean was feeling guilty. She didn't mean to indirectly call Rogue a parasite because of how similar her own power was to Kagome's tendency to drain blood. Now that her anger and such ebbed away, she was now thinking clearly and can see how similar Kagome and Rogue's powers were.

The only differences were that Rogue couldn't touch anyone and Kagome consumed in order to survive and nourish herself… but the big difference was that Rogue absorbed memories, energy, and one's abilities and talents… Kagome drained _blood_.

"Rogue… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean–" Jean was soon cut off by Logan when he spoke, "I think you said enough Red. Just drop it."

Wanting to break the uneasy silence as Kagome tried her best to calm Rogue down with Kitty and Kurt helping out, Scott decided to break the silence and asked with calm curiosity, "Why was this kept from us?"

"Because, Scott, none of us knew how all of you would react to the fact that Kagome, in a sense is a human Vampire Bat. We were hoping to keep it under wraps so we could find a better way to tell you all and maybe find out more about her mutation to get a better understanding. But also figure out how to ask you all a certain favor…" Charles answered, not sensing any kind of negative emotion from the boy, just curiosity for the most part.

"Vat kind of favor?" Kurt asked before Rogue lifted her head to hear what the Professor had to say.

Once he was sure he had everyone's attention, Charles spoke in askance, "So that we can avoid the chance of Logan going through a sort of relapse from giving Kagome blood, we were going to ask for one or two more volunteers to be willing donors for Kagome. But only one or two at the most, it doesn't have to be mandatory."

Utter silence encompassed the room the room once Xavier finished speaking, and he looked from one incredulous face to another. Some of the newer students fidgeted nervously, and Kagome felt all of their stares, making her look up at them. _"Nani?"_

Logan sighed, scratching his head. _"Charles just asked for them to volunteer to feed you."_

The vampire tensed, immediately averting her eyes to the floor. _"Oh…"_ She felt the anxiety rolling from all of them, and she tried to make herself as small as she could under their scrutiny. This was the moment she had tried to prepare herself for, but she wasn't ready. If they turned on her now… Aokigahara was only halfway around the world from her, though she hoped it didn't come to that.

"She doesn't like to drink too much, an' it don't hurt." Logan looked around at all the students, gauging their expressions. Kitty was caught between awe and tremors of fear, while Rogue had reached over to clamp down on Kagome's hand, keeping her from bolting. He couldn't think of anything to say to break the awkward tension filling the air, short of anyone volunteering.

Jean looked at Rogue and Kagome, biting her lip at the two sullen girls. She really didn't mean to hurt Rogue – the poor Southern mutant was tortured enough with the lack of true physical contact – but she just couldn't bring herself to like Kagome. Because of that, she may have ruined a good if not perfect friendship with a powerful teammate. 'I'm… a terrible person…'

"I'll do it."

The sudden announcement startled everyone, and all eyes snapped up to Scott, whose face was set with determination. "I'll do it."

"Scott, you—" The firm shake of his head cut Jean off, and she pulled back from him slightly. "Scott…" That girl couldn't take anymore from her… the comfort of home, her authority among the others, and now Scott.

"No matter what you think, Jean… and even though you can't bring yourself to try getting along with Kagome… she's still one of us. She's without what most of us have; her family… and even her friends before we found her. She left everything behind to try and start over." Scott pointed out before adding, "I made the mistake of not letting someone start over with the X-men when it came to Alvers… and I'm not making the same mistake again and turning Kagome away when it's obvious that she needs us. And Mr. McCoy said that being a donor for her is only temporary until he can make something to substitute her intake. And I also trust Logan when he says it doesn't hurt. Not to mention it'd be like donating blood to the local clinic."

The other students looked to each other. In many ways, Scott did have a point. Their newest friend gave up her homeland to be with them.

Charles smiled proudly at Scott, glancing over to Logan for his reaction, since he was so defensive about it when they first spoke of it. Luckily, the Wolverine didn't seem to mind as he whispered the translation of what was happening to Kagome, though the telepath couldn't be sure how he truly felt unless he were to go into his mind, and he didn't want to betray Logan's trust.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief once she heard that not everyone was against her, even if it was just Scott and, judging from the way she was almost clinging to her, Rogue. "Arigatou…"

"Ah will, too." Rogue's voice was quiet but still attracted all attention to her. "Ah don't care if Ah can only provahde her with blood from a tube since I can't touch anyone, Ah want to help, too." Her grey-green eyes lifted to stare down anyone that dared meet her gaze. "Ah know what it feels lahke to drain somethin' from the people around ya that ya care about. Ah'm goin' ta help."

Xavier smiled again, proud of his X-Men. "Very well. Scott, Rogue, the two of you will alternate with Logan to provide for Kagome. Is that acceptable?" All three of them nodded, and the professor leaned back into his chair. "Now that we have that settled, why doesn't everyone get to bed? It's late, and you only have a month of school left before Christmas break."

"Speaking of which…" Logan grinned to the three joyriders, making them tense in slight fear. "You three might want to finish your tasks before the first snow hits." The others laughed when Bobby gaped and the other two groaned. To their benefit though, none of them complained, meaning they would get breakfast in the morning.

Xavier shook his head in amusement as they began to file out of the room.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

A few weeks later into November, the air started to get a little cooler to the point where you needed a sweater to keep warm. Kagome was now sitting outside with Logan, doing her English lessons while keeping an eye on Bobby as he continued to punch the frying pans.

About five days after he understood the purpose behind his task, he was able to achieve his task. But now that he understood it, Kagome had him continue doing it without moving the first pan and going back to square one.

Kagome looked up to see that he was still going strong before Logan told her to pay attention. Right now, Logan was helping her read an English book to help with her pronunciations since she already knew how to write it.

The timer for break then went off so that the Vampire could check on Jubilee and Sam at the waterfall. When coming to the waterfall, Kagome could see Jubilee and Sam start to shiver a bit from being wet and exposed to the cold… even though Jubilee was doing her best not to come out of her pose to just bolt out of the cascade of water, same with Sam as he tried his best not to wrap his arms around himself.

"Ne, Sam-kun, Lee-chan!" Both heads looked up to her, Sam snapping out of his meditation as she waved to them. "Ikku yo!" Her broken English had them scrambling up the rocks. After several occurrences where she called them in for the night, they learned that her command meant that they could get out of the water.

Logan walked up behind her, looking at the two shivering teens. "Alright, go on inside before ya both get sick."

"Finally!"

"Thanks, Logan, Kagome!"

The miko watched them sprint toward the house in amusement before looking up at the mutant beside her. _"Ne, Logan-kun…"_ Once his eyes met hers, she smiled and continued. _"When Christmas comes, everyone will go with their families?"_

"_Most of 'em will."_ He looked back up at some of the others, training with Storm off to the side. _"Rogue an' Scott will stick around the mansion because they don't have family to go visit, an' Hank will stay because he can't go anywhere."_ He reached down to pick up Yoshi, who found his way over to them from Ororo, and let him burrow into his chest, trying to gain more warmth. _"Why? Thinkin' of plans of your own?"_

Kagome smirked sardonically. _"Where would I go?"_

Logan fell silent, not wanting to push that subject. Hank had dug up information about her so they could forge documents for her, and he'd found the article in the paper about her family's death. It was a horrible accident, and there was only a small reference to her 'suicide', for which he was thankful. He didn't really want to know the details of how she staged her own death.

Setting a hand on her head, Wolverine broke her from wherever thoughts had taken her. _"We'll see how things go, kid. Now, back to English."_

Kagome smiled softly before getting back in her seat and picking up where they left off, reading out loud to Logan. A part of her wanted to go back to Japan so that she could visit her family grave for Christmas but how would she ask Logan or the other adults to take her back to Tokyo for a short visit? She decided to let it go for now and just focus on learning English as fast as possible.

Even after Logan finished giving Kagome his lesson, he couldn't get over the fact that Kagome couldn't really go anywhere for Christmas. And even as the holidays were coming, not many people were going to be around. 'This may as well be her first Christmas alone…' Logan thought as he let Yoshi try climbing into his jacket for more warmth before he stood and Kagome went to Bobby to let him go inside.

As everyone was heading back inside, Logan let Yoshi down before hanging his jacket and making his way to where Charles was in the living area.

Seeing Logan walking up to him, Charles spoke, "Logan, what's on your mind?"

"Not much… just about Kagome and any plans she wants to do during the holidays."

Xavier raised his eyebrows at that statement and motioned for Logan to sit across form him. "What exactly do you mean?"

Wolverine collapsed on the couch across from the wheelchair, propping his feet up on the low table between them. "I was thinkin' of takin' her back to Japan for that week or so, since just about everyone in the mansion is gonna be gone already."

The professor folded his hands in front of his face as he regarded his old friend closely. "Oh? What brought this on?"

Logan frowned. "It ain't easy on those kids to watch everyone else leave happily with their families and be left behind. Scott's alright 'cause he's used to it by now, and Rogue doesn't want to consider the people who raised her family, but Kagome… She lost all her family, friends, and home. The least we can do is let her go back to someplace a little familiar for the holiday an' visit the grave…"

Charles smiled behind his hands, easily seeing how much Kagome had wormed her way underneath the hard man's exterior. "Very well." The look on Logan's face told him that he didn't think he'd give in that easily. "I believe a trip back to Japan would be good for both of you."

Logan nodded absently, looking out the window to watch Kagome argue with Bobby in what little English she could speak before both of them stopped and looked up at the snow that began to fall around them. "Yeah… I think you're right, Chuck."

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

"Yoshi!" Kagome's voice rang down the hall softly, and she huffed, crossing her arms over her pajama-covered chest, when she didn't get a response from the tanuki. _"Mou… where did he go?"_

"_Somethin' the matter?"_ Kagome whirled around to face Logan, surprised that he was able to sneak up on her, but she didn't mind… at the moment, anyway.

"_Yoshi's gone missing… You wouldn't happen to know where he is, do you?"_ She was ready to go to bed, but the tanuki was nowhere to be found, and she didn't want him waking Logan up for the fourth time in the middle of the night.

Logan appeared thoughtful for a moment before heading down the hall in the other direction. _"Dunno. The others are all watching a movie. We can go ask them."_

Nodding her head, Kagome made her way to where the others were watching their movie with Logan following behind her, asking, _"Why are you lookin' for him?" _

"_Because I'm ready to head to bed and I don't want him waking you up in the middle of the night again. And… I know how grumpier you seem to be when you don't have enough sleep." _Kagome mumbled the last part, her face flushing with Scott's blood.

The older teen was nervous about giving blood to her after Logan told him about how she fed. But she assured him, through Logan, that she wouldn't hurt him or take too much. And true to her word, she only took less than what blood clinics took for donations. Scott had only flinched a little when her fangs pierced his neck and into his jugular. But so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable, Kagome gave him a mental persuasion that it didn't feel any different that donating blood at a hospital or clinic; it was just taken at the neck, instead of his arm.

The taste of his blood was thick but sweet with no impurities like liquor or drugs. She could also feel the raw power that was his; the energy that gave him his laser eyes. Not to mention… there was another pureness she tasted that she rarely detected from anyone.

'He's a virgin…' she thought, finding the notion refreshing. Since there weren't many Scott's age that hadn't already had sex.

After she was done, Kagome healed the puncture marks to so that the bleeding could stop and she thanked Scott for helping her.

Feeding from Scott wasn't too long ago and he was most likely with the others watching a movie before he went to bed himself so that he could recover from the blood he had given to her.

Logan smirked slightly, knowing that when he was 'grumpy' he pushed the training a lot harder than when he wasn't. _"Sure. He could just go to Kitty or Ororo, ya know."_

"_But he doesn't."_ Kagome pouted, causing Logan to pause for a moment, looking her over.

'Damn… once she learns English and gets to school, Scott's gonna have a hell of a time keepin' guys off'a her…' He looked over her curved form from her feet to her pouty lips, and he had to keep his mind away from the memory of those lips gently massaging his neck. _"Right… The room's this way, Darlin'."_

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

"I'm going to get some snacks!" Jamie ignored the calls for other snacks from everyone lounging on the couch facing the television. He was lucky that no one was willing to break their attention away from the movie to kick him out, though he was certain Professor X would be upset when he learned that they had let him watch an R-rated movie like Blade: Trilogy.

While one Jamie left the living room, five Jamies entered the kitchen, scattering around to the fridge and cabinets. At the fridge, he found some soda while one of his copies found some pre-packaged popcorn that was caramel flavored. Once his copies came to him and melded into his body, Jamie shut was about to shut the fridge door when he heard some pitter-patter just outside the kitchen door.

Pausing for a moment, he looked over the fridge door to the kitchen door only to see nothing there. Thinking that it may have been Rahne while she was in her canine form, Jamie just shrugged before closing the fridge.

Walking out the kitchen and down the hall, Jamie started to feel like someone… or something was watching him.

Stopping at the end of the hall, Jamie slowly turned to look behind him… and saw… the same fluffy dog that was on the movie – staring at him with eyes that seemed to glow!

It just stood there, staring at him before it started to waddle to him.

With his imagination running wild, Jamie dropped his drink and snack and bolted to where the others were, his scream echoing through the manor.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

While walking to the last step of the staircase to the entryway, Kagome and Logan paused and looked around before looking at each other curiously.

"_What was that?" _Kagome asked before the two continued down the steps as Logan gave a shrug, only for the vampire miko to be nearly run over. The force of someone bumping into her made Kagome release an 'oomph' before she almost fell to the floor. Picking herself up a bit, Kagome looked down to see Jamie lying on her.

"Jamie, why in the heck are you running like you're in a haunted house?" Logan said as he went to lift the boy off of Kagome and help the girl onto her feet.

"Logan! Go kill it! Scary! Vampire dog! Trying to _eat me_!"

Logan stared down at him with incredulous eyes before turning to help Kagome off the floor. _"He's saying there's a vampire running around trying eat him."_

Kagome stiffened, her muscles refusing to work anymore so he had to pull her up entirely, which, while not hard, was confusing. Looking into her eyes, he saw fear and a small bit of pain sparking in the deep blue depths, and it took him a minute to understand. _"Oi, don't go paranoid on me now. He ain't talkin' about you. He said vampire dog, an' as far as I can see, ye ain't a mutt."_

Despite his reassurance and how she knew it was supposed to calm her, Kagome felt herself tense up even more, and she gently pulled her hand away from Logan to step back, giving Jamie space to clamp onto Logan's legs. 'Dog… Mutt… Inuyasha… Sesshomaru…' Kami she missed them.

When Logan was going to try finding out what was wrong with his charge, he was stopped when Jamie had latched onto him, muttering about a vampire dog being in the mansion, "Damn it, Jamie. Get a hold of yourself. What do you mean by that vampire dog is after you?"

"I was just coming back to the TV area from the kitchen when I saw it in the hallway. It may have been small and fluffy but it looked EXACTLY like that dog on the movie we were watching!" Jamie said frantically, almost hyperventilating.

Logan raised a brow at this as Kagome was brought out of her thoughts at hearing about what Jamie saw being 'small and fluffy'. _"Ne, Logan-kun… you don't think…" _

The Wolverine sighed, running a hand through his hair irritably. _"Yeah, I do think. _Come on, Multiple, let's see this vampire dog you're going on about. More than likely, it's nothing serious."

Kagome almost felt bad when she saw how Jamie flinched in absolute fear. Of course, if this 'small and fluffy' thing turned out to be exactly what she was searching for in the mansion in the first place, then the poor boy was terrified for no good reason. _"How does he cause so much trouble in such a short amount of time?" _

Logan shrugged. _"Dunno. Let's just hope that he hasn't freaked out everyone else watching the movie."_

Kagome giggled, but internally, she fretted about the reaction everyone would have to her presence if they were in the middle of watching a vampire movie, especially now that they all knew that she was "like" a vampire. '_Kami don't let them freak out too badly.'_

She pause before raising a brow and asked, _"What movie were they watching? From all the vampire movies I've seen, I don't remember seeing a fluffy vampire dog." _

"_I'll bet they were watching the third movie of that Blade trilogy. _Hey, Jamie. In the movie you were seeing, did you see a really fluffy and small dog?" Logan asked Jamie who was fisting the back of his shirt in a death grip.

"Yeah, it was small, yappy, fluffy, and it's bottom jaw splits into two almost looking like those weird huge worms from Tremors or something." The younger boy's voice almost quivered at remembering the dog from the movie. Sure he thought it was cool at first but after seeing the one in the hallway…

Logan sighed as they began to hear the sounds of the movie playing in the living room. "Yep, it's the last Blade movie. I thought I told them to be more careful of who they let watch it!" Kagome blinked at his dark muttering, and Jamie flinched. "Alright, stay behind Kagome just in case." The boy flinched again at the sarcasm drenching Wolverine's voice. "Whoever ain't supposed to be here better get, 'cause I'm comin' in!" Logan slammed the door open, glaring at all the occupants as they jumped in surprise and some in fear. Everyone underage for the violent movie scrambled to their feet, but froze at the older mutant's heavy glare. "Now where's the fur ball?"

"Ah," Kagome's voice sounded behind him, and he half-turned to see her lips turning upward in a smile as she bent down to pick up the puffball that trotted towards her. "Yo—"

"VAMPIRE!"

Even though the word was English, Kagome knew what it meant. "Vampire" was always used when its Japanese term seemed like a mouthful to say… but it didn't help prevent the sinking of her un-beating heart when the fear-filled accusation sounded like it was directed at her.

She looked up hesitantly to the group of teens and preteens and clutched Yoshi to her chest. They hadn't figured her out—it was just a reaction to the movie… right? Her reasoning was sound, but the panic still settled in her heart. If they discovered her through the movie—certain similarities, aspects, anything that could remind them of her—what would she do? How could she try to fit in with them after they found out she was lying to them? What—

"Ah, shut up, all of ya." Logan glared at them, arms crossed over his chest. When one of the younger mutants had yelled the word in fear, he had noticed how his charge had tensed after she had found Yoshi coming up to her before she picked him up. He guessed that in the past, she was often called a vampire, aside from monster as well. But what he didn't expect was for a couple of the older teens to get scared, despite knowing Kagome's habits because of her mutation. "All of you know that vampires are myth and nothing more and that Kagome's eating habits, physical traits, and such are just her mutation. Now all of those who weren't suppose to be here are _still_ here… I suggest you get out and get to bed. And the rest of you, find something better than this before going to bed yourselves."

Groans erupted from the ones being sent to bed, and Logan enforced his commands with a glare. As all the younger teens filed passed them, Kagome stepped closer to Logan, her head down and away from the students. Logan may have defused the situation, but still… _"Don't worry about it so much, Darlin'."_ A rough hand fell on her head, ruffling her hair. _"Nobody here thinks of you like that."_

When she didn't respond, Logan sighed and turned to the still-scared Jamie. "See? It was just Yoshi. You were scared for nothin'."

Jamie though just blinked at the animal Kagome held in her arms before feeling slightly embarrassed. The _tanuki _was more full in build than the Pomeranian in the movie… he guessed the way its eyes seemed to have glowed in the dark and its fur looked similar to the creepy fur ball from the movie. Despite his embarrassment, thought it was best to go to bed and bid everyone goodnight. Before leaving, he noticed how Kagome was acting and thought it had to do with one of the others calling her a vampire… so he wrapped an arm around her waist in a comforting hug while bidding her goodnight and making his way to his room.

Kagome, even from feeling the way she was, couldn't help the soft smile that came from her lips thinking, 'only a child… would accept something like me… even though I'm lying about being a mutant…'

With a bit of a depressed sigh and feeling more tired than before, Kagome adjusted her hold of Yoshi and bid everyone goodnight.

Logan watched her walk away, his eyes furrowed in concern. She hadn't seemed to out of it, other than sticking close to him, but he was still worried. After all, she was apparently still sensitive to any comments about monsters and now vampires. 'God I cannot wait to get her out of her for a week or two.'

Once Kagome turned a corner, out of sight from everyone, she placed a hand over her silent heart. Safe for now, but how long will that last?

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

A week or two had passed since that night. Jubilee, Sam, and Bobby didn't have to go through their punishment training since it was getting too cold to do so. After that night when one of the younger X-men called Kagome a 'vampire' everyone, they started to feel guilty before apologizing to her and the others reassured her that everything was okay.

Xavier noticed that Jean was still keeping clear of Kagome and didn't trust their latest family member. Especially when it came to Scott being a willing donor for the young girl. He could only shake his head, seeing why she didn't trust Kagome. Jean couldn't trust what she couldn't read. And with Kagome's mind being like an endless void, with no way to read her thoughts, it unnerved Jean and with everyone's safety. He still had a lot to teach the redhead with, instead of reading one's thoughts; he'll have to teach her how to read ones emotions.

Rogue's voice brought him out of his thoughts as he brought his attention back to where she and Kagome were. Both girls were exchanging fists and kicks, with Rogue on the offensive and Kagome blocking and dodging the Southern Belle's blows while in almost a foot of snow.

Winter was already on them and with almost a week before most of the student leave to spend Christmas with their families. Right now, most of the students were out trying to do some light Christmas shopping before their two weeks of vacation came up.

The professor then sensed Logan, Ororo, and Hank coming out of the house, decking on their winter coats to ward off the cold. Coming to stand beside him, Hank asked, "So how's the training coming?"

"It's going very well. Kagome's very patient with Rogue while giving a break here and there to just play in the snow. But other than that, Kagome's helping Rogue make great progress." Charles answered as Kagome soon caught Rogue's fist and threw the other girl over her shoulder, forcing her to land in the cold snow. "They've been doing this since Rogue came home from school."

Ororo smiled, noticing the slight improvement in Rogue's movements, "It does seem that Rogue's improved quite a bit."

Logan raised a brow, noticing that the young Asian girl's attire. While Rogue had on a warm turtleneck, jeans, boots, and a warm coat; practically bundled to stay warm, Kagome was only dressed in a pair of jeans, winter boots, and a black sleeveless turtleneck that had a white skull with red bat wings knitted into it, and last, on her arms were just flimsy pieces of cloth that were excuses of arm warmers. . "How long had Kagome been training Rogue without a coat?"

"I'm not sure… I came out here almost an hour after they start." Charles then looked pushed his thick sleeve back to look at his wrist watch, "With the time now… she hadn't been wearing one for almost three hours."

The Wolverine let out an irritated growl before making his way onto the snow-covered ground, off the patio he and the other adults were standing, and to where the two girls were sparring while yelling out, "Alright, you two, Time out! Time to head in!" It seemed the girls were too absorbed into their sparring match to hear him so he tried again, but this time in Japanese.

It caught Kagome's attention, momentarily dropping her guard and allowing Rogue that one moment to strike at her with a high kick. But Kagome caught onto what Rogue was planning and managed to catch the Southern girl's leg and throw her into a nearby soft snow mound.

After coming out of it with snow, slightly covered in the somewhat powered frozen water, Rogue darted back her at her friend and sparring partner and managed to finally tackle the vampiric 'mutant'. Kagome gave a soft "oomph" as they both fell into the snow. Logan immediately cursed, ranting to Kagome that she needed to get inside and take a warm shower because of that stunt. Ororo, Hank, and Charles laughed softly, at the overprotective rant, but they all sobered quickly when Rogue shot out of the snow, pale and staring at Kagome fearfully.

"Kagome, I'm—ya okay?" She reached down slowly, and Logan rushed to her side.

"Oh dear…" Charles could easily interpret the look on Rogue's face. She'd touched Kagome. Who knew what kind of memories she would pull from the poor girl.

Logan's eyes darted over Kagome's shocked form, lying in the snow and staring at Rogue. _"Oi… Talk to me kid. Are you all right? Light-headed, weak?" _

The Wolverine didn't expect her to stare at him oddly then. _"Iie. Is something wrong with Rogue? She just suddenly freaked."_

Logan looked at her before looking over to Charles and Ororo and Hank. Looking back to her, Logan told her, _"I told you that Rogue can absorb anyone's powers, energy, memories?" _

Kagome's brows furrowed slightly before remembering that she did feel Rogue's skin on hers… when the Southern girl tackled her and her cheek touched her bare shoulder.

Seeing the realization on the Asian girl's face, Logan continued, _"You're not feeling drained or anything?"_

'That's why she got scared… she thought that she accidentally drained me of my powers and memories…'

Kagome shook her head, _"I feel fine… nothing missing or anything." _

Logan turned to Rogue, "What about you? See any memories that aren't yours or feel any powers that aren't?"

Coming back to herself, Rogue spoke, "Ah don't think so…" looking through her memories, she didn't see anything foreign. "Then again… Ah didn't feel that overwhelming feeling from whenever Ah touch someone…"

It was by now that Hank came up to them and heard what Rogue said before suggesting, "Why don't we head inside? We'll discuss more of this as we warm up and get comfortable."

Kagome blinked, letting Logan haul her out of the snow. _"Eh? We need to warm up?" _

Logan stared at her for a moment, processing the statement. _"You just fell in a foot of snow with no coat or anything of the sort, and you're asking if you need to warm up? You should be an ice cube by now!"_

Wincing as his shout came too close to her ear, Kagome waved off his concern. _"I feel perfectly fine."_ Inside, she was heaving a sigh of relief. 'That… could have turned out deadly. If Rogue's powers had worked on me, I don't know what would have happened—the lies, the truth… everything would be exposed and I would definitely be kicked out.'

She watched Logan's back as he led her into the mansion, grumbling harshly under his breath. A brick settled into her stomach as she went over her last thought again. The idea of getting kicked out, of never see these people again—never seeing Logan again—hurt. Far more than she thought she was capable of anymore, it hurt. _"Gomen."_

Logan looked back at her, sighed, and accepted her apology, though she knew it wasn't for what he thought. He thought she was sorry for making him worry, but she was really sorry for lying. Hopefully, if the day ever came where it was revealed—and with how her life had gone so far, that day would come eventually—he would understand and truly forgive her.

A quick shower, a change of clothes, and a mug of hot chocolate with Rogue later, everyone sat comfortably in Xavier's office.

Everything that the two girls experienced from right after Rogue had tackled Kagome was explained and it left Charles and Hank very confused as to what happened. Charles knew that Rogue had touched Kagome with skin-to-skin contact yet Kagome wasn't feeling any of the side-affects from after Rogue touches anyone. And Rogue herself didn't feel any different and didn't gain anything from the skin contact.

"This is most curious, indeed…" Charles muttered before he turned to Logan, "Logan, could you ask Kagome touch Rogue? Just her cheek or her hand."

"What?" Rogue and Logan exclaimed.

Charles raised his hands in a placating manner. "Just to be sure that Rogue truly has no effect on Kagome. To ensure that she knows the possibility of what could happen, you may touch her first. If, of course, this is all acceptable to you, Rogue." He looked in her eyes and saw the indecision hidden there. "Normally, your powers activate at even the slightest brush of skin. Given that they did not when such a thing occurred with Kagome, it could be that you would be able to touch her freely without the fear of harm."

Kagome glanced between them all, paying apt attention to the staring contest between the Professor and Rogue. Uncertainty and a hint of fear showed through in Rogue's stiff shoulders and clenched fists, and Kagome did not like to see that on her—it didn't fit with the strong persona she showed to everyone.

And Logan was the same, though his uncertainty dwarfed his fear, and anger swamped them both. She made a small, questioning noise that would appeal to his more instinctive half and calm him, a trait she picked up for being with Sesshomaru too long, and she felt his aura relax slightly. He gritted his teeth and locked eyes with her. _"He wants you to touch Rogue again, to make sure her powers don't jump at ya like everyone else." _

Her body didn't stiffen at all, since she knew that would only unnerve Rogue more, but her mind was less accepting. What if what happened before was a fluke? What if she could really see what was in her head? 'Secrets, blood, and death.'

But that wasn't all there was. A small part of her protested. The beautiful part of her she once thought dead. There was love in that part, love that she could have sworn vanished with her family, but it was there, and it wrapped around her, linking her to everyone in the room in some way.

She didn't have to show Rogue that dark side of her, if she could show her anything at all. It hadn't happened before, why should it start again now?

The optimism she hadn't felt in a long time spurred Kagome into a smile as she set a hand on her shoulder. Without any more hesitation, she let the back of that hand press gently against her friend's stunned face.

Seconds turned to minutes and the few minutes turned to five or more and nothing happened. Kagome was still standing unaffected while the fact that she could touch Rogue started to sink into the southern belle's mind.

Tears started to swell in Rogue's eyes, happy and relieved beyond belief that there was finally somebody she could touch without the fear of putting them in a coma or even killing them.

Kagome smiled before she gently rested both hands on the girl's cheeks. The action was what caused Rogue's tears to fall and touch Kagome's skin before the vampiric girl brought her into her arms, accepting the comfort Kagome gave.

Rogue's reaction to Kagome was all Charles needed for an answer. It was very clear that somehow Kagome was not at all effected by Rogue's power. He smiled, watching the two girls take comfort in one another. Around him, he could feel the relief of the other teachers. After years of no true physical contact with anyone, Rogue was finally able to feel skin against her own without fear. It was a blessing, really.

Logan heaved a sigh, his eyes closing in relief. When Kagome had touched Rogue, he forced himself back—forced himself not to rip the two of them apart. That would have hurt Rogue more than any of Kagome's memories could have. That he didn't trust her either. He did, more than a lot of the other kids, but his protectiveness over the latest recruit was…

Logan let himself smile at the girls. 'I need to get a hold of myself. If I'm like this just because of a minor threat like Rogue, what am I gonna do when we get her onto the battlefield?' The thought was painful, but hopefully, he would sort himself out while in Japan with Kagome over Christmas.

After the girls had parted, Charles suggested that they get ready for a somewhat late dinner. When Logan translated to Kagome, the vampire miko offered to cook since she wanted to try a new recipe out first.

While Kagome and everyone would get ready for supper, Logan left to make some last preparations for the trip he planned for Kagome.

* * *

TEN pages! Hope that's long enough for everyone and hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter will be the start for an early Christmas special of sorts. Keep sending the good feedback and until next time I update.


	7. MUST READ! IMPORTANT AN & ANSWERS

_**MUST READ! IMORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AND ANSWERS**_

_**DON'T SKIP OR INGORE**_

Okay, guys Sorry for this not being the update you've been hoping for after a long Hiatus (which there's good reason behind).

The reason for the Hiatus is because S.T. Nickolian, who's pretty much my co-author for this fic, "In The Dark of The Knight", and "From The Well to The Sewers of New York" had been busy with College and with us basically taking turns adding to how much we can to each chapter, I had been patiently waiting for her parts to be sent to me so that I can add after those parts.

Now another reason why there's this Author Note is the much more important matter and it's to answer the questions and clear up the confusion Nickolian I have always believed would be clear.

First deal is the confusion about everyone seeming to get mixed up about what Kagome is. She's a _**REAL VAMPIRE**_ under the guise of a mutant. Not the other way around. All hints of her being a real vampire have been stated since Chapter One at the very beginning. The reason this is and the X-men, and most especially Logan seem to ignore this is because they don't know that Vampires exist so all belief of her being a mutant is only because they don't think something as mythological as a vampire could exist- An evolved and very deadly human, yes, but not the REAL undead that feeds on the blood of humans.

How she came to be this way is because of the Shikon Jewel since it obviously wants no other guardian except Kagome and changed her to basically keep her 'alive' and unable to die for disease and maybe also other ways to die.

As for Kagome's age, she didn't live out the 500 years leading up to her time since the well never closed for her to never return home. The Well stayed open until she went home of her own free will. So right after Naraku was killed and the jewel complete and back in her body, she used the well to head back home. From there, she stayed with her family for at least 5 years until they died sometime after she had turned 20 or 21. So she may look 16 but she's really in her early 20's.

Another is about people rushing for Kagome to learn English through drinking blood (and Hank/Beast making the theory of learning and gathering information through blood). The answers are very simple. By learning the SLOW manual way, it causes less suspicion and since someone's willing to teach Kagome and all materials needed are within reach, she'll be willing to learn step by step.

Answer Two is to help Kagome and Logan BOND more than Kagome does with the other mutants since one tends to bond more with someone how actually understands what she's saying.

Also, Hank only stated the theory to absorb information through blood is because how similar Kagome and Rogue are in some ways. How Hank came with this theory of Kagome gaining info through blood is believe of what he's already read about vampires but he's still oblivious to the fact that Kagome's the real thing instead of a mutant that can be mistaken for one. And Kagome had decided she will only use her ability of raining info through blood when the need for the information is dire.

The greater reason for all these points is to allow the story to flow at a certain pace and allow it to be lengthy instead of rushing through it and making it come to a close too quickly and ultimately giving readers whiplashes at how fast everything just flew by and make them more confused than before.

These are all the answers I can supply for the time being. As for any others, you'll just have to continue reading the story and hope the answers will pop up. Not very much suspense if I everything's rushed and all questions about Kagome and the story are answered upfront when the story's still in progress.

Hope any confusion has been cleared and questions been answered. Anymore questions about the plot will not be answered since I don't want to give out any more about the story, I will not rush Kagome to learn English too quickly, and also rest assure this fic has never been forgotten and will not be given up but S.T. Nickolian and I can't exactly set up deadlines since we've also go lives off the computer and those in their selves can be busy to the point where we can't set up deadlines or set promised dates to post new chapters.

This may sound like excuses to some but it's the complete and honest truth. College can be very busy and me getting started in Jewelry making (with beads, not Metal) to sell what I make to earn some money (no matter how meager the payment may be) is not as easy as it may seem since the needed supplies cost a bit no matter how cheap I buy them at one store.

Again, hope any confusion has been cleared and questions been answered.


End file.
